


glad you came

by march_hareeee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Robots
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hareeee/pseuds/march_hareeee
Summary: 诺克提斯在一次战斗中和尼弗海姆士兵普隆普特坠机在一座孤星上





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 机战abo设定，把原本的eos大陆换成星系，国家换成星球的设定，基本上全部都是私设了，刀糖肉齐飞。  
> 主cp诺普，会参杂一点其他cp，但是不会太多。  
> 本人看到萝卜片不多，大部分都在瞎掰。

“诺克特，等下在露娜芙蕾雅殿下面前千万不能失礼。”伊格尼斯对着刚刚从雷加利亚的驾驶舱里出来的诺克特说。

“这我当然知道。”诺克特没好气地看了他一眼。颇为无奈地望着他的雷加利亚。戴涅布莱受到了尼弗海姆的突然袭击，诺克特收到了露娜的求救立刻带领王之剑的部队赶了过来，所幸的是他们遇到的是一位自大的年轻准将而不是像瑞布斯或者阿拉尼亚这种难缠的对手。

虽然挫败了敌人，但是诺克特驾驶的雷加利亚还是被炮火击中导致备用引擎出现了故障，不过所幸的是路西斯的部队和戴涅布莱都没有什么大的损失，王之剑的机甲也可以交给戴涅布莱的修理师修理维护。

“诺克特，你这几次战斗都太冒进了。你忘了我都和你说过什么吗？”

“是是是。”诺克特不耐烦地打断了格拉迪欧的教育。

“最近尼弗海姆的动向非常奇怪。”伊格尼斯用短信和科尔将军简单汇报了战况，他扶着下巴思考着，却不能确定帝国军躁动的原因，“他们为什么要突然袭击戴涅布莱？”

“我也想知道。”提到尼弗海姆诺克特就感觉心情烦躁，他望着远处停在布满绿色植被的山坡上的黑色机甲，用力地吐了口气。

机甲和戴涅布莱，多么差劲的搭配。

“嘿我联络过希德了，说西德尼最快明天晚上能到这里。”格拉迪欧晃了晃手机，“祈祷在这之前尼弗海姆不会再对这里发动奇袭吧。”

“真麻烦……”诺克特烦躁地把手抱在胸前，正巧看到露娜朝他走来，马上挺直腰板恢复了挺拔的站姿。

“诺克提斯殿下，您没事真是太好了。”出于外交礼节，露娜朝诺克特弯腰行礼，诺克特也微微欠身以示礼貌。

“你不用跟我讲究那么多了，这边怎么样？”

“多亏了路西斯派来的部队，没有受到太多的损伤。”

“你们没事就好……”诺克特松了一口气，简单地跟露娜说明了他们来的路上的遭遇还有雷加利亚现在的情况。露娜抬头看着名为雷加利亚的黑色机甲，叫身边的副官将所有损坏的机甲都送去修理。

“没关系的，雷加利亚的修理师明天就到。比起这个，我更想和你讨论一下瑞布斯的动向还有和阿尔科特政府联盟的事。”

诺克特跟着露娜前往戴涅布莱的议事厅，路上到处都是被魔导机甲炮击产生的断裂的建筑，白色的大理石柱子露出破碎粗糙的截面，像是腐朽断裂的白骨。原本布满植被的草地被翻了过来，灰褐色的土壤掺着植物的根须暴露在空气中，像是伤口外翻的血肉。空气中弥漫着草木断裂时产生的浓浓的青草味——那种被称为青草味的，草木死亡的味道。

为了帮助不擅长机甲作战的戴涅布莱（他们甚至都没有专门操纵机甲的军队），诺克特承诺将他带来的王之剑部队暂时留在戴涅布莱以抵御尼弗海姆的侵略。但是诺克特和露娜讨论了很久，也不知道尼弗海姆突然袭击戴涅布莱的用意，更何况这次袭击是如此仓促，对方也只派出了一只个人部队，更加像是一场试探。

诺克特不知道瑞布斯葫芦里卖的什么药，难道他真的疯起来连自己的家乡都打吗？

夜里，诺克特站在窗前，看着远处新建的工厂还亮着灯光，那应该是戴涅布莱专门建造来维修机甲的地方。诺克特感觉心像是被什么东西狠狠搓了一下。他还记得在他5岁的时候戴涅布莱是什么样子，也记得那时候这里的人过着怎样的生活，戴涅布莱是所有星球中社会阶级最和谐的，因为神巫一族都是omega的原因，omega在这里的社会地位要比其他地方高得多，所有的性别都能在这里找到自己的一席之地，不像路西斯有严重的地域和性别歧视。

这里曾经是那么美好惬意的地方，将来也本应该是这样的。

工厂的灯依然亮着，这在戴涅布莱的夜晚是那么突兀，诺克特真希望战争结束以后露娜可以将它关掉。

他瞪着这个诞生于战争的建筑看了好一会儿，打了个哈欠，把自己扔进柔软的被子里。

第二天诺克特受邀和露娜一起检阅戴涅布莱的新式机甲。灰色的巨大金属机器低垂着头站成一排，等待着诺克特和露娜的审视。虽然是使用原有的老式机型改装的，但是看得出这些机甲已经都装备上了先进的武器系统，已经足以用来当做兵器使用了。

诺克特看着这些冰冷的金属铁块伫立在开满吉尔花的土地上，这场面生硬沉闷得让他想呕吐。

突然不知道从哪里刮来一阵强劲的风，诺克特的刘海被吹得糊在眼睛上，他好不容易睁开眼，看到的是漫天的蓝色。吉尔花像是被人全部掀到了天上，深蓝的花瓣随着气流漫天飞舞。随后诺克特看到了朝他们奔驰而来的雷加利亚。

雷加利亚环绕着他们飞速奔驰，然后一圈一圈的靠近，气流越来越大，格拉迪欧和伊格尼斯警惕地将诺克特和露娜护在身后，可以看到雷加利亚被一位不知名的驾驶员熟练地操纵着，在阅兵场上表演各式各样的漂移动作，甚至还有很多诺克特自己都没法完全掌握的技巧。他从来都没听说过戴涅布莱有水平如此高超的驾驶员。诺克特听见身后的王剑中有人吹起了赞赏的口哨声。还有边上戴涅布莱的随行官员们无奈又带笑的叹息“那家伙又来了。”

最后雷加利亚在露娜芙蕾雅的面前停了下来，人形的机甲单膝跪地，像是等待女王为自己加冕的骑士。护在露娜面前的伊格尼斯弓起身体，随时准备战斗。

“等一下，他不是敌人。”露娜把手放在伊格尼斯挡在她面前的胳膊上，示意他放下武器。伊格尼斯照做了，但还是紧紧盯着雷加利亚的驾驶舱。

从驾驶舱里冒出来了一个他们没有见过的金发青年。青年从驾驶舱里跳了出来，在露娜面前单膝跪地，低着头毕恭毕敬地行礼：“露娜芙蕾雅大人，我把路西斯的机甲修好了。”

他的蓝眼睛中闪耀着星星的光，蓝色的花瓣落在他翘起的金发上，像是蛋糕上点缀的蓝莓。此刻他正用无比期待地眼神仰头看着露娜。如果他长了尾巴的话此刻一定在晃个不停。

倒不如说所有人都看到了他那根不存在的使劲摇晃的尾巴。

“谢谢你，普隆普特君。”露娜没有让他的希望落空，将自己的手递给他，普隆普特虔诚地亲吻她手上的戒指。

“戴涅布莱什么时候有的那么厉害的驾驶员？居然还能修雷加利亚。”格拉迪欧用胳膊肘偷偷捅了一下诺克特的腰，“你看他还戴着项圈，居然还是个omega。”

但是诺克特完全没有搭理他。格拉迪欧又捅了他一下，对方依然没有任何反应。

诺克特看着眼前沐浴在蓝色花瓣中的金发青年，感觉眼前一阵眩晕，他的感官出现了故障，什么也看不见，什么也听不见，他现在只想要大叫。

“诺克提斯殿下，这位是普隆普特君，就是他帮助戴涅布莱研发的新式机甲。”

“诺克特！”伊格尼斯压低了嗓音唤了诺克特一声，用力推了他一下，总算是把诺克特的意识塞回到他的身体里来了。

“啊……啊谢谢你修好雷加利亚。”诺克特尽可能的让自己的语气听起来能平静些。

“我的荣幸，殿下。”普隆普特低垂着眼睛行了礼，当他抬起头看到诺克特的脸的时候他明显身体停顿了一下，但还是尽量平息自己的呼吸，尽管他的腿和双手已经开始发抖了。

“那个……对不起露娜大人，我先把殿下的机甲带回去。”普隆普特说话的尾音微微颤抖，他匆忙地向着两人行礼，转身逃似的钻进了雷加利亚的驾驶舱。

“等……啧！”诺克特的气息堵在胸口令他无法呼气也无法出声。只能懊恼地咂嘴，还必须在露娜面前把这份窘迫收好。

“你说那个omega，”尼克斯见两人的反应如此异常，忍不住悄悄偏过头问站在他身边的克劳，“是不是欠了殿下的钱？”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能带有部分的强制肉？我也不知道这玩意算不算强制……自由心证吧，如果有任何不适请及时跳车。

诺克特的背脊感受着粗糙的树干，背后靠着东西的实感令他稍微安心了一些，他握紧了手中的枪，闭上眼，集中所有的精神去倾听周围的环境。他祈祷伊格尼斯他们能够尽早找到这里，因为决定这场战斗输赢的关键已经不是他和那位敌人谁能抓住谁，而是他们谁的国家能先找到他们。  
诺克特在两天前的那场战斗中轻敌了，他原本打算引诱对方被彗星击中失去战斗力好抢走尼夫海姆的魔导机甲带回去研究。没想到反而被对方牵制住差点同归于尽，诺克特驾驶的路西斯之星被彗星砸中了中央反应炉，而对方的机甲则被诺克特扯掉了双臂，两人双双坠落到这个不知名的小星球上。好在他在路西斯之星坠毁前及时地将自己弹出驾驶舱。他在降落的过程中看到了一个打开的降落伞被挂在不远处的雨林里。但是当他过去查看的时候那里只剩下白色的降落伞和茂密的树荫纠缠在一起。  
对方是一个极其难缠的对手，他有能和诺克特同归于尽的觉悟和胆量，也有和他的勇气相称的高超的驾驶技巧和灵活的身手，诺克特认为他比那位开着特制机甲的年轻准将要棘手得多。但是这个敌人有一个巨大的软肋——他很急切地想要活捉诺克特。  
对方果然没有让诺克特等太久，两天的僵持已经令他的耐心到达了极限。诺克特听到了左侧的草丛传来响动，他立马召唤出单手剑朝那里掷去，剑光夹杂着火星照亮了那人蓝色的眼睛。诺克特想猛地撞击他的身体将对方扑倒在地，不料对方敏捷地侧过身体令诺克特重重地摔在地上。诺克特站起身时眼前已经被对方拳头的阴影覆盖，他靠着本能的反应向后撤去，他没有召唤出剑刃而是顺着对方扑空的拳头的手臂出拳，狠狠地击中了对方的腹部。对方吃痛地弯下腰，诺克特趁这个机会用肘部猛击他的背脊。金发的男子发出了痛苦的咳嗽声，但却只是向前踉跄了几步没有倒下，随后立即转身抵御诺克特接下来的进攻。  
这场搏斗并没有持续多久，对方因为体力不支而接连被诺克特击中，诺克特虽然也被他打中了几拳，但是他出拳的力度对诺克特完全够不成威胁。对方摇晃着发出痛苦又沉重的喘息，却又不肯就范，想要抓住一切机会逃脱。  
还真是个意志力顽强的家伙。诺克特觉得他紧锁眉头咬紧牙关不肯认输的样子很值得尊敬，但是这样的人作为敌人的就非常麻烦了。  
只可惜他是敌人。  
最终诺克特抓着那人柔软的金发把他的头按在柔软的草皮上，膝盖用力碾压对方的背脊，对方发出绝望的惨叫，双手还挣扎着想要反击，诺克特掏出手枪对着他耳边的地面连开三枪，子弹在地面溅起的泥土落在他杂乱的发间，滚烫的枪管抵住了他的头颅。  
普隆普特的脑子里全是枪响震荡大脑产生的回音，他的喘着粗气，泥土和青草的气息被他粗鲁地吸入，然后化为浑浊的叹息。枪响之后过了很久他的脑子里依然响彻着尖锐的声音。身后压制自己的人似乎在对着自己喊着什么，但是他什么都听不清，他稍稍偏过头想听清楚，抵在头上的枪又用力了几分，枪管的热度灼烧着他的头皮。他的手被人反剪在身后，手腕上传来冰凉的金属质感。  
但是这些对现在的他来说都不重要，或者说被俘虏并不是眼前最重要的危机。现在最大的危机来自于他身体深处的变化。  
偏偏在这种时候……普隆普特感觉到从身体里翻腾涌出的不详的兴奋感，这种异样感像是无数小虫从他的身体内侧爬过，然后变成潮湿的水气顺着他的血管滑进他的心脏和四肢。他明明感到四肢疲软，心脏却强有力地跳动着，那些东西在他炙热的体温下蒸腾成迷蒙的雾，透过他的皮肤和呼吸挥发到外面，和先前诺克特为了制伏他用来威吓他的alpha信息素混在在一起。  
诺克特敏锐地察觉到空气中的异样，那股甜腻的气息钻进他的鼻腔，扼住他的意识，他的身体自己动了起来，原始的冲动抢走了主导权。  
唤回他理智的是额头传来的剧痛，他的眼前一阵发黑，脑子像是被搅过的沸腾的粥，那个金发青年不知道什么时候被自己翻了过来压在身下，对方的脸上也是绯红一片，额头上还有一块更深的红印，他正一边瞪着自己一边痛苦地吞咽着什么。  
“滚开，可恶的……路西斯人。”他的声音伴着粗重的喘息，胸口剧烈的起伏，他吸入肺部的氧气都没办法支撑他连贯地说完一句话“给我……滚下去。”  
诺克特这才意识到他俩现在的样子有多糟糕——身下的人不知什么时候已经被褪下了裤子，露出白皙结实的大腿和泥泞的下身，他可以看到对方大腿的皮肤下静静流淌的紫色血液，对方的下身早已兴奋地立起，在他的注视下颤颤巍巍地分泌出透明的液体。  
“哈……滚开……不要看……”普隆普特的手被拷在身后，他只能扭动身体试图遮掩自己暴露在诺克特注视下的下身。他在扭动挣扎的时候能清晰地感受到两腿间的滑腻。不管他多么想要抵抗，他的身体都已经做好了交合的准备。他听到年轻的alpha吞咽唾沫的声音。  
诺克特的裤裆挤得难受，omega清甜的香味让他浑身燥热，热量冲击着他的大脑和下体，他现在只想放弃思考把自己的下身狠狠插进这个omega的身体里，一直顶到身体的最深处。但是他不能这么做，他是他的战俘。他可不想在报纸上看到诸如“路西斯王子强奸omega战俘”的新闻头条。  
可现在的情况也不能放着不管，再这么下去他非要被憋疯了不可。更何况对方端正美丽的脸正沉浮在情欲中，摆出泪眼迷离的脸对自己说不要。  
这样反而更加难以忍受了啊！  
omega真的太麻烦了。诺克特用力叹了口气，俯下身去抱住了对方。对方抬起腿似乎是想要踢开他，但却使不上力气，光滑的大腿蹭过诺克特的腰际，被诺克特用手搂住，顺着大腿摸到了普隆普特不停收缩的甬道附近。他的两腿间还在不断涌出湿热的体液，他的理智在拒绝，但是身体却热情地发出邀请。诺克特的身体覆到普隆普特的身上，他感受到了诺克特的体温，身体用力扭动想要挣扎，伴随着剧烈挣扎的还有越来越频繁的喘息和鼻尖上在阳光下看起来亮晶晶的薄汗。不管哪一个都在猛烈的撞击诺克特的理智。诺克特这才知道原来发情是这么痛苦的事情。  
“哈啊……你他妈的听不懂人话吗…………我叫你……啊……”诺克特的手指在普隆普特下身的入口处打转，指甲小心翼翼地按压着入口肿胀的嫩肉，引得他的咒骂变成了高亢的呻吟，他紧紧咬住嘴唇发出破碎的嘤咛。  
诺克特用另一只手按住他的后劲把他的头埋在自己的颈窝里，尽力释放alpha的信息素，普隆普特不由得夹紧了双腿。  
“你他妈的……啊……闭嘴……”尖锐的痛楚从诺克特的肩膀传来，但是普隆普特口腔的湿热却又令他兴奋，“我不会进来……但是我得先……先帮你度过……嗯……发情期……”  
说完他便吻上普隆普特的嘴唇，为了能不听他一边呻吟一边说不要来挑战自己定力的极限。  
为了防止自己被咬他还用拇指按住了对方的下巴，但是令他意外的是接吻时对方的舌头迫不及待地进入了他的领地，看来他的理智已经被发情期带来的冲动消磨得差不多了。他的口中也满满的都是omega的味道。像是一种清甜多汁的水果，咬开果肉以后可以吸吮流出汁水。  
普隆普特被alpha的体温还有信息素包裹着，信息素的味道让他能够短暂的压抑身体的燥热，但是很快燥热的冲动变得更加强烈，他吞咽对方的唾液，下颚被扣住，只能任由对方找他的口中肆意舔弄。可耻的是他的身体很喜欢这种感觉，酥麻的感觉像是电流沿着脊椎传递到身体的每一个细胞中，他不知道自己到底是因为快感还是仅仅因为呼吸不畅发出断断续续的哼哼声。对方也没好到哪里去，诺克特吃力地喘着粗气，一边还不知疲倦地舔舐着自己的上颚和舌尖。他抵在普隆普特温丝不挂的大腿上的下体硬得像盔甲护裆。  
诺克特的手指滑进了湿润的甬道。普隆普特的身体分泌出的液体顺着诺克的指缝流地他满手都是，他的手指在普隆普特的体内毫无阻碍地探索，终于出碰到了某个早已期待已久的东西，引得怀中的人一阵颤栗。  
“干你的……出去……哈啊……啊……不要啊……”嘴上说着不要的普隆普特，身体却很诚实地夹紧双腿，腰部不自觉地扭动着，内壁的肉急切地收缩吞食着诺克特的手指。好像在说“还不够，还想要更多。”  
普隆普特因为双手被束缚在身后，只能努力偏过头想把头埋在肩膀里以逃避诺克特的视线。殊不知这样他金色的侧刘海散乱地覆在绯红的脸颊上就像是浇了焦糖的苹果，他的身体还在散发香甜的气息。  
“啊……不要摆着这样的脸说不要啊……”诺克特看着他，感觉冲动更加难以忍受了。诺克特用捧住他后颈的手指用力捏住他的腺体，不然他怕自己一松手就会忍不住标记他。  
如果他们不是敌人的话，诺克特真的很想把这张漂亮的脸和这对即使蒙上了情色的雾气依然顽强抗争的眸子据为己有。  
为了不让自己把这种想法付诸行动，诺克特选择闭上眼，手指报复一般的用力碾过普隆普特身体的敏感处。他听到那潮湿的哭喊声，普隆普特声音里的水汽沁入他的身体，令他也兴奋得颤栗起来，于是他加快了手上的动作，用手指代替下体在发情的omega身体里挤压着那块最敏感的嫩肉。同时解开了自己的裤子，将早已肿胀不堪的性器挤进普隆普特绷紧并拢的双腿中间。前端分泌出的液体很快和普隆普特大腿间的湿热混在一起，诺克特挺动胯部，他的性器狠狠地擦过普隆普特的囊袋，普隆普特被惊得大叫起来：“什么东西？！唔……你在对我做什么？！”  
回答他的只有肉体碰撞的啪啪声和性器在股间摩擦发出的滑腻的水声，还有诺克特溢出嘴角的低吼和两人交织在一起的信息素的味道。  
普隆普特感觉到来自下面的撞击正在把他的理智连着他的魂魄一起撞出身体，他的背在粗糙的草地上被顶得来回摩擦。他的意识已经飞到了云层之上，被情欲凝聚而成的云层托举着漂浮。他大脑里有个声音在叫嚣呐喊“上我！快用力狠狠地上我！用你alpha的性器用力贯穿我！把我按在身下标记！用精液把我的生殖腔填满！”  
但是话到嘴边又自己变成了“放开我……”“不要……”还有就是无法隐忍的呻吟。  
在信息素的作用下，诺克特光是听到他用几乎是哭泣的语调发出的喘息就已经快要忍不住了。他加快了手上和下体的动作。顶到深处时他的尖端还能碰到普隆普特炙热的柱身。普隆普特弓起身体，仰起头，像是想把自己呈给诺克特，诺克特能透过他身上的制服t恤看到他挺立的乳尖的形状。奇怪的是他明明穿着衣服，诺克特却已经能看到他赤身裸体的样子，他能看到普隆普特那泛红的在男性中过于丰满的胸部，他胸前挺立的制高点像是点缀的丰满的奶油蛋糕上的殷红的果脯。  
明明才没抽送几下，诺克特就已经受不了了。omega的信息素蚕食着他的心智，他用力在普隆普特的大腿中间挺进，随着身体的一阵抽搐，普隆普特的下体上被喷上了浊液。白浊的黏液顺着普隆普特疲软颤抖的性器顶端滴落，他自己也在射精，但是他即使是射精结束他也没能从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，他的眼睛对不上焦，头无力地垂在肩膀上，乱糟糟的金发混着汗水和泥土黏在脸颊上，因为亲吻和舔弄而湿润的嘴唇哆嗦着，涎液顺着嘴角拉出一条细长的银线。他的腿已经使不上力气了，他感觉浑身瘫软得像一滩烂泥，身上没有一处的感官是自己的，没有任何一个部分在听自己的指挥。他被自己的敌人做了这种事，这种他一直小心翼翼惧怕的事情，然而他的敌人没有粗暴的进入他也没有标记他，他通过吸入alpha的信息素和对方的“帮助”得到了快感。他知道这很丢人，但是他想要感谢这个把他铐起来侵犯他的人。光是意识到自己产生了这种奇妙的情绪就让他羞愧得想要自杀。  
诺克特喘着粗气，汗水从鼻尖滴落在普隆普特的衣服上，水渍隔着衣服濡湿了他的乳尖。他看着还沉迷在高潮的余韵中的普隆普特，看着他迷离的蓝色眼睛和布满雀斑的瑰红色脸颊，他吐出的气息里还有他特有的甜味。那是一种能让诺克特从身体内侧感到瘙痒的甜味。  
诺克特发现自己又硬了。  
他揽过普隆普特的腰把他翻了过来，他的腰柔软得不像话。他搂着普隆普特的腰让他贴近自己，他的掌心下是普隆普特腹部肌肉的纹路，他顺着纹路摸索到了胸前的果实。  
“把腿并拢。”他说。  
普隆普特犹豫了一下，但还是夹起自己酸胀的大腿，把诺克特再次挺立的性器夹在两腿间。随后迎来诺克特的另一轮攻势，他的身体为了迎接alpha而分泌的液体随着撞击在诺克特的掌心飞溅开来。诺克特为了不去看那个会让他丧失理智的入口，选择趴在普隆普特的背上，他用自己的外套盖在普隆普特的头上，遮住了他的后颈，然后隔着皮夹克闻从衣物下渗出的混着皮革味的信息素。衣服的阻碍让普隆普特的呻吟像是被蒙在雾里，迷离却又更加勾人。  
诺克特不知道自己到底释放了多少次。只知道最后他和普隆普特的体力都已经到了极限，不能标记和插入让诺克特感到格外的辛苦，普隆普特的屁股和大腿挂满了乳白色的液体，液体顺着他身体的沟壑滑到私密的入口附近。诺克特看着普隆普特的下半身像是拿精液用来洗澡了一样，怀疑自己的体重都要变轻了，不由得感叹—omega真的好厉害啊……  
“喂。”诺克特轻拍普隆普特的脸颊，普隆普特木然地把头转向他，眼神依然迷离空洞映不出东西，“你机甲的补给箱里应该有抑制剂吧。”  
普隆普特轻轻地点了下头。  
两人在原地稍作休息，等体力稍微恢复些了便踏上了寻找抑制剂的旅程。但是他们都不知道机甲究竟坠落在哪里，只能像两只没头苍蝇一样在森林里乱转。更何况普隆普特即使休息过后依然双腿发软，双手被钳制在背后导致身体无法保持平衡，他们的进度被拖慢了不是一点半点。诺克特虽然很想抱怨，但是看到普隆普特即使膝盖发抖也要咬紧牙关不愿意让自己帮忙的样子却又有点于心不忍。他们原本都只是20岁的青年，却要在这个孤星上挣扎厮杀。  
要是战争能早点结束就好了。他心想。  
直到太阳落山，他们依然连一块金属碎片都没见到。  
两人围坐在篝火旁，火堆上烤着诺克特打来的鸟。虽然在料理的时候废了一些力气，但是作为王子殿下的初次下厨也算是做得有模有样。毕竟不是人人都像伊格尼斯那样会去认真研究食谱的，过去诺克特只管品尝，对料理的态度都是英雄不问出处，只要好吃就行。普隆普特无法自由行动，只能看着年轻的王子笨拙地料理好不容易捕获的猎物，却又实在是见不得他浪费珍贵的食物。  
“喂毛不是这样拔的，一根根拔你要拔到明天早上吗？”  
“内脏不扔掉留着过节吗？”  
“屁股都不扔你是打算吃鸟屎吗？”  
“你打算吃它的头来补脑？”  
“啧，再烦你今晚就只有土块吃了。”诺克特被吵得有些不耐烦，但碍于对方的手被绑住了也不能理直气壮地说你行你上。虽然不服气，但也只能按照对方说的来做。好不容易处理完鸟肉，诺克特还不忘学着伊格尼斯的平时做饭的样子，采了些蘑菇塞进鸟的肚子里。将两只鸟架到篝火上像模像样地烤了起来。  
烤肉的香气伴着火堆的烟弥漫开来，可以看到食物的表面被烤的直冒油，油水顺着肉的纹理滴到火堆里发出滋滋的响声。  
诺克特掰了一块鸟腿，滚烫的肉上还带着炭火的气味，可以看到肉的汁水从肉被撕裂的部分沁出。他小心翼翼地吹气，可以闻到烤肉的香味里还混入了蘑菇的香味。虽然没有调味料但是这样一顿烤肉可以给他们提供不少的热量，今天一天实在是发生了太多事，他们都累坏了。  
这边诺克特还在努力想把烤肉上的热度吹散，普隆普特却依然安安静静地望着篝火，橘红色的火光为他身体的轮廓勾勒出一圈亮边，他的金发也染上了火光的红色，他一言不发地盯着篝火，如果不是他的胸口还有微弱的起伏诺克特甚至以为他就是一尊雕像。  
“你倒还挺有骨气的。”诺克特对他扬起下巴。  
“你是打算喂我还是怎么？”普隆普特没好气地说。诺克特现在才想起来他的手现在还被反绑着。  
于是他想都没想就把手头被吹得温度适中的鸟腿递到这位战俘的嘴边。金发的战俘惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，视线在食物和诺克特的脸上来回游移。  
“我没有虐待战俘的兴趣。”诺克特一脸平静地说，丝毫没觉得自己的行为有什么不妥，还觉得举着胳膊有些累，于是坐到普隆普特的边上，淌着汁水的烤肉被送到普隆普特的唇边，他只要一张口就能咬到。  
“你就不能先把我松开吗？！”普隆普特的屁股往旁边挪了挪想和诺克特拉开距离，“你可以用枪指着我。”  
“别以为我不知道你是想乘机夺枪。”诺克特把鸟腿抵在普隆普特的嘴唇上，肉香刺激着普隆普特的神经，他自从坠机后就没好好吃过东西。现在有一大块冒着香味的烤肉在自己的唇边，叫他怎么能忍住。  
他就当拿着烤肉的是个巨大的人形烤肉架好了。  
普隆普特张口咬住了鸟腿上的肉，摆动头把肉从骨头上撕咬下来。普隆普特可以尝到带着蘑菇味的汁水流淌在肌肉的纹理之中。久违的进食勾起了他浑身的饥饿感，他伸长了脖子去撕咬诺克特手上的肉，油脂覆在他粉色的嘴唇上，在火光的照耀下泛着闪光，看上去像是涂了颜色可疑的唇膏。有时候因为一口气咬得太多，普隆普特需要鼓着腮帮子用力咀嚼，然后微微扬起头，伴随着响亮的吞咽声，将满口的食物咽到肚子里。  
诺克特看着他因为吞咽而上下滚动的喉结，想起白天的时候，他也是这样用力地吞咽自己的唾液。  
这个想法就像是一记惊雷，劈在诺克特的心上令他差点停跳。  
普隆普特因为带着热气的美味食物而满足地眯起眼，咬住诺克特手上鸟腿的关节部分啃食着，他的侧刘海随着头的摆动在诺克特的手腕上蹭来蹭去，蹭得他直发痒。一直到这个鸟腿上已经没有一点肉了，他才恋恋不舍地松开口，这次他看向诺克特的眼神带了一点期待，火光在他蓝色的眼睛里闪烁跃动。  
“那个……”诺克特扔掉骨头，随便把手在裤子上抹了几下擦去指尖的油脂，他感觉到耳朵发烫，很庆幸自己的发型能够遮住那已经红得滴血的耳朵，他不知道自己到底是哪里坏掉了，他感觉自己现在简直就像是奇怪的三流色情小说的男主角一样动不动就会想到一些奇怪的东西。一定是omega发情期的错。  
“你老实一点，我先暂时给你松绑。”  
普隆普特没有说话，只是用眼角瞟了他一眼，诺克特解开了手铐，然后用枪指着普隆普特看着他吃饭。  
普隆普特就像是看不见那个黑洞洞的枪口似的，怡然自得地把整只烤鸟拿到手里大口啃了起来。诺克特只能举着枪看着他仔仔细细地吮过每一根骨头，确保自己连一块结缔组织都没剩下后将手指也送到嘴里吮得啧啧作响。  
好不容易捱到普隆普特吃完了他的晚饭，他老老实实地将手背在背后让诺克特把他重新铐上，诺克特注意到他的手腕上满是白天挣扎的时候手铐留下的血痕，只要他轻轻一碰对方就会吃痛地瑟缩起来。  
普隆普特找了个远离诺克的，离篝火不远不近的地方背对着他躺下了。  
不一会儿普隆普特躺着的方向传来舒缓的呼吸声，诺克特捧着他已经微凉的晚饭看着对方微微弯曲的背脊还有被卷翘的金色发尾隐藏的腺体，一个人兀自烦恼——这个omega到底知不知道脖子后面才是最应该保护的地方？


	3. 3

瑞布斯今天的心情很好。  
他刚刚狠狠地挫败了一支在路上偶遇的路西斯小队，对方看到他的旗舰就立刻打出求和的信号，并承诺愿意归还战俘。但是瑞布斯收到这条消息的时候他已经向手下下令开火了。反正他也不是很在意什么战俘，他只是单纯的讨厌路西斯人和他们的王室想要炮轰他们而已，更何况尼夫海姆最不缺的就是士兵，不过既然对方愿意归还那就姑且收着吧。  
被送还的战俘是个金发青年，青年看起来有些怕他，但还是强压着恐惧直视着他的眼睛，大声汇报自己的姓名和所属部队。  
瑞布斯认识这个被归还的战俘，他是洛奇准将的副官，平时总是面无表情地跟在洛奇的身后，和那些带着铁面具的没有灵魂的下级士兵没有什么区别。明明是个omega却不戴项圈妄图冒充beta，虽然他欺骗了其他人但是骗不过瑞布斯——神巫一族的血液给了他看透生物本质的权利。  
他还看到这个omega不久前刚发过情。  
于是他撩起对方覆盖住后脖子的细碎的发尾，将他的后颈暴露在空气中，在瑞布斯碰到他的时候他的肩膀猛地缩了一下，但是很快他又颤抖着强迫自己站直。  
普隆普特听到瑞布斯将军的鼻子里发出轻蔑的哼声。他想他大概知道他在嘲弄什么。  
“呵，洛奇这个蠢蛋。整天把一个omega带在身边，结果还错过了发情期。”瑞布斯毫不避讳地在普隆普特面前嘲讽他的直属上司，普隆普特听了他的话也忍不住有些想笑，但是他必须要忍住，于是他只能抽动嘴角，假装自己在因为长官被侮辱而生气，其实心里早就乐开了花。

普隆普特的审查进行了很久。他被关在一个小房间里被一遍遍提问相同的问题，除了性别之外他通通如实回答了，但对方像是有意要关着他似的，他被关这个密封的小房间里，只能看着飞虫绕着刺眼的白织灯泡飞来飞去打发时间。这个地方虽然沉闷又无趣，但是他在这里却产生了异样的安心感。没有明明无冤无仇却要与之拼命的敌人，也没有咄咄逼人的上司，现在那些人已经不怎么审问他了，只是单纯地把他关着，普隆普特倒也乐得清闲，但他也害怕自己是omega的秘密暴露，更害怕自己会怀孕，如果真的发生了那种事他要怎么办？军队应该会把他除名吧，那之后他应该怎么办？  
就在他面对墙角思考这些可能并不存在的问题的时候，他被告知他已经通过审查可以归队了。  
奇怪的是过来把他领走的并不是洛奇，而是沃斯戴尔。  
沃斯戴尔是少数知道他是个omega的人之一，但是他和洛奇一直在等待他自然发情，他拒绝为普隆普特提供抑制剂，害得他只能自己花钱偷偷购买。普隆普特不知道他们到底在进行什么样的研究，他只知道沃斯戴尔十分关心他的身体健康并且定期为他采血。但并不是什么令人舒服的关心，充其量就是实验者关注笼子里的小白鼠这样的程度。抛开别的不谈，没人会因为被一个地中海老头子关心而开心的。  
沃斯戴尔看起来格外的生气，他嘴里不停重复着咒骂瑞布斯的话，他的语速很快，普隆普特只听到几个诸如报告、实验等破碎的词语。他的手如同钩爪一般紧紧钳着普隆普特的胳膊拽着他走向实验室，疼痛让普隆普特皱起眉头。  
沃斯戴尔把普隆普特拖到实验室，这个地方一直给他一种透不过气的压抑感，粗细不一的管道像是蠕虫一般在地面和墙面上扭曲着，还有无数的装满了不明液体的巨大装置，光是看着这些他就已经能感受到那些液体粘腻冰冷的恶心触感。  
沃斯戴尔一走进实验室便急不可耐地扒开普隆普特背后的衣领，当他发现普隆普特并没有被标记之后松了口气，对普隆普特的态度也缓和了不少，开始给普隆普特进行全身检查。  
但是这种缓和并没有持续多久。  
“你发过情了？！”沃斯戴尔禁不住提高了音量质问普隆普特，“你之前一直在偷偷使用抑制剂？！”  
普隆普特被他突然提高的嗓门吓了一跳，沃斯戴尔用布满了血丝的眼睛瞪着他，普隆普特知道自己瞒不下去了，于是他默认了。  
“原来是这样，居然是这样？！”沃斯戴尔在实验桌上堆积如山的报告里翻找着什么，随后他抽出几张报告仔细比对了起来。  
普隆普特发现他的呼吸随着比对越来越沉重，惹得他也跟着透不过气来，他不知道沃斯戴尔发现他偷吃抑制剂会怎么处置他，把他关起来等到下一次发情期吗？好在他被交还的时间早，还没有办法检测出他有没有受孕，不然沃斯戴尔和洛奇非要杀了他不可。  
“普隆普特。”沃斯戴尔比对完实验报告，普隆普特听到他叫自己名字的时候感觉心跳陡然加快了，他的心跳剧烈得发疼，“你真是令我失望。”  
“我原本以为这是索尔海姆的自然现象，还想着等你自然发情。没想到你居然欺骗我。”  
沃斯戴尔在抽屉里翻找着，拿出了一罐淡红色的液体，缓缓地将药剂吸入针管，然后挤出针管里的空气，红色药剂飞溅了出来落在地上：“看来我们不需要再等了。”  
普隆普特立刻意识到那针管里的是什么，他转身撂倒了站在他身后的警卫朝实验室大门跑去。沃斯戴尔都不需要下命令，从门外进来十几名戴着魔导面具的士兵将普隆普特团团围住。  
普隆普特绝不能让自己被注射那种东西，他奋力击倒企图上前制服他的人，但是终究寡不敌众。他被人狠狠地踢中了小腹，还有人抓着他的肩膀用膝盖顶撞他的胃，然后又被人用胳膊肘用力地撞击了太阳穴，他重重地摔倒在地上，身体里的内脏像是被搅在了一起，疼痛感顺着他的血管在不同的脏器间穿梭，他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，眼前一片漆黑，他努力抬起头睁开眼，却只能看到无数彩色的光点在黑色的背景上闪烁跳跃。他的手臂发麻使不出力气，光是捂住痛处就已经开始费力地颤抖。  
他的胳膊被人一左一右架住，他们踩在他的小腿上迫使他跪下，普隆普特无力地扭动肢体想要挣扎，他的世界在眼前扭曲旋转，黑雾蒙住了他的双眼，他感觉到脖子上传来尖锐的痛感，冰凉的液体被挤入他的体内，冷得他直打哆嗦。  
“哇哦……”艾汀一走进实验室就看到地上横七竖八躺着好几个人，沃斯戴尔正在往普隆普特的胳膊里注射肌肉松弛剂，“看来我运气不错，正好赶上你实验的新进展。”  
沃斯戴尔没有理他，把手中的针筒扔到垃圾桶里。  
艾汀蹲下身抬起普隆普特的下巴，普隆普特的额头和嘴角还有被殴打的淤青和血痕，他的嘴唇哆嗦着，使劲眨着充血变红的眼睛想要看清面前的人是谁，艾汀闻到他的汗味已经开始挥发出omega特有的味道，于是恶意地散发alpha的信息素来恐吓他。  
普隆普特对他的味道产生了反应，他的视力好像还没有完全恢复，他眨着不停流泪的双眼，朝艾汀的方向露出困惑的表情。  
“你来没用的。”沃斯戴尔轻轻推开艾汀，拽着普隆普特的胳膊把他拉起来，“只有索尔海姆的alpha可以让他受孕。”  
“哦？”艾汀俯身继续端详普隆普特的脸，然后嘲弄地用指尖拍了拍，“那看来我们很快就可以见到真正的索尔海姆人了，加油哦~omega君。”  
“给我去把洛奇准将叫来。”戴尔沃斯吩咐身边的人。

瑞布斯揉了揉发疼的太阳穴，他把手中的实验资料整理成简报塞进名为“安步拉”的无人机里。刚刚沃斯戴尔带着艾汀来自己这里大闹了一场，强行要带走因为前几天的战斗贸然突袭导致尼弗海姆大败，现在正在被关禁闭的洛奇。虽然这些都在他的意料之中，但是他没想到艾汀会跟过来，因为艾汀的介入他比原计划拖延的时间少了许多，但是应该已经足够了。  
他揉了揉酸痛的肩膀，不知道露娜看到他送去的“大礼”会露出什么样的表情，应该能让他们对诸神和古代文明的研究有新的进展。  
他随手把从沃斯戴尔那里换来的实验报告揉成一团，扔进废纸篓。随后靠在椅背上，放松他僵直的背脊，舒舒服服地阖上眼睛。  
然后他办公室的门又被人猛地踢开，那倒霉的门重重的撞上墙壁发出巨响，然后又被反弹回去大力关上，整个门框都因为猛烈的撞击而震动。  
阿拉尼亚朝地上丢出一个白色的人形的东西，那是个穿个隔热服的人，正努力挣扎着想要爬起来，但却使不出力气，只能无力的摆动肥大的四肢，看起来滑稽又可怜。  
瑞布斯的眉心揪成一团，一脸嫌恶地看着地上的人：“你已经辞职了，阿拉尼亚团长，不用给我送礼物。”  
“这就是你给我的饯别礼吗？”阿拉尼亚没好气地瞪着瑞布斯，“给我一个正在发情的omega？”  
“发情？不可能。”  
“那请你把隔热服打开闻一闻，我的佣兵团不接受omega。”  
“他已经被调到你的空师团了，在你辞职之前。”瑞布斯说，“你可以把你的团员丢在宇宙里的任何一个地方。”  
“瑞布斯，”阿拉尼亚咬着牙，看见瑞布斯正准备打开隔热服，为了不被信息素影响只能愤愤地戴上氧气面罩，“你真的是个混蛋。”  
Omega甜腻的气味立刻充满了整个房间，幸亏这个房间经过密封处理，不然要是被基地里的alpha们闻到这个味道恐怕又要引起一场不小的暴动。瑞布斯抓着普隆普特的领子把他拎起来，从随身的口袋里拿出抑制剂。  
“等一下……我……可能……”在他拿出抑制剂的时候普隆普特微微偏过头想要逃避注射。瑞布斯不耐烦地挑眉：“怎么？你很享受发情吗？”  
“我有可能……”普隆普特咬着牙，没办法把怀孕二字说出口。  
“没有。”冰冷的药剂被注射进体内，随后普隆普特又被关进闷热的隔热服。他像是一只瘫软的皮球，被瑞布斯扔到阿拉尼亚脚边。  
“你这个混蛋……”阿拉尼亚叹了口气把浑身无力的普隆普特扶起来让他靠在自己身上，“我要把他扔去你的家乡给你妹妹找麻烦。”  
“随便你。”


	4. 4

诺克特养过一只猫。  
那只猫又在他睡觉的时候爬到他身上来了，它难得没有一屁股坐在诺克特的脸上，或是用爪子拍他。今天它只是乖乖地伏在他身上，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着他的脖颈，弄得他脖子发痒。猫咪的呼吸喷在他的脖子里，蓬松的毛发蹭着他的脸颊。他偏过头用脸蹭了蹭他的宠物猫，脸颊蹭过长短不齐的毛发让他感觉很舒服，他伸出手环抱住那只猫，它好像又变胖了，明明已经在给它吃减肥餐了才对。  
他的手顺着猫咪的背脊往上，手指轻轻搔挠它耳朵根的位置，他感觉身上的猫扭动着身子在他身上蹭来蹭去，想要找一个舒服的姿势，它毛茸茸的温暖的脸埋进诺克特锁骨的凹陷处，发出舒服的呼噜声。  
诺克特能闻到猫咪身上特有的宠物的味道，但是又和平时的味道不太一样，是因为莫妮卡给它换香波了吗？感觉这次的味道更加清甜，好像他抱着的不是猫，是一筐熟透的苹果还有绽放的鲜花。  
诺克特摸过猫咪背脊上平滑柔顺的毛发，指甲轻轻挠了一下它的尾巴根，过去只要他摸了这里，这只猫不管先前多闹腾都会立马像被抽掉了骨头一样瘫在他怀里任他抚摸。  
但是这次怀里的猫却绷直了背脊，在诺克特的耳边发出了隐忍的呻吟。诺克特感觉有湿热的风吹在他的耳垂上。怀里的猫在他身上不安地扭动，压得他透不过气，这只猫简直重得跟人一样，甜美的味道钻入他的鼻腔，就和白天那个omega身上的味道一模一样。  
就连发出的呻吟声也很像。  
诺克特抬起头，发现身上的猫变成了人。他的战俘正趴在他的身上把头埋在他的肩膀上贪婪地大口吸气。他能清晰地听到他把自己的味道吸进肺里，一直到把胸腔撑的满满的什么都吸不进去了，再慢慢的把自己的气味呼出来。炽热的气体喷在诺克特的皮肤上结成一层薄薄的水汽。  
他搂着战俘的腰支起上半身，让对方跨坐在自己的大腿上，对方非但没有挣扎，反而乖巧地往诺克特的怀里钻，一边像是在催促着什么地磨蹭着下半身。而诺克特早就因为omega散发的甜美香气产生了反应。  
这绝对是梦。  
诺克特知道的，这一定是个梦。  
身上的人白天发情的时候还对他又踢又咬，恨不得把他肩膀上的肉给撕下来吃了。现在居然在他的怀里撒娇求欢，乖巧得像诺克特饲养的猫。  
诺克特的脑子昏昏沉沉的，像是哪里的齿轮被卡住了。他只能听到战俘的喘息声，感觉他紧贴着自己的热度，还有在空气中弥漫的浓稠的信息素的味道。  
诺克特知道的，这种情况一般叫做清醒梦。  
那既然是梦的话，自己就用不着客气了。虽然不能太激烈把自己弄醒，毕竟那样就得不偿失了，但是他可以小小地报复一下这个害他沦陷的omega。  
他把手探进对方的衣服里，顺着光滑的背脊向上抚摸，指尖勾勒出脊柱的线条，对方不禁抬起头，诺克特顺势咬住了对方的脖子，就像一只猎豹咬住他的猎物一般。对方的汗水像是沁满omega信息素的果汁，诺克特的唇齿在对方的锁骨和脖子处流连，在他想要在脖子上留下些什么的时候他感觉到身上的人摇晃着想要躲开。  
“不会标记你的。”他搂着对方的脖子让他贴近自己，手有一下没一下地按着他脖子后面的腺体。  
“嗯……”对方轻轻应了一声，又把头伸到诺克特气味最浓密的脖颈处深深地吸气。  
于是诺克特为了满足他释放出了更多的alpha信息素，他听到伏在肩上的人发出满足的叹息。  
但是诺克特可不满足。  
他解开了对方的腰带，把手伸进去，摸到对的内裤上早就已经湿了一大片，隔着布料都能摸到湿热粘腻的体液，对方的身体早就自己做好了准备，他的手指伸到里面能摸到不断翕动的湿滑的穴口。  
金发的战俘的声音像是沾满了糖浆，他在诺克特的耳边发出享受的颤音，他稍稍撑起身子，用大腿摩擦着诺克特鼓起的股间。  
于是诺克特毫不客气地脱下了两人的裤子，早就充血肿胀的性器沐浴在弥漫着信息素的空气中，这个星球的晚上有些凉，他们都感觉胯下又湿又冷必须尽快暖和起来才行。  
诺克特连扩张都没有做便急不可耐地扶着对方的腰，让性器对准他不断发出邀请的入口处，他能看到半透的液体顺着对方发颤的大腿内侧流下来，一直流到诺克特的的腿上，还有一些直接打湿了诺克特的柱身。他的下面涨得发疼，他可以感觉到这些体液也散发着浓烈的信息素的味道，这甜美的香气简直就像毒品一样摧残着诺克特的理智。  
你在等什么？现在是在做梦啊！快插进去，狠狠地干他，快去用你的武器刺穿这个omega。  
诺克特的脑子里有个声音在大喊。  
于是他抓着对方不停扭动的腰肢往下按，他的前端挤进了对方身体里最柔软的部分，因为身体交合的部分全是omega的体液，所以进入要比他想象中的容易得多，他的坚挺正推开对方入口处层层堆叠的肉把对方的内壁撑开，光是前端传来的挤压感就让诺克特舒服得眼前发白。  
“哈啊？！等……”对方的身体突然一颤，像是刚刚从梦里醒过来一样，他发出惊恐的悲鸣摇晃着身体想要逃脱。但是他的腰使不上力气，诺克特抓着他的腰像是抓住了他全身的力气。他无力地扭动下半身，但这除了让对方进入的更深之外并没有别的用处，手腕的伤口磨蹭着手铐，尖锐的疼痛敲击着他因为沉迷信息素而变的迟钝的大脑。  
普隆普特不知道自己到底怎么了。他怀疑晚上吃的蘑菇里有什么会刺激信息素的东西，更何况他还在发情期，他的身体不受他的控制，他本能地寻求alpha的信息素。他承认他很喜欢诺克特的气味，所以等他反应过来的时候自己已经爬到对方的身上贪婪地吸气，他的气味能安抚他下腹的热浪，即使是对方已经从睡梦中醒来搂住自己的腰他也不甘心就这么逃开。他想要信息素，他需要对方的信息素，他想要被这股气味环绕拥抱。虽然他知道他真正想要的并不仅仅是信息素的味道，但是他必须压抑这股冲动。  
可是当对方真正逾矩的时候他已经逃不掉了，他被抓住疲软的腰向下按去，有什么东西在打开他，他感觉到两腿中间的酸痛和肿胀感，而且这种感觉不断的朝着身体内部进发，另一边对方浓烈的信息素的味道扼住了他的神志，他迫切的想要被这个味道侵染。  
诺克特不停拉进他的身体，直到他们的身体完完全全贴合在一起，普隆普特咬着唇不想让自己发出羞耻的呻吟，他的双腿打开成一个令人羞耻的角度，他的身体都被最大限度地撑开，但是却又忍不住收紧。汗水把他脸侧的金发黏在脸颊上，还有几缕头发跑到了嘴里，他伸出舌头想要把头发吐出来，却被诺克特会错了意以为这是某种邀请。于是诺克特凑过来含住了他的舌尖。  
诺克特吸吮着对方的舌尖。他感觉对方的舌头像他吃过的某种水果软糖，咬开的话里面还会溅出甜美的果汁。诺克特明显不满足于舌尖的味道，他大张旗鼓地侵犯对方的领地，他怀疑这个omega是用蜜糖酿出来的毒品，他身体的每一寸都散发着甜美的果香和糖果一般的令人上瘾的甜味。普隆普特因为含着他的舌头只能发出支支吾吾的呻吟还有用力吞咽唾液的声音。普隆普特为了躲避他不断深入的亲吻不自觉的摇晃身体，这让他的下体碾磨挤压起omega的内壁，惹得他绷紧了身体，他感觉到对方身体里的软肉紧紧吸附着自己，像是一种湿热的拥抱。  
他引导着普隆普特的身体朝着自己的身体撞击，对方颤抖着哭着说不要，但是身体却没有停下，肉体撞击产生了湿漉漉的啪啪声，普隆普特浑身都像是被蒙上了一层水雾，诺克特看到有潮水在他蔚蓝色的眼睛里蔓延。普隆普特一边被情欲冲昏了头脑，一边又想要保持理智不能让自己继续沦陷了。他感觉到身体在收紧，在抽搐，他像是脱了水的金鱼，他需要对方的信息素才能呼吸，但又害怕自己会溺死在温柔乡里。他要在他渴望的水源里窒息了。  
“不……哈啊……不要啊……”他不知道是在对谁说，他的身体在说不要停下，他的理智在说不能继续了，他看到诺克特的身体在微弱的火光下也冒着迷样的水汽，他正紧皱着眉头克制着射精的欲望，不停地往自己身体的更深处挺动。  
“你……知道自己在用什么样的表情说这种话吗？”诺克特没有停下下半身的动作。  
“唔……”普隆普特感觉身体内侧很痒，他需要撞击来平复这种瘙痒感，他的大腿中间被撑得发麻，他不自觉地伴随着诺克特的节奏挺动腰肢想要平复这种从下体痒到心里的感觉却触碰到某个位置。一股奇异的电流在他的脑中炸开，他的意识一片空白，身体急切地摆动起来磨蹭着那里想要更多。  
“嗯……那边……不行……好奇怪……”普隆普特哼哼着，一张口涎液就从嘴角漏了出来，在火光下反着暧昧的光。  
接收到信号的诺克特用力撞击着那里，每次用力挺进都让身上的人仰起头发出高亢的叫声。诺克特忍不住在他洁白的脖子上留下红色的印记作为标记的替代，他撩起对方的衣服，啮咬他挺立的乳尖。他的胸部就和他白天想象的一样柔软，毕竟这是他的清醒梦，和自己想象的一样也是正常的。  
诺克特布满了薄茧的手包裹着对方的胸部，胸前挺立的颗粒从指缝中漏出来，诺克特夹紧指缝，他感觉下体的热浪更加强烈了，有什么东西随着撞击被打开了，诺克特探入了一片全新的领域，那里的收缩更加剧烈，挤压着他前段敏感的神经，他差一点就要忍不住了。但是他不忍放弃这个更加私密的区域，他摆动得更加用力也更加频繁，想要进入得更深。  
普隆普特感觉自己的身体里有什么东西在崩塌。他听到自己在发出羞耻浪荡的叫声，但是他控制不住自己，那声音不是从他的嘴里发出来的，是他内心深处的渴望，他甚至都不想承认现在这个沉溺于本能的人是自己。他感觉自己的身体又有什么东西被打开了，对方毫无顾忌地在那个地方横冲直撞，他好像只有随着对方的撞击才能呼吸，才能勉强把头伸出情欲的海面。被侵略的快感裹挟着他的意识，快感操纵他发出催促：“想要……”“那里……好舒服……”他感觉有烟花在身体里炸开，他咬住了诺克特的肩膀好让自己不要再说那些恬不知耻的话。  
诺克特同样沉迷于快感无法自拔，这个梦未免也太真实了。omega的身体吸吮舔食着自己，他在渴求自己，虽然就这点来说这是个不真实的梦，可是肉体的快感却强烈得可怕，诺克特无时无刻不面临着缴械投降的威胁，可他实在是舍不得就这样结束这场梦中的性爱。  
可是梦是不会痛的。  
诺克特的意识被肩膀上的痛感强行拉回身体里，他看到眼前的景象差点叫出声。梦里的一切都是真的，那个他做梦都想干的omega正瘫软在自己的怀里，他的下体深深埋在对方的身体里，诺克特知道自己正在侵犯什么地方，这让他全身的汗都瞬间变凉然后所有的寒气都钻回毛孔里。他必须趁着还没有酿成大错停下来。诺克特强忍住射精的欲望想要退出来，但是他却被自己的结卡住了，他现在进也不是退也不是，大脑放弃了思考。  
“唔……”对方感觉到他的动作突然停下了，抬起头迷惑地望着他，对方翘起的发梢蹭过诺克特的下巴，他用大腿磨蹭着诺克特的胯骨。  
“继续…………求你了……”对方的声音在颤抖，他抽着气，眼里全是蒸腾的水汽，像是要哭了。  
诺克特顾不得管自己的行为会不会上报纸了。  
他捧住普隆普特的臀肉用力抽插起来，在大脑清醒的情况下快感变得更加强烈。对方在自己的顶弄下已经完全忘记了自己的立场，只要一张口便止不住地发出呻吟声，他的声音和味道顺着诺克特的呼吸进入他的心脏，然后化作令他兴奋的养料被传输到血液中。  
终于诺克特忍不下去了，他的理智随着欲望的退潮浮出水面，面前的omega还颤抖着身体沉浸在高潮的余韵中，因为体位关系诺克特要抬起头才能看清他的脸。好在对方正低垂着头。  
普隆普特脸上的汗在火光的照耀下闪闪发亮，他的头发被汗水浸湿贴着消瘦的脸颊，他的脖子和锁骨上都是斑斑点点的吻痕和齿印，不过好在它们都在容易遮挡的位置。他满脸通红，还不停地喘着粗气，像是刚刚被救上岸的溺水的人一样。他的嘴唇被他咬得冒出了红色的血珠，像是点缀在唇上的脂粉。诺克特不得不承认，他真的长得很好看。  
其实这点他白天的时候就已经发现了，普隆普特长得非常好看。他和自己搏斗的样子，在情欲中沉沦的样子，悔恨着哭泣的样子，这些无一不让诺克特着迷，就连他吃东西的样子都让他感觉对方要比食物看起来好吃得多。  
他感觉有什么奇异的东西在心里萌芽了。但是他告诉自己这不是喜欢，他只是受到了信息素的影响，等找到抑制剂一切就都结束了。他不能忘记了对方是自己的敌人，是战俘，不是恋人。  
普隆普特好不容易从欲望中清醒了过来，他宁可自己不要清醒，他不想面对自己和诺克特，如果是和白天一样被对方压在身下的话他还能欺骗一下自己，但是现在他骑在对方身上，对方还射在了他的生殖腔里。  
唯一的幸运大概就是自己没有被标记。  
那以后应该怎么办呢？尼弗海姆的军队不会收留一个怀孕的omega，他假装是beta的事情也会被揭穿。更何况发生了这种事，他再也没有机会也没有脸面去接近那个人了。  
想到这里，一阵酸意捏住了他的鼻尖，大颗的眼泪从眼眶里滚落下来，他用力吸气想要平复呼吸，但是他连正常的吐息都做不到，气息变成抽泣声从他颤抖的嘴唇中吐出来。  
我今后要怎么办啊……普隆普特绝望地想。  
诺克特被他突然冒出的眼泪吓到了，他手忙脚乱地腾出一只手去帮他擦眼泪。普隆普特没有躲开他的手让他稍稍放心了一点，他帮普隆普特把黏在脸上的发丝拨开，捧着对方发烫的脸，普隆普特大声吸气想要压抑眼泪的样子让他有点心疼。  
“那……那个……我会对你负责的！”年轻的王子不知道要怎么安慰对方，但是他猜对方多半是在害怕怀孕，这并不是不负责任的安慰，他确实是这么打算的。  
普隆普特想说什么，但是他一张口就只能发出抽泣声，于是他只能紧紧咬着嘴唇然后不停地摇头。  
诺克特感觉自己的心被什么东西揪紧了，他拥抱着普隆普特，凑过去亲吻他脸上的泪痕。  
普隆普特偏过头想要逃避这个柔软的亲吻，他不能接受敌人的温柔，他宁可诺克特强奸殴打他，比起温暖的拥抱这种粗暴的对待或许还能让他心里少受一些折磨，但是偏偏对方在亲吻他，就连做爱也是在顺着自己的欲望，这令他感到害怕。  
诺克特捧着普隆普特的脸亲吻他的嘴唇，不像是先前带有攻击性的侵略，这个亲吻更像是在安慰他，普隆普特紧紧抿着唇，诺克特没有勉强他，他轻轻舔过被普隆普特咬破的下嘴唇，用自己的嘴唇磨蹭普隆普特的嘴角。  
求你了……不要这样。普隆普特在心里哀求着，他感觉随着诺克特的亲吻，周围的气氛又开始慢慢起了变化。原本清冷的空气越来越热了，热浪又一次向他袭来，他张开嘴想要呼吸，却被alhpa的味道填满了。  
“可以吗？”诺克特小心翼翼地问，他们的下体都再次变得挺硬，它们抵在一起，透明的液体濡湿了对方。  
普隆普特点了点头，他垂下头让刘海挡住他发红的脸。随后他就被诺克特压倒在柔软粗糙的地面上，诺克特用手护住了他的头，顺便拉近他和自己接吻。  
普隆普特闭上眼，索性让体内奔腾的欲望控制自己的神志。  
反正也不会更糟了不是吗？

金发的战俘在自己的身边发出平稳的呼吸，普隆普特在经历了好几次高潮之后终于精疲力竭陷入了昏睡，诺克特虽然很累但是却无法入眠。他帮对方简单的清理了一下顺便整理好两人身上的衣服，好让他们睡醒的时候不至于太尴尬。  
这个omega被诺克特翻来覆去折腾了大半夜，但是诺克特觉得这也不能全怪自己，omega的信息素实在是太可怕了，他都已经累得半死了下体还是不知疲倦地一次次抬头。他怀疑omega是某种专门用来对付alpha的兵器，为的是让他们心甘情愿地累死。  
他真好看啊。诺克特心想。过去他一直以为自己喜欢比较光洁的脸，没想到这次却领略到了雀斑的性感。他看着睡在他边上的人，忍不住又想去亲吻他嘴角的痣。  
看来回去以后有得好忙了。


	5. 5

诺克特把头埋在柔软的被褥里，呼吸着晒过的被子散发的温暖的气味。他刚刚从睡梦中醒来，那是一场极其香艳的梦。梦里他把那个金发的omega按在身下狠狠地侵犯，对方不知疲倦地在他身下用因为哭泣而略显沙哑的叫声求欢，伴随着他挺进的节奏扭动腰肢配合他，他们的身体一次又一次紧紧贴合在一起，交合的部分已经不能再深入了。偶尔停下来调整体位对方还会吸着鼻子哀求他继续。“好想要……”他这么说着，用胳膊勾住诺克特的脖子，黏黏糊糊地缠着他和自己接吻，就像是一个在沙漠中行走的快要渴死的旅人渴望泉水一样，他渴求着诺克特的亲吻和爱抚。他的皮肤上满满的都是斑驳的红点，诺克特才不管什么遮不遮得住，不仅仅是脖子和胸口，就连大腿内侧的嫩肉他都没有放过。他咬破了对方脖子后面的皮肤，信息素随着他的唾液流进对方的伤口。身下的人用甜得发腻的声音叫他的名字，撒娇似的用腿缠上他的腰，因为他的深入战栗着弓起身体。  
诺克特的身体都变得在这甜美的温柔乡里变得飘飘然，他和身下的人一起迎来了快感的顶峰，他绷直了身体，把力气灌注到对方的身体里。然后他落在柔软的床上，怀里的人变成了被他摆抱怀里的一大团被子。  
又来……他从梦中醒来，踢开怀里的被子，翻了个身。之前梦里的人正在他的身侧熟睡，对方穿着一件领口稍大的白色睡衣，细软的金色发丝洒在白色的枕头上，就像散落在雪原上的金色阳光。他锁骨和肩膀上的吻痕映入诺克特的眼里，这些印记随着他的呼吸跟着胸口的皮肤起起伏伏。  
“我又做梦了。”诺克特说着，蹭了过去揽住了对方的腰把他拉进自己的臂弯里，想要借着刚才那场春梦的余韵向对方撒娇，对方不会拒绝他的。这个omega身上有刚刚洗净的衣服特有的柔软剂的香味，还混合着诺克特的味道和另一种很熟悉却说不上来的气味。对方拖着浓厚的鼻音轻哼一声以示抱怨，但还是顺从地被诺克特拉了过去贴着他的身体，毛茸茸的头发蹭着诺克特的脸颊，诺克特低头想去亲吻他的侧脸，怀里的人突然伸出手捂住他的脸。  
诺克特终于真正的醒来了，他正一个人躺在基地的床上，怀里抱着一只扭动挣扎的猫。他彻底清醒了，他放开了用力用肉垫拍他的脸的猫。他一松手那只猫便跳下床一溜烟跑了。  
诺克特感觉到下半身的异样，他掀开被子看了一眼，随即立刻把被子合上。他呆愣愣地望着天花板，深吸一口气，一只手捂住了脸。  
“靠！”  
诺克特拖着疲惫的身体清理完他的内裤和被单，他打开手机里记录梦话的软件，里面显示他昨晚一共说了三段梦话，诺克特不用听都知道是什么内容，不过这已经算好的了，一开始的两天可都有五六段呢。他摇摇头删除了梦话记录，暗自庆幸自己能有一间独立的房间，不然他和他的室友都要尴尬致死。  
诺克特看着穿衣镜中的自己，堂堂路西斯的王子。现在却脸色发黄，双眼暗淡无光，苍白的嘴唇干裂起皮，青色的黑眼圈晕在他的眼袋上。他现在的样子已经和难民差不多了。而且他还是一个被猛兽袭击的难民——他的肩膀和脖子上还层层叠叠地布满了齿痕，这些齿痕现在已经结痂了，但愿不会留疤。  
两天前路西斯的搜救队终于在孤星上找到了他和他的战俘，他立马被送到飞船上的医疗仓接受检查，格拉迪欧见到他脖子和肩膀上血肉模糊的啃咬痕迹忍不住吹了声口哨。  
“诺克特，”他说，“你这是被那个尼弗海姆人标记了吗？”  
作为回答诺克特在他的侧腹部捶了一拳。  
“他是个omega。”诺克特有气无力地反驳。  
“哇哦，那你就是差点被一个omega给标记了？”  
“别捉弄诺克特了，他需要休息。”伊格尼斯给诺克特做了简单的包扎，除了那些齿痕他身上并没有什么明显的外伤，就是看起来有些憔悴。伊格尼斯把诺克特憔悴的原因归结为营养不良。  
“诺克特，你回去之后必须注射狂犬疫苗。”  
诺克特想解释对方不是因为狂犬病才咬人的，但是他张了张口，又想不出应该怎么好好解释发生的一切，只能闭嘴然后想办法把疫苗赖掉。  
这次战斗对诺克特而言损失惨重，他的路西斯之星彻底报废变成了一堆破铜烂铁，好不容易抓到手的战俘还被瑞布斯带走了，他们在交还战俘的同时还顺道挨了一顿打。碍于搜救小队没有足够的战斗力不能和瑞布斯的旗舰正面交锋，他们只能把打碎的牙咽进肚子里，然后在肚子里痛骂瑞布斯。  
更糟的是诺克特现在患上了严重的后遗症，他的脑子大概出了毛病，总是不分时间不分场合地给他回放在那颗孤星上发生的事，他被折磨得无法入睡，好不容易睡着了第二天醒来还要清洗被单。他觉得自己需要出门跑几圈消耗掉这些糜烂的精力。  
就在他穿衣服的时候他的手机屏幕亮了，系统通知他有一封新邮件。  
诺克特扑到床上去拿他的手机，急不可耐地打开邮件，那是他一个交往了五年的笔友的来信，五年来他们没有见过一次面，他已经不记得那人长什么样了，只能有个迷迷糊糊的印象，就像是他们中间隔了一层厚厚的毛玻璃。他们自从五年前认识了以后便一直坚持通信，尽管他们之间每一次通信都必须等两周，有时候甚至是更久。  
笔友是个风趣幽默的摄影师，他和诺克特的年纪一样大。诺克特骗他说自己是艾伯尼公司的业务员，这样他就可以放下所有的包袱，就像一个普通的男孩和对方交流。他们一起讨论各自去过的星球，喜欢的球队，甚至还有喜欢的广播节目。他太需要宣泄了，这位笔友是唯一一位不会对他的身份产生期待和敬畏的人，在那个人的面前他就是诺克提斯，那个喜欢钓鱼，总是到其他星球出差的普通业务员诺克提斯。  
他的这位朋友因为工作繁忙的关系基本不看电视也不怎么听广播，他几乎生活在一个和娱乐生活隔绝的世界里，唯一的爱好就是拍照。据说他有个肆意差使他的任性上司，所以他也经常在各个星球间奔波。  
这段奇妙的友谊给他们的生活都带来了明亮的火光。  
眼下诺克特最需要的就是倾诉，但是即便对方有什么好的想法他也要等两周以后才能看到了，那个时候伊格尼斯早就发现端倪了。  
但诺克特还是想和他说，他的朋友一定能帮他找到问题的症结。  
他打了很多字，又删掉了很多字。他看过很多书，但是没有一个书中见过的句子可以形容他现在的心情，每一个字他都认识，但是好像每一个字在他眼中都失去了含义。  
最终他决定用最简单粗暴的方法来表达。  
“我遇到了一个omega，出于一些原因我们在一起合作了几天就分开了。在这之后我每天都在想他的事情，连做梦都梦见他的脸，我在意他在意得快要发疯了。”  
诺克特打下这些话的时候感觉心在害羞得发抖，好在对方是个五年没有谋面的朋友，要是战争不结束的话他们甚至可能一辈子都见不到。  
“我该怎么办？”  
诺克特按下发送键，把自己扔进刚刚换洗好的被褥中，还没等他阖上眼就听到了敲门声。  
“诺克特，我有事想和你谈谈。”伊格尼斯的声音从门外传来。  
啊……还是被发现了……  
诺克特翻了个身把头埋进松软的被子里，恨不得直接闷死自己。  
他不是不愿意把事情告诉伊格尼斯和格拉迪欧，他们绝对是他最可靠的朋友可以给他最中肯的意见。但是他还没有准备好，还不知道怎么以“诺克提斯王子”的身份来坦白这件事。  
“所以你是说……”伊格尼斯推了下鼻梁上的眼镜，这是他遇到棘手问题时的习惯动作，“你弄在对方的生殖腔里了，而且不止一次？”  
“是几乎每一次。”格拉迪欧补充道，“诺克特你可以啊，你知不知道你这样是要上报纸的。”  
“我知道……”  
“咳，诺克特你……如果对方找上门你又不想闹出丑闻的话，最好做好奉子成婚的心理准备。”  
诺克特沉默着点了点头，他不认为这是一个坏主意，但是他知道那个家伙是肯定不会来找他的。  
“究竟是哪个omega？”格拉迪欧问。  
“就是上次交给瑞布斯的那个。”  
“嗷，差点把你给标记了的那个？”格拉迪欧露出意味深长的眼神。  
“啧！”诺克特现在只想揍他。  
但他没有力气，也吃不下饭。可怕的omega发情期。

笔友这次的回信比预期的要晚得多，整整拖了将近一个月诺克特才收到回信。对方说他生了一场大病所以一直没看到邮件，还告诉诺克特他终于辞掉了原本的工作离开了那个恼人的上司。  
他的回信语句颠三倒四，还有很多错别字，但是诺克特能看懂他的意思。他猜这个可怜的家伙一定是病还没好就急着给自己回信了，等战争胜利一定要好好的请他吃一顿。  
“哼哼，我猜你做的是春梦对不对？承认吧兄弟，你喜欢上人家了。勇敢的少年哟，去追求自己的性福吧！祝你好运，我等你的战报哟∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿”  
可是我连对方的名字都不知道。诺克特扶着额头，他都没脸告诉笔友，这实在是太挫了。而且这个月和尼弗海姆的交战中他都没有看到那个人的身影，也没有机会去问对方的名字。他第一次在回信的时候感觉到了词穷。  
正在诺克特挠着头不知道要怎么回信的时候，他接到了伊格尼斯的电话。  
“诺克特，你马上来会议室。戴涅布莱请求机甲小队的紧急支援。”


	6. 6

普隆普特闭着眼让微凉的水柱冲击他的头顶，他的倦意和疲惫都被这些顺着他的四肢流走的水流给带走了。他用力摩擦着自己的脸，短暂的缺氧让他意识模糊，在这个时候他可以放空一切，把自己关在浴室这个狭小封闭的空间里不会被外界所打扰。  
水流冲散了他的烦心事，他的思维跟着飞溅的水花一起四处乱窜，最近发生了太多事，可他什么都不想去管，他已经不是帝国士兵了，那些恶心人的研究就让他去吧，战争也已经和他没有关系了。  
可是麻烦总爱找上他，从他有记忆以来他就厄运不断。他原本以为在戴涅布莱他可以忘记这些过上平静的生活的，但显然老天并不打算让他好过。  
幸亏今天早上跑得快，没有被那位王子殿下逮住。  
普隆普特这么想着，用手抹去挂在睫毛上的水珠，但是转念一想——跑得再快有什么用？他想找自己还不是动动手指的事。  
普隆普特像是个泄了气的皮球，他关掉了水龙头走出浴室，稍微用毛巾擦干身体就脸朝下扑倒在床上。也不管自己现在正光着身子，头发正在滴水。  
手机发出收到邮件的提示音，但是普隆普特连动都不动一下，反正笔友的信至少还要一周才能到，现在他连抬手都觉得疲惫，只想把头埋在被单上，呼吸柔软剂的香味。这里是他最惬意的空间，他真希望时间能够一直停在这里，如果他离开了温暖的被褥他就要被迫去面对他不想面对的人和事。  
至少现在他可以把头埋起来，假装什么都没有发生过。  
普隆普特就这么趴着，一直到他的头发都快干了，窗外的冷风吹在他赤裸的皮肤上让他泛起一层鸡皮疙瘩，普隆普特缩着脖子不想动弹，他纠结着要不要去关下窗。这时手机又响了，他听出来这是他为露娜的传令官设置的铃声。  
于是他懒洋洋地翻了个身，顺便抓着被子的一角把它盖在自己身上，他又翻了几圈，一直滚到床头一伸手就能拿到手机的地方，他的身体被被子紧紧包裹住，他举着手机，裹着棉被直挺挺地躺在床上，像一只被裹了好几层面包粉的炸虾。  
“诺克提斯王子明天早上想要接见你。”  
普隆普特发出懊恼的低吼，他刚刚说什么来着。  
对方要找自己不过是动动手指的事。  
这下好了，他费尽心力想要逃避的人和事又齐齐找上了他，就连片刻的安宁也不肯留给他，像是要把他的一切都侵占成自己的领地为止。  
就像在那颗星球上的时候一样。  
被子覆在普隆普特的皮肤上，他感觉到皮肤传达给自己的暖意，他的被子紧紧地裹着他，就像是在用一个拥抱把他圈在怀里。他在被子里感受着自己的体温，想起了那个篝火完全无法驱散寒冷的夜晚。他被那个alpha紧紧搂在怀里，温度在他们裸露的皮肤和交互的唇齿间传递。他下意识地握住了自己的手腕，之前手铐留下的痕迹已经结痂脱落了，他可以摸到有些地方已经长出了细腻的嫩肉，那是他身体新生的部分，是全新的普隆普特的一部分。  
普隆普特感觉被子里越来越温暖了，他慢慢地蜷缩起身体，想起那个时候他是怎样被信息素冲昏了头脑，大张着腿将alpha裹挟进自己的身体里。他回忆起脖子后面滑腻湿润的触感，那个alpha在舔舐他的腺体。那个alpha反复亲吻舔弄他的后颈，却迟迟没有咬下去，弄得他的脖子瘙痒又潮湿。他的胃在向下坠，有什么东西在他的身体内侧炸开，闪烁着电流在他的身体里到处乱窜。普隆普特连忙护住自己的脖子，冰凉的指尖划过他炙热的皮肤的感觉又让他想起alpha湿润的舌尖是怎么顺着他的脖子描摹他身体的线条的。普隆普特连忙蹭到床边，伸手捞了床头柜上的项圈戴在自己的脖子上，金属卡合的声音让他稍微冷静了下来，他来回抚摸项圈，确认它确确实实是戴在自己的脖子上，普隆普特把身体缩得更紧了，但是被子里越暖和，越是要叫他回想起那个alpha热得吓人的体温。  
“麻烦死了，麻烦死了，麻烦死了！”  
普隆普特自暴自弃地埋怨着，又滚到床尾，让裹着自己的被子松开，他需要给自己降降温好不要老是胡思乱想。他赤裸的身体又一次暴露在微凉的空气中，他不禁打了个冷颤。  
冷静点，普隆普特，要冷静。  
他这么对自己说着，深呼吸一口气，他一直吸气吸到肺部发疼才肯把气吐出来，伴随着叹息。  
那次只是一个错误……他们都被本能绑架了，仅此而已。现在一切已经结束了，只要告诉对方自己没有怀孕就没事了。  
对对，一定会没事的。普隆普特把手放在胸前，不知道是在安慰还是在祈祷。  
普隆普特顺手又拿起手机想看看之前收到了什么样的垃圾邮件，希望是能够分散他注意力的有趣的广告。  
当他看到寄件人的时候差点大叫着从床上弹起来。  
他确实是因为太激动蹬了一下腿，不过好在他没有叫出声，但是他原本因为阴郁心情像是要积结在血管里变成血栓的血液开始奔腾了起来。他的喉咙没有发出声音，可是他身体的每一个细胞都在大声欢呼，他的脑中满是朝天鸣奏的礼炮和漫天飞舞的花瓣。  
他的笔友真是六神派来拯救他的神使。普隆普特捧着手机蹦蹦跳跳地爬起来找衣服穿，他要把自己收拾干净再去读这封邮件。  
幸好我还有他。普隆普特心说，能遇见他真是太好了。  
这位普通的一般职员肯定不知道，他的信曾经帮助普隆普特渡过了他最难熬的日子，普隆普特有记忆以来他就奔波于尼弗海姆的基地和战场之间，火焰和尸体堆遮住了他的天空。  
他必须要建立功勋，他要证明自己不比那些beta和alpha差劲，只有这样他才能勉强在这片泥潭中直立行走，而不是伏在地上成为哪个军官的宠物。  
他曾经不小心撞见过那些alpha是怎么凌虐omega战俘的。那些人以为他只是一个beta，还吹着口哨起哄招呼他一起，他看着那些omega，感觉自己的胃被抽紧了。  
他第一次在战场上见到堆积如山的尸体和断肢的时候都没有吐得那么惨烈。  
他几乎是逃一样飞奔回自己的宿舍，所幸舍友们都不在，大概都去哪里庆祝胜利了吧。他抱着垃圾桶，吐得几乎要把他的胃翻过来刮干净。最后实在是没有东西可以吐了却还是止不住大声地干呕，像有只手从他的喉咙里伸进去搅他的内脏。最后他浑身脱力地坐在地上，身上热一阵冷一阵的冒汗。那些omega的眼睛在他的眼前摇晃，他们在看着他，他靠着铁架床和墙壁的夹角用力把自己蜷缩成一团，把头深深埋进自己的臂弯里，但是他还是逃脱不了这种注视，他们在看着他。  
你也会和我们一样。他们对他说。  
普隆普特紧紧抱着自己的胳膊，当他还是感觉很冷，他本能地抱住自己的脖子，护住脖子后面的腺体。  
是不是把腺体切掉就不会分化了？是不是把肚子剖开就不会怀孕了？  
普隆普特颤抖着把他的折叠刀握在手里，他喘着粗气咬住汗衫的下摆，唾液和汗水沾湿了粗糙的衣物，折叠刀在他的腹部晃着白光，血珠从他的皮肤和刀尖接触的地方冒出来。  
最终他还是把刀丢开了。  
他把头埋在两腿之间，指尖插进头发里摸到了他脆弱的头皮和被包裹的坚硬头骨。他咬着牙，尽量让哭声不会大到把别的地方的人引来。  
普隆普特是被晚归的室友踢醒的。  
“别赖在地上，醉鬼。”他们笑道。  
普隆普特揉了揉发胀的眼睛，他睁不开眼，只能凭着感觉连滚带爬地滚回自己的床上，用冰凉的被褥把自己紧紧裹住,偷偷摸出他藏在枕头里面的抑制剂，他把那瓶药剂攥在手里，那是他在别的omega的尸体上找到的，沃斯戴尔下了禁令禁止他领取抑制剂，他没有信得过的人，知道他性别的人都在等着他发情，这是他获得抑制剂的唯一途径。他已经15岁了，随时有可能分化，只有抓着这个脆弱的小玻璃瓶才能平复他内心翻腾的恐惧。  
他呼吸着被子里自己浑浊的气息，感觉自己陷到了泥潭里。他每一下挣扎都会让淤泥侵染得更深。他仰起头艰难呼吸，那些omega横七竖八地埋在淤泥里，有些甚至连身体都是残破的，但是他们无一例外都瞪大了眼睛看着普隆普特。  
你也和我们一样。他们的声音此起彼的响起，声音包围了普隆普特。  
他们的视线和沉重的黑泥都想把普隆普特吞没。  
他在即将被吞没的时候抓住了一根从天而降的蛛丝。  
在那个人面前他是一个被任性上司随意差使的beta摄影师，而不是一个四处侵略的战争机器。  
和这位笔友的对话就是普隆普特所有的娱乐和放松，他平时所有的精力都用来完成高强度的训练和作战任务了。他只有在那位笔友的面前可以放松他紧绷的神经，释放他的感情，他可以看到一个普通少年平时都在干什么想些什么。他明明连对方长什么样子，有什么样的声音都记不清楚了，却毫无保留地向他倾注了自己的感情，他知道这很可笑，但就是这个在他的印象里已经模糊的只有一团黑影的人给了他温暖和光亮。他们从15岁开始通信，普隆普特见证了对方人生的部分轨迹——从上学，到工作，再到现在，这位笔友恋爱了。  
普隆普特看完了那封洋溢着初恋和单相思的酸臭味的邮件之后还去特地搜索了一下“好朋友恋爱以后应该干什么”。他不知道该用什么表情面对这封邮件，他应该笑着祝福他的，他是个平凡又年轻有为的alpha，应该和一个配得上他的，温柔贤惠的omega在一起组建自己的家庭，继续平淡幸福的人生。  
可是不管普隆普特怎么说服自己，他都笑不出来，甚至还有点想哭。  
所幸对方看不到自己的脸，于是他瘪着嘴在回信的最后打上了颜文字，让这些符号去代替自己微笑祝福再好不过了。  
普隆普特穿好衣服坐回到床上，他一打开邮件就被喷薄而出的粉红气泡淹没了，他每呼吸一下身体都会感觉到疼痛，对方打出的文字的每一个笔画都像是刀片，这封信几乎要把他切碎。  
“我终于见到那个omega了！我们明天就能正式见面了……”  
普隆普特觉得自己被神明针对了，凭什么他在被麻烦骚扰的时候他喜欢的人却在追求爱情，而且还在寻求他的帮助。  
即使心里有一百个不乐意，普隆普特还是认真读完了笔友的信，他叫他拿出五百强企业员工的魄力，相信自己一定能摆平那个omega。  
“平常心～平常心～”他写道“你终于可以和他好好谈谈了，你不是说自己在意的要死嘛？那就把在意的部分说出来呗。我在这里给你摇旗呐喊哦(*≧ω≦)”  
一口气编辑完邮件，简单的检查了一下就迫不及待地按下了发送键。随后普隆普特用力将手机往床头一扔，把头蒙进被子里强迫自己在抑郁中结束这不顺心的一天。  
该来的还是会来。  
普隆普特站在会客厅的门口，门口的守卫正在给他搜身，他们一丝不苟地拍打着他的衣服，就差没把他的指甲缝翻过来看了。  
普隆普特感觉到一种异样的感觉，他偏过头，看到诺克提斯王子的那位戴着眼镜的副官正在审视自己。  
那个人毫不避讳地用审视的眼神从上到下打量着自己，这种目光让普隆普特觉得自己是市场上一块被吊在铁钩上的肉，赤裸裸将自己暴露出来供人挑选。  
检查终于结束了，普隆普特为了逃避身后的目光大步走进会客厅。  
这是一间小房间，里面只有两个沙发还有一张茶几作为陈设，房间里一个守卫也没有，只有诺克特一个人坐在沙发上，他把一杯水放在茶几上，很自然地招呼普隆普特坐下来，好像他们是认识多年的老朋友一样。  
不管之前内心有多么的抵触和忐忑，见到诺克提斯真人之后普隆普特反而觉得释然了，先前烦躁紧张的情绪自己平息了下来，他坐到诺克特左手边的位置上。  
“你是叫普隆普特吧，你……”诺克特的眼神有些躲闪，他一会儿看向茶几，一会儿看普隆普特的鞋尖，唯独没有看他的眼睛，他拖长了音节，好像在犹豫要不要询问。  
普隆普特知道他想问什么。  
“没有，殿下，什么都没有。”普隆普特轻声说。  
诺克特先是茫然地看向他，像是不明白他到底在说什么，过了几秒他反应过来了，脸上的红晕一直扩散到耳朵根，诺克特感觉自己在冒烟：“啊……这样啊……哈哈这真是太好了。不！我是说这太糟了……啊也不对……我不是这个意思。”  
“是的，这真是太好了，殿下。”普隆普特的声音很平静，他现在只想赶紧结束这场尴尬的会面，然后他就可以回到机库里随便找个机甲躲进去再也不出来。  
不知道那个人现在怎么样了，他有好好和那位omega说上话吗？他是个不善言辞的人，希望他能好好表露自己的心情，不然的话自己还得再想办法推他一把，真想知道那是一个什么样的omega啊……  
诺克特的声音越来越远，他可以清晰的听到他说的每一个字，但是他们连在一起却仿佛变成了另一种语言。普隆普特认真地听着，但是大脑却无法处理这些语言，任由他们从意识里偷偷溜走。  
那个人并没有说过自己喜欢的类型，普隆普特就连想象都无法想象他的暗恋对象到底是什么样的，不过看他好像是一见钟情的样子，对方想必是个大美人吧……  
“……综上所述，你已经由戴涅布莱政府移交给路西斯……”  
“什么？！”普隆普特回过神来以后就只听到了自己被移交的消息，他难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，他以为自己听错了，但是诺克特无情地打破了他的侥幸心理。  
“所以等王之剑在这里部署好，你要跟着我们去路西斯——以技术顾问的身份。”诺克特看着普隆普特眼里的神采一点点暗了下来，他连忙向普隆普特强调露娜是为了保护他才把他交付给路西斯的，很明显他之前动之以情晓之以礼说了一大通普隆普特并没有听进去，“你会帮助我们一起结束战争的吧？”  
“嗯……”普隆普特知道自己根本没有拒绝的余地。他觉得那个想着在戴涅布莱养老的自己愚蠢得令人发笑。他早就该知道了，安宁从不会属于他。  
后来诺克特又问了些关于他的问题，诸如他是如何来到戴涅布莱的，他在尼弗海姆的时候负责些什么，还有一些关于尼弗海姆的军队和魔导机甲的问题。普隆普特都照实回答了。最后问到诺克特实在是想不出什么问题可以问了，尴尬随着短暂的沉默在两人中间迅速扩散。  
“没有什么问题的话，我可以回去了吗，殿下？”  
“不，等等……”  
诺克特心中的挫败感随着普隆普特眉间的褶皱越来越深，但是他还是苦苦支撑着这个会面不想让它这么快结束，他想给普隆普特留下一些好印象，他搜肠刮肚地想找出些能够拉近他们距离的话题，但是普隆普特又时刻在强调他们之间的距离。  
“那个……你的驾驶技术真的很厉害。”  
“谢谢您，殿下。”诺克特看到普隆普特的嘴角微微勾了一下，但很快又恢复了平静，这让诺克特增长了一点信心。  
“对了，你有对雷加利亚做过什么调整吗？她被你修理之后好像用起来更顺手了。有时间你可以和西德尼，那就那个金发的修理师聊聊，她对你的技术很感兴趣。”  
“我觉得雷加利亚还是交给她原来的修理师比较好，我为我之前的行为道歉——非常抱歉殿下，我不知道那是您的机甲，否则我是绝对不会去碰的。”普隆普特说，“除了修理了引擎，我唯一做的就是调整了座椅的高度，殿下。”  
诺克特被水呛住了喉咙。


	7. 7

“喂喂你听说了吗？”  
“听说什么？”  
“啧！殿下的事啊，听说殿下看上了机库里那个omega。”  
“修好雷加利亚的那个？”  
“对对对就是他。”  
“殿下不早应该和他有一腿了？开雷加利亚不需要授权啊？”  
“哎对！我怎么没想到。”  
“真没想到原来大家都这么八卦。”克劳和尼克斯还有利波斯特走在去维修间的路上。这几天她听到所有的王剑成员都在讨论路西斯王子和那位omega驾驶员的八卦。  
“我也觉得他俩有点问题。”尼克斯说，“你没发现这两天殿下天天往维修间跑？”  
“他在路西斯的时候可没对机甲那么上心。”利波斯特补充道。  
克劳想反驳那些八卦的恋爱脑，但是张开嘴想了半天实在想不出适合的说辞来给那两人开脱。  
“要不来打个赌吧？赌100基尔怎么样？”尼克斯用胳膊肘撞了下克劳的肩膀。  
克劳给了他一个白眼：“你拿得出100基尔吗？10基尔不能更多了。”  
“哼哼，我看某人是没信心啊。”  
“你这套对我没用，大英雄。”  
“100基尔成交。”  
“10基尔。”  
尼克斯和克劳为了这个赌注讨价还价了一路。“他们真的是我见过最无聊的人。”围观了全过程的利波斯特心想。  
最终还是尼克斯败下阵来，因为克劳叫他现在就拿出100基尔。  
三人结伴走进机库，正巧看到那个正坐在架子上修理尼克斯的专属机甲的金发omega，还有站在不远处和西德尼聊天时不时朝omega偷看的诺克提斯王子。  
尼克斯得意洋洋地吹了声口哨，克劳权当没听到，心里开始心疼自己的钱。  
“嘿！路西斯的英雄们！”普隆普特朝他们热情地招手。  
“怎么尼克斯的名声都传到戴涅布莱了？”利波斯特和克劳朝着尼克斯故意做出惊讶的表情。  
“嗯，早就传遍了哦。”普隆普特荡秋千似地坐在用吊索支撑的小小平台上晃来晃去，“尼克斯先生可是保护了露娜芙蕾雅大人并且拯救了路西斯的大英雄。”  
“哎等等，我呢？！你们就这么把我忽略了？”  
“啊？啊！对！还有……呃……尼克斯先生的队友们！”  
“噗……”克劳和尼克斯偷偷笑了出来。  
“啊！反正功劳都是大英雄一个人的！”利波斯特不满地看向一边，抬头看到普隆普特想要安慰他却又不知所措的样子，无可奈何地咂嘴道，“算啦，我一点都不介意。”  
“不过王之剑的各位都好厉害啊……驾驶技术好还会使用魔法。”  
“你打住吧，老实交代是不是把机甲给修坏了？乖乖承认错误的话我们保证不打你。”  
“哎？！当然没有，我超级小心的！连喷漆都没碰掉！”普隆普特把平台降下来一点，用脚轻点着机甲手臂上的卡通魔界花贴纸坏笑道，“不过没想到大英雄还有这么可爱的一面啊。”  
“哎等等，那不是我是克劳……”  
“对没错就是他，大英雄尼克斯喜欢魔界花，意不意外？”利波斯特赶紧抢答，克劳在一边煞有介事地点头。  
普隆普特看着他们三人的样子笑得差点从平台上翻下来。  
诺克特听到不远处传来阵阵欢笑声，普隆普特晃着腿在平台上荡来荡去，开心得像是在公园玩耍的孩童。他努力竖起耳朵却还是听不清他在和那三个王之剑说些什么，诺克特的心情躁动不安好像有一百只猫在抓挠他的心脏，他特别渴望能够加入他们的谈话，至少他想知道是什么让普隆普特那么开心。  
之前他去找普隆普特谈话的时候他可不是这样的。普隆普特总是离得他远远的，用特别平静的表情看着他的眼睛，小心翼翼地用敬语终结他们之间的话题。有的时候普隆普特的声音太轻了诺克特听不真切想要靠近一点，但是他稍微迈近一步对方就会立刻往后退去。一个巨大的名为“安全距离”的间隙把他们隔开，诺克特觉得普隆普特是在惧怕他，他承认之前的事是他不对，他应该远远的跑开而不是抱住他。但是这些事都已经无法改变了。  
露娜一再强调要保护好普隆普特不能让尼弗海姆把他夺走，可是眼下普隆普特愿不愿意接受他的保护还是一个问题。  
诺克特觉得自己压抑得要疯了，但是他没办法和笔友说明真实的情况，他只能告诉对方普通的搭讪没用，对方根本不想理自己，他感觉自己就像是个傻子。  
确切地说他现在就是个傻子。  
“诺克提斯王子？”西德尼在他的眼前打了个响指。诺克特的身体被惊得打颤，他的注意力被强行拉回来，普隆普特的笑声变得越来越远。  
“看来你对雷加利亚一点都不上心。”  
“啊……不是……抱歉西德尼麻烦你再说一遍。”  
普隆普特和王之剑们聊得正欢，没想到这些战斗起来如同豺狼一般的人平时却意外的好相处，普隆普特看着尼克斯三人相互拌嘴的样子笑得用拳头捶大腿，他伸手去抹笑出来的眼泪，却意外地瞥到了用眼角偷看他的诺克特。  
普隆普特笑不出来了，一股莫名的焦躁在他的胸口凝结成块，诺克特也注意到了他的目光，立刻挪开了视线开始和面前的西德尼聊天。  
普隆普特草草地结束了闲聊，转身爬上了机甲，他注意到诺克特的眼神又在往他之前在的方向飘了，当注意到他不见了的时候年轻的王子的脸上出现了慌乱的神色，他都不准备掩饰了，转过身来用视线搜索普隆普特的位置。  
普隆普特躲到机甲的内部，假装什么都不知道地继续他的工作。

“我被监视了。”普隆普特趴在床上一只手抱着枕头，一只手握着手机飞快地打字。他发现他当天就能收到笔友的来信了，这说明他们都在戴涅布莱。但是他们都十分默契地不提这件事，也没有人提出想要见面，即使他们很可能在不知情的时候已经见过面了。他们只是更加频繁地通信聊天，分享自己的烦恼顺便帮对方解决问题，仅此而已。  
“我的新老板看起来一点都不信任我，他每天每天都盯着我不放，你知道嘛我今天躲起来了，他就差跑到机甲里面来找我了。我不过是不小心开了他的机甲而已，而且也没有开坏。”普隆普特越写越生气，越写越为自己打抱不平，“这世界上怎么什么奇葩都让我碰上了呢？之前的上司是人格分裂，这次又碰到个stk。而且这个人真的超烦啊！老是来问我一些奇奇怪怪的问题，还老是借着别的修理师的名义来搭讪，明明他完全不懂机甲还硬要跟我聊机甲……碍于身份问题我都不能吐槽他。啊真是受不了了，既然要监视就好好暗中观察嘛！”普隆普特一股脑地把他肚子里的苦水倒了出来，他一股脑打完一长串的字然后深吸一口气，感觉空气是如此的清醒，戴涅布莱的柔软剂是那么的好闻。  
幸好我还有他能和我说话。普隆普特心说。  
普隆普特嘴里哼着不成调的曲子，指甲轻点着脖子上的项圈敲出“哒哒”的节奏，他的脚晃来晃去把床单蹭皱，他的手指灵活地在屏幕上敲击着，最后还不忘询问对方的攻略进度。  
按下发送键后普隆普特就翻身把自己丢在床上，拉过被子蒙住头。  
普隆普特在窒息感中醒来，他猛地扯开盖在脸上的被子让微凉的空气灌进他的嘴里，他大口呼吸着，好不容易身体随着呼吸恢复了意识，他动了动胳膊，发现自己浑身都是汗水。  
他做了个噩梦，但是他不记得自己究竟梦见什么了，他只记得那无比真实的窒息感（事实上这个感觉确实是真实的），普隆普特脱力般躺在床上，让汗水带着热气从他的身体里沁出，然后冷意钻进他的毛孔。  
现在窗外还是漆黑一片，应该还能再睡一会儿。他感觉唇干舌燥，却又懒得起身倒水，就这么和自己干耗着，用牙齿撕咬自己干裂的嘴唇。  
他想起白天那位王子殿下的样子，只要他一离开对方的视线就马上开始找他，前几天的那次会面对方几乎把自己的信息挖了个底朝天，确定他已经没有一丝一毫的利用价值以后才肯罢休。这次被移交路西斯以后自己大概会被送上军事法庭吧……毕竟自己也是参与了对路西斯的战争。  
普隆普特感觉很委屈，这并不是他想要发动的战争，他如果不战斗就会被杀，会沦为生殖的工具和alpha们的玩具。  
他又看到了那些omega的眼睛，他们在看着他。  
“滚开……不要过来……”普隆普特把头蒙进被子里，那些眼神让他透不过气。  
突然他像是想起了什么猛地掀开被子拿起了枕边的手机，果然有未读邮件，普隆普特把那些目光甩到了身后，调整了一个舒服的姿势急不可耐地打开了邮件。  
他的笔友对他的不幸遭遇表示了同情，虽然只有短短三两句话但是普隆普特还是翻来覆去地看了好几遍，然后恋恋不舍地去看下文。  
“我又失败了，之前说的方法根本行不通，我完全不了解他喜欢的东西，去和他聊天都特别尴尬。而且我觉得我被讨厌了……他对我特别冷淡但是对别人就很自然。但是怎么说呢……越是这样我反而越是在意他了，倒不如说……嗯……我看到他和别人说笑的样子的时候感觉他很可爱。因为工作原因他要和我在一起待一阵子，希望我们能慢慢消除隔阂吧。  
PS：你说你在修机甲？你们摄影师的技能树究竟是怎么点的？”  
普隆普特读完这封惨兮兮的邮件都不知道该哭还是该笑，他是真的希望他的朋友能够得到幸福，但是知道他情感受挫的时候他却一点都不觉得可惜，他对自己说你不能这样，一边揉了揉脸打起精神回信。  
“我早就跟你说了你是恋爱了嘛！你还不如直接问对方是不是真的讨厌你。听你说的好像他也不是冷漠的人啊，这几天给你支的招居然都不行，你到底对人家做了什么呀……机甲是我的个人爱好啦，我跟你说，我这次还帮路西斯的大人物修了机甲哦！（虽然是我自说自话）我超厉害的一下子就把那位大人物的机甲修好了，我简直是天才！(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))”  
诺克特早上醒来看到这封回信一下子就把他吓清醒了。  
“我去……不是吧……”诺克特的脑子被一股冷意浇醒了，之前看到修机甲他就已经隐隐感觉到不对了，他又往上翻了几封，一边想着不是吧不可能吧一边又统统对号入座。自从他到了戴涅布莱对方好像就一直被“某个人”纠缠监视着。普隆普特还不止一次在信里吐槽“那些大人物怎么这么闲，居然还要亲自来监视我这种小喽喽。”  
诺克特抓着手机，心里已经开始幻想他把手机狠狠摔出去大声咆哮的画面了。  
开什么玩笑！！这都什么和什么啊！这都什么狗血烂俗剧情？八点档都不屑这么写了好吗？！明明是你自己说的什么多和对方打招呼，还有找对方喜欢的话题拉近距离，还说什么要多出现在对方的视线里留下印象……结果明明你自己根本就不吃这一套啊！啊……早知道就去找格拉迪欧和伊格尼斯商量了，被嘲笑总比问本尊“怎么追你”要好。  
哎……等等……我是不是把我之前梦见他的事情都说出来了？我什么都告诉他了啊！啊啊啊啊啊这下怎么办太丢人了太丢人了！而且我明明是想要和他拉进距离啊……怎么就变成监视了？难道一直盯着他看就是监视了？卧槽怎么会变成这样啊！  
诺克特捂着脸在床上来回翻滚，被子缠在他的腿上把他捆成一团，他生无可恋地看着天花板，像一只被渔网勾住的等死的鱼。  
“冷静……冷静一点啊诺克特！”诺克特拍了拍自己的脸，他用力深呼吸想要平复自己的心情，“可能只是巧合呢？搞不好真的是巧合哦？不会这么狗血真的是他的……”  
诺克特用他自己都不信的说辞自我安慰着。他不愿意相信，这不是真的，虽然好像这样也不错，因为有了这层关系的话他们之间的距离肯定能有质的突破。但是不管怎么想还是感觉好丢人。  
诺克特决定做个实验。  
他会见完露娜就匆匆赶去机库，手机里储存了他事先编辑好的邮件。  
“哇你真的超厉害！我对机甲完全一窍不通。要是我懂得能有你一半多就好啦！关于那个人的事，我感觉他可能误会我了……我今天晚上要和他好好谈谈，祝我好运吧！”  
诺克特悄悄溜进机库，普隆普特正专心致志地摆弄着手里的图纸没有注意到他，他按下了发送键。  
普隆普特的手机响了。  
诺克特看到他对着手机傻笑，他在对手机里的那个诺克特微笑，他的脸颊泛红，好像是在害羞，最后还露出一种无奈又高兴的表情，像是在说“真拿你没办法啊。”  
他真可爱。诺克特感觉自己被治愈了，丢人什么的都不重要了。  
随后他收到了邮件：“我等你的好消息，加油哦∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿”  
为了不打搅普隆普特的好心情，诺克特走出了机库。  
普隆普特坐在床上，反复开关手机屏幕，他比自己要去告白还要着急，不知道笔友那边的情况怎么样了，他想在自己去战俘营之前看到他追求到幸福，希望他至少能过上幸福美满的一生。  
“怎么还没好啊……”他反复翻看着他们之间的邮件，手指在长长的邮件列表中划来划去，数目多得看不到尽头。普隆普特的心被悬得高高地，坐也不是站也不是，他焦急地在房间里逛来逛去，手机拿起又放下。  
一阵敲门声打断了他，普隆普特一开始都没反应过来是他的门在响。  
“普隆普特？你在吗？”  
门外响起了他最不想听到的声音。为什么偏偏这种时候还要来打扰他，路西斯的传令官是死的吗？什么事情都要王子亲力亲为？  
普隆普特坐在床沿上继续来回滑动手机屏幕不去理睬门外的人，希望他以为自己不在然后赶紧滚蛋。但是敲门声还是有节奏地想着，门外的人说：“普隆普特，我知道你在里面。我有话想和你说。”  
普隆普特的怒气值已经爆表了，这个人究竟在搞些什么？可是他再不理不睬下去敲门声也不会停止，他都懒得猜对方怎么知道自己一定在房间里的，如果他的窗外不是浮空的大陆边缘的话他早就跳窗逃跑了。普隆普特被这个敲门声吵得气血上涌，怒气直冲他的大脑，他走到门口猛地打开门。  
诺克特险些被突然打开的门打到鼻子，幸好他反应够快才没有破相，然后他看到普隆普特怒不可遏地瞪着他，蓝色的眼睛像是要喷火。普隆普特白皙的皮肤因为生气而泛红，他的身体里好像有翻腾的岩浆，稍有不慎就会整个喷发出来把诺克特烧成灰。  
“说吧。”普隆普特的声音听起来比平时更低沉，他抱着双壁斜靠在门框上，他发誓如果诺克特是因为什么鸡毛蒜皮的小事来烦他的话他一定会把他撕成碎片。  
“普隆普特你冷静一下……”  
“快点。”普隆普特很不耐烦地又低头看了一眼手机，他还是没收到任何消息，那家伙告白怎么跟绣花一样，难不成是告白成功直接开房去了？  
他要是明天汇报说没搞定那个omega的话我一定要狠狠地骂他，内心戏比谁都多，结果连搭讪都被嫌弃是要怎样。普隆普特气愤地想。  
诺克特直接把亮着的手机屏幕举到普隆普特面前，普隆普特的眼睛在屏幕光线的照射下看起来像是通透的宝石，普隆普特扫视了一眼举到他面前的手机，诺克特看到他的脸色一下子变白了。  
普隆普特一把夺过手机快速地滑动翻阅，诺克特看着他的脸色又从苍白变得发青，像是伊格尼斯逼着他吃的烤茄子的颜色，最后又开始慢慢泛红，普隆普特身体里的岩浆快要喷发了。  
诺克特看到他拿手机的手在发抖，于是他拿回了自己的手机：“你别给摔了。”  
普隆普特用一副见了鬼的表情瞪着眼睛看着他，嘴巴张张合合就是吐不出一个字，如果不是扶着门框的话他可能都要摔倒了。  
“呃……所以我白天和你说了要来找你谈话，可以让我进来吗？”诺克特注意到角落里已经有人在偷看了。  
“啊……”普隆普特像是上课开小差被抽到回答问题的学生，脸上写着写着“我是谁？我在哪？我要干嘛？”他傻愣愣地看向诺克特。  
“那个……我们进去谈话吧？”  
“你不是说你是一般职员？”  
“哈？”诺克特被普隆普特没头没脑的问题给弄得一愣一愣的，都这时候了他怎么还在纠结这种问题，“这是当然的吧，总不能说你好我的工作是当王子吧。”  
“说回来你也没好到哪里去啊，你说自己是什么来着？会修机甲的摄影师？还是个beta？”  
“不然呢？难道你想让我跟你说：‘你好我是尼弗海姆来的omega，现在可能正在努力侵略你的家乡哦～’”  
“哇你能不能和你认识了五年的老朋友好好说话？”  
“可是我拿你当朋友你却想睡我。”  
“不我不是我没有……至少现在还没考虑到那一步！”  
普隆普特觉得这个真相太可怕了……虽然可能未尝不是一件好事，但是他不能接受他一直以来的精神支柱正是他最近的烦恼来源，他居然还在本尊面前抱怨他。  
这实在是太丢人了。普隆普特现在只想甩上门把自己闷死在被子里。  
“等一下，我们还没谈完啊。”诺克特死死扒住门框不让普隆普特关上门。论力气普隆普特绝对不是alpha的对手，眼看门又要被他强行拉开了，普隆普特一脚踹在诺克特的肚子上把他踢倒在地上，随后重重地甩上门挂上门锁。  
普隆普特一遍手忙脚乱地锁门一遍想着：应该不至于踢死他吧……我也没有太用力也避开软肋了，啊——怎么办啊要变成外交事故了！  
普隆普特把脸埋在掌心，他想起了之前自己在邮件中怎么在诺克特面前吐槽抱怨他自己，又是怎么给他的恋爱出谋划策，还动不动拿他和“那位omega”开黄腔。  
普隆普特发出了凄厉的惨叫。

“然后他俩就在门口吵起来啦！”训练场的某个角落里，几个王之剑的队员眼神放光地围着一个说得眉飞色舞唾沫横飞的仆人，“后来那个omega把王子殿下踢出门了，再后来我还听到他在屋里大叫呢，叫得那叫一个惨啊，像是有人要杀了他似的。”  
“哎哎听说了吗，那天晚上王子殿下去找那个omega了……然后那个omega叫得可惨了。真的，在房门外听得清清楚楚。对对对，后来王子殿下被他从房间里踢出来了。”  
“我跟你说，那天晚上那个omega叫得可大声啦。对啊！我也觉得！后来？后来王子从房间里出来了呗，据说裤子都没穿好呢……”  
“嘿，听说了吗，他俩睡啦！”  
克劳把10基尔狠狠地拍在尼克斯的胸口。


	8. Chapter 8

“尼弗海姆从东线撤退了。”科尔通过视频电话在和诺克特汇报战况，路西斯的军队终于获得了喜人的胜利打破了东线的僵局，但是将军的神色却完全没有胜利的喜悦，他不认为尼弗海姆是因为战败而撤退的，他们很有可能在打别的主意，“我会继续观察帝国的动向，这次的撤退我觉得并不单纯，一有新的情况我会立即汇报。”  
通话结束以后诺克特还一直保持着谈话时的姿势，手指一下下地敲在桌面上，这种单调的节奏能够加深他的思考，他也意识到尼弗海姆最近的行为非常不寻常，突然攻击了自己的属国，还从和路西斯的战线上撤离了，如果瑞布斯的脑子还正常的话那只能说明他们在密谋什么更大的动作。虽然把尼克斯的小队派遣到戴涅布莱可以防止尼弗海姆从后方袭击路西斯，但是这也分散了他们自己的兵力，明天他就要回去路西斯继续指挥战争了，他很放心把戴涅布莱和露娜交给路西斯王的剑刃和獠牙来守护，反倒是有些在意别的事。  
诺克特刚来的时候露娜就给他看了瑞布斯送来的简报，虽然里面的内容好像是一个非常值得惊愕的，无比重要的情报，可是他心里却没有什么实感，好像是看了一个和自己毫不相关的rpg设定，毕竟他对古文明的研究并不感兴趣，除了“哦，这样啊”就发表不出任何感想了。露娜在观察他的反应，而他连眉毛都没有抬一下。唯一让他感兴趣的就是信件末尾的那句“如果出现突发情况就杀了他。”  
明明这是一句严肃凶狠的话，但是诺克特看了却只想发笑，他都不知道瑞布斯究竟是聪明还是傻，用毁灭来防止敌人的掠夺本来应该是正确的选择，可是他忘记了对方是生命，善良高洁的神巫一定不会做出残害生命的事的。但是露娜也很清楚戴涅布莱没有能力去保护这个珍贵的样本，所以她向路西斯求助了。  
要是让瑞布斯知道露娜因为他的“礼物”向他最讨厌的路西斯王室求助的话，大概脸都要气歪了吧。  
诺克特光是想想就觉得暗爽。据伊格尼斯事后说，他敲开临时办公室的门的时候诺克特正用他过长的刘海遮住眼，嘴角上扬露出狡诈的笑容。那一瞬间他还以为自己串场到了什么奇怪的晨间剧片场，剧中的大魔王正在谋划怎么给主角使绊子。  
“明明我才是勇者，主角的那种！”事后诺克特抗议道。  
伊格尼斯敲了敲打开的门扉以期引起诺克特的注意：“诺克特，有人想见你。”  
“谁？”  
“普隆普特。”  
“我现在没……你说谁？”  
“普隆普特，那个和你流言传得满天飞的omega，你连别人的名字都没记住吗？”  
“我当然记得。我刚刚只是在想别的事，你让他进来吧。”  
普隆普特看起来有些紧张，他很礼貌地朝伊格尼斯微笑道谢，他想用笑容让自己看起来放松一点，但是他紧绷的背脊和僵硬的嘴角出卖了他。  
“上午好，殿下。”普隆普特乖巧地朝着诺克特鞠躬行礼，他这幅毕恭毕敬的样子总让诺克特觉得不舒服，明明他们都曾经是无话不谈的朋友了。  
等等……这家伙该不会是特地过来跟我决裂的吧？  
诺克特突然警觉了起来，他用余光瞥到伊格尼斯已经出去了，还为他们带上了门。  
怎么办，他要是跟我决裂怎么办？难道我要强硬要求他继续交往吗？那样更尴尬了吧！哇伊格尼斯不要走啊……  
沉默让两人之间的气氛尴尬到趋近凝固，诺克特还只顾着自己满脑子跑火车，普隆普特把手指搅在一起，随后下定决心一般的深吸一口气放松肩膀。  
然后他一下子跪伏在地上。  
诺克特被他的额头敲到地板时发出的撞击声吓了一跳，就连普隆普特自己都被撞得忍不住轻哼了一声“好痛”，他五体投地地跪在地上，额头抵着地板，用洪亮的声音大声喊道：“昨天晚上的事真的非常抱歉！”  
“你你你你你搞什么啊？！你能不能好好说话？”  
“昨天晚上我的态度实在是太失礼了，恳请王子殿下原谅我！”  
“好啦我原谅你，我原谅你了！你赶紧起来。”诺克特真的又想生气又想笑，这家伙这么大声估计走廊里的人都要听到了，到时候又不知道要传出什么奇怪的谣言。但是看着他这么认真的为这件事烦恼还一本正经地土下座道歉的样子，感觉还挺可爱的不是吗？但是既然这样昨天晚上好好的和自己谈一下不就没事了嘛！  
普隆普特听了诺克特的话慢悠悠地从地上爬起来，他的额头上被撞出了一大块红印，那个印子在他白净的脸上看起来突兀得有些滑稽，诺克特注意到他的眼睛又青又肿，像是被人照着眼睛揍了一拳。普隆普特因为起身的速度太快而感觉到一阵眩晕，眼前无数细小的彩色光斑不停闪来闪去，他感觉自己的头像是被塞进了一块铅块。他险些站不住脚，不过他只是摇晃了一下身体还不至于跌倒。他听到了椅子在地上摩擦的声音，诺克特走到他旁边扶了一下他的肩膀：“喂，你振作一点啊？”  
“我没事，抱歉。”普隆普特站住脚跟，他感觉一点都不好，太阳穴上的血管在突突直跳，他的胃正在有一阵没一阵地抽痛，失眠外加紧张令他的身体无比疲惫，他连睁眼都感觉吃力，他的眼前总是盘旋着一块青斑，他的大脑根本处理不了任何他的感官传递过来的信息，只能后知后觉地感觉到诺克特站在他的边上，小心翼翼地扶着他的肩膀。  
“那个……殿下，您的身体还好吗？我为我昨天的粗鲁行为道歉。”普隆普特心想赶紧把该说的说完回去睡觉吧，如果能得到原谅的话一定可以睡个好觉了。  
“我没事，真的。”普隆普特当时有意识地避开了诺克特身体的软肋，所以他只是摔倒的时候有些痛而已，比起自己诺克特觉得踢人的这位现在才需要关心。  
普隆普特终于放心了，他的身体一下子放松了下来，微笑的脸上遮掩不住疲惫的倦意：“感谢您的大度，殿下。那么我就先回去了。”  
“等下。”诺克特下意识地拉了一下普隆普特的手腕，对方歪着头疑惑地看着他。  
诺克特立刻像是触电一般地放开了他，他不知道自己该说什么，他的身体比他的脑子先行动了。他的心里最在意的部分还没有被触及到，但是现在好像并不是讨论这件事的好时机。  
“还有事吗？殿下。”普隆普特见他踌躇了半天都不出声，只能主动提问，他真的很想回去睡觉，希望这位王子殿下不要再提出新的问题来折腾他了，至少现在不要。  
“不，没什么。”诺克特尴尬得手都不知道该往哪里放，只能先坐回到自己的位子上，十指交握放在桌子上，“你回去好好休息一下吧。”  
普隆普特朝他点了点头，在开门出去的时候自认为很轻的嘟囔了一声：“奇怪的家伙。”  
等他走后伊格尼斯看到诺克特脱力一般地趴在桌子上，额头撞到桌面发出“咚”的巨响。  
我是傻瓜吗？  
整整一个下午外加半个晚上诺克特都在问自己这个问题。  
如果那个时候回答有事的话说不定还能找到借口让普隆普特再来找他，但是现在他把自己所有的退路都斩断了，而且普隆普特的身体状况看起来很令人担忧，他又不敢贸然去打扰他休息，只好一个人在床上翻来滚去地纠结自己白天的时候应该语气再好一点，应该多关心一下他才对之类的事。  
出去吹风吧。诺克特心想，再这么纠结下去他大概一个晚上都睡不着了。他知道在戴涅布莱的城堡有个风景极佳又鲜有人去的观景台，他把皮夹克套在身上，两手插在口袋里就出了门。  
诺克特的运气很不好，已经有人先他一步来到了观景台，那个人靠在齐腰高的围栏上一动不动地抬头看星空。晚风把他的一缕头发从脸侧撩了起来，那个人安静平稳地呼吸着清凉的空气，享受这安宁的闲暇时光。毕竟这是他待在戴涅布莱的最后一晚了，明天他就必须跟着路西斯的旗舰前往路西斯。  
诺克特不忍心去打扰他，虽然他很想和他说话，但是他并不擅长挑起话题，而且对方看起来也更加需要安静。  
可是天台的蚊子才不管你爱不爱安静。  
诺克特的腿上和胳膊上传来阵阵的瘙痒感，他忍不住用指甲在皮肤突起的疙瘩上掐出十字状的指甲印，想要疼痛感来抵消这种针刺般的又痛又痒的感觉，同时不停的活动身体想要驱散停在他身上的蚊虫。  
普隆普特听到身后传来奇怪的“邦邦”声，他回过头看到一个人影正一边跺着脚一边挥舞双臂驱赶蚊虫，诺克特穿着黑色的衣服，他站在灯光很暗的地方，只有皮夹克的边缘勾勒出一圈白色的反光，他整个人几乎和黑夜融为一体，只能看到一个影影绰绰的人形不停摆动四肢，像是什么邪教的祈祷仪式。  
“啊……我真的没有跟着你，也没有偷窥。”诺克特刚说出口就觉得这个话哪里怪怪的，他羞愧得想要逃走，可是这个时候逃走不就更加奇怪了吗？所以他只能硬着头皮一边挠胳膊一边问道：“我可以到你这边来说会儿话吗？这里蚊子真的太多了。”  
“可以啊。”普隆普特抬手掩了一下嘴唇又马上放下，给诺克特让出了一个位置。  
“你的身体好一点了吗？”诺克特站到普隆普特身边，和他一样依靠在围墙上。今天晚上的天气很好，银河看起来比平时还要更亮一些，像是一条在天上流淌的荧光组成的河流。  
“好多了。”普隆普特有些不好意思地挠了挠头，又有些不自在的挠了几下胳膊，然后他突然抬头用严肃的表情看着诺克特，“你是不是把蚊子给带过来了。”  
“什么？要来也是他们自己跟过来好吗。”诺克特反驳道，他看到自己的眼前略过一个小黑点，普隆普特的巴掌他在的鼻尖前闭合，掌风吹进他的眼睛里，诺克特本能地眯起眼睛，眼泪都要被打出来了。  
后来观景台半夜的热烈掌声成为了戴涅布莱的仆人中经久不衰的怪谈。  
两人终于处理完恼人的蚊子，身上都出了一身薄汗，普隆普特长舒一口气，抓起衣领就胡乱往脸上抹：“真倒霉，出来散步结果变成了蚊子的口粮。”  
“我记得你说过你不擅长应对虫子？说是机甲里爬进了蟑螂还是你的上司帮你处理的。”  
“哇啊你能不能不要提那个？那是我人生的黑历史。”  
“虽然我也怕虫子就是啦。”诺克特轻描淡写地安慰道，“这么说来你的黑历史还不少呢，我想想还有什么……”  
“够了求求你不要再说了！你是想让我也爆出你的黑历史吗？你信里写过的丑事也相当有料哦。”普隆普特举起他的手机挥舞了两下，诺克特却完全没有因为他的威胁而退缩，反而开心得哈哈大笑起来。  
“可恶真让人超级火大啊……我要把你干过的傻事印成小册子然后空投到路西斯……嗷不，是eos星系的每一个城市里。”普隆普特的嘴唇因为赌气而微微嘟起，他不去理会趴在栏杆上看着他傻笑的诺克特，撑着脸抬头去看漫天繁星，看着这条不会流淌的天之川。星星和月亮的光芒照亮了他俊秀的脸庞，他精心打理的头发在月光下闪烁着太阳一般的颜色。  
“哈哈哈哈我很期待你的小册子哦。”诺克特用指腹抹去眼角笑出的眼泪，抬起下巴看着普隆普特。  
“你就等着吧，到时候有得你哭的。”普隆普特扭过头不去看他，故意提高了声调。  
“是，是，哈哈。好啦我不开你的玩笑了。”诺克特终于把最后的笑意伴着呼吸吐到了微凉的空气中，他突然又像是想起了什么，“这里是不是可以看到尼弗海姆星？”  
“哎？理论上应该可以……但是今天星星太多了我也不知道应该是哪颗，你要看尼弗海姆干嘛？”  
“只是突然想起来，要是在这里建立观测站的话不就可以监视尼弗海姆？”  
“你是不是学了假的天文学？要看也只能看到一年多以前的尼弗海姆吧，搞不好你现在用望远镜观测的话还能看到我在那上面呢。”  
“也对哦……那一年前你在干什么？”  
“哈？这我哪里记得，一年前……”普隆普特托着下巴对着天空思考了半天，他对着闪烁的星空皱着眉头，想了半天也没想出个所以然来，“一年前这时候我应该没有什么任务，那就是在训练了吧。”  
“你不执行任务就去训练，难道你都不休息的吗？”  
“谢谢提醒，这个点我那时候应该在睡觉才对。”  
“除了睡觉训练你就没有别的事干了吗，你有用那台照相机制造新的回忆吗？我都没在这里见你用过它。”  
“它……被留在基地里了……我没能把他带出来。”普隆普特垂下眼睑，十指交握在一起，“不过其实也没什么好记录的，在那之后我几乎没有用他拍过什么，因为我后来再也没有休过假，也实在没有什么想要记录下来的回忆。对不起，浪费了你的相机。”  
“你们尼弗海姆的劳动保障情况非常令人堪忧啊……说回来你那时候拍照了吧？你明明留下我的照片了吧？就这样你都没记住我长什么样吗？所以你其实是脸盲？”  
“就是因为一直看着那个照片才根本认不出吧……你知道你有多不上照吗？我看照片的时候还觉得你长那么丑能有哪个omega看上你都是奇迹了呢。”  
“哈？你到底把我拍成什么样了啊，什么叫不上照，明明是你的水平有问题吧。”诺克特的眉头拧到一起，什么叫丑到别人看不上？不是他吹牛，从高中开始想要被他标记的omega就能从皇宫大门口一路排到锤头鲨。  
“我的水平完全没有问题，我拍我自己就特别帅。”被质疑的摄影师自豪地抬起头，用毫不畏惧的眼神回瞪诺克特。  
“哇你这家伙还真是不要脸，没空制造新的回忆却有空把自己拍得帅帅的？”  
“我也没办法啊，我也想休假的好嘛！上司不肯放假我也很绝望啊……而且我已经很帅了拍起来完全不费功夫！”  
“真是同情你啊，遇到瑞布斯这样又变扭又神经质的人做你的上司，不过那个瑞布斯居然会帮你抓蟑螂？！”  
“你在胡说什么？！你怎么可以这么说瑞布斯将军？”  
“哈？不是你说的吗？你有个又变扭又神经病三天两头发疯的上司。”  
“你在想什么啊？瑞布斯将军怎么可能会是那种人？将军可是整个尼弗海姆最伟大最厉害的人啊，估计整个eos也只有他可以和科尔将军抗衡了吧……啊顺便一说我是站科尔将军派。”普隆普特一提到两位omega将军立刻两眼放光，诺克特在他湛蓝色的眼睛里看到了不亚于星辰的光彩，普隆普特双手托着腮帮像是在对着天空许愿，“要是在我还活着的时候能亲眼看到两位将军阁下比试一次就好了……我觉得应该还是科尔将军更加厉害，他可是不死将军啊。我说王子殿下，我被移交给路西斯的话能够有机会让科尔将军来押解我吗？”  
“喂你是不是一脸期待地说了什么奇怪的话？为什么是押解啊？你想被科尔押解？”诺克特忍不住又要笑出来了，他觉得今天晚上的空气特别令人舒服，普隆普特终于对他卸下了防御，青年脱线可爱的一面暴露了出来，明明应该是软肋却又给了诺克特一通暴击。  
“你们不打算把我关去战俘营吗……”  
“谁跟你说的要送你去战俘营了？是不是王之剑传出来的八卦？这帮人整天不训练就知道传谣，他们怎么不去当记者。”  
“不，是我猜的。”普隆普特不好意思地低下头，他的声音有点轻，诺克特需要把头凑过去才能听清，“毕竟我之前是路西斯的敌人，还拆了你的机甲。”  
“反正你也帮我们修了不少吧，这件事就当做扯平了。我上次找你会面不就跟你说了路西斯需要你的技术支援……结果说了半天你居然什么都没听进去？”诺克特轻轻用指关节敲了一下普隆普特的头，细软的金发摩挲过他的指腹，他真想把普隆普特的头敲开看看里面到底装了些什么。  
“对不起我错了，王子殿下对不起啦！”普隆普特捂住被敲打的脑壳连连求饶，可怜巴巴地如被训斥的小狗，然后他又像是想起了什么立马破涕为笑，“果然露娜芙蕾雅大人没有抛弃我。”  
“你是傻的吗……”路西斯的王子说，换来金发友人吃吃的笑。


	9. Chapter 9

“怎么，尼弗海姆的小公主感觉好一点了吗？”格拉迪欧端着一个盖着盖子的砂锅站在门口，用脚尖点了几下开着的门。  
“我没事了……真的……”普隆普特嘴上这么说，可他的脸色依然很苍白，虽然已经不再冒冷汗了，腹部的疼痛也随着诺克特发热的掌心得到了缓解，但他看起来还是像一只瘟猫一样缩在被子里。  
“怎么看都不像没事吧。”诺克特说着，把不停动来动去想要把身体从自己的掌心逃出去的普隆普特揽回来，用附带了微量火元素的掌心贴近他的肚脐，“你怎么突然想起来去喝牛奶？你不知道自己有乳糖不耐症吗？”  
“我以前又没有喝过。”普隆普特抗议道，“这可是将军阁下传授给我的秘方啊！”  
“这一看就是在敷衍你吧，不然告诉你身高是天生的你想都不要想了？”  
“诺克特请你放开我，你少说两句没人拿你当哑巴。”  
“我是在帮你治疗哎？”  
“我看普隆普特恢复得挺好的，还能和你拌嘴了。”格拉迪欧把砂锅放在桌子上，叮嘱他们这是伊格尼斯特别做的，必须吃得干干净净，剩一滴他就要用靴子踢诺克特的屁股。  
事情的起因是一天前，普隆普特随着路西斯王室的旗舰来到了路西斯。他见到了自己梦寐以求的偶像，还成为了他的弟子进行战斗技能的训练以及学习如何操控路西斯的机甲。  
“以上就是今天的训练内容，还有什么问题吗？”  
“有，长官！”普隆普特大声说。  
“说。”  
“怎么训练才能长到将军的身高？”  
科尔显然没有料到会被问到这种问题，他看着普隆普特坚毅又期待的眼神，努力克制自己不要因为心虚移开视线：“呃……多喝牛奶？”  
当天晚上普隆普特就咕咚咕咚一口气喝了一大瓶牛奶，诺克特惊讶地问你是不是长这么大没见过牛奶？尼弗海姆的环境也太差了。  
普隆普特轻蔑地瞥了他一眼，一边继续喝一边心说愚蠢的alpha，很快我就能俯视你了。  
结果就是普隆普特半夜被排山倒海的腹泻击倒了，诺克特来探望他的时候他正缩在被子里团成球用热水袋捂着肚子。诺克特想去拉他起来吃点东西却摸到他的胳膊上漫起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他的皮肤冰凉并且一直在冒汗。他说自己没事的时候声音一点力气都没有，而且嘴唇干裂毫无血色，简直是一副要中毒而死的样子。  
“你现在感觉好点了吗？”诺克特问，手上还是一刻不停地帮他暖肚子，他感觉普隆普特身上的鸡皮疙瘩消了不少。  
“好多了，谢谢你。”普隆普特的声音确实听起来精神多了，但还是很虚弱。他让诺克特想起自己过去养过的一株向日葵，他在它开花的时候强行把它移植到一个更大的花盆里，然后他就以肉眼可见的速度萎靡了下来直至枯萎。普隆普特现在的样子让他想起那株向日葵卷曲的花瓣和低垂的花盘，但好在普隆普特不会枯萎，他能在新的花盆中汲取新的养分。  
“你要吃点东西吗？你早上到现在什么都没吃。要是不吃完的话可是要被格拉迪欧抱怨的哦？”  
“反正被踢的人是你，为什么不吃完伊格尼斯的料理会被格拉迪欧抱怨啦……”普隆普特嘀咕道，慢慢坐起身，诺克特盛了一碗粥给他，顺便自己先吃了一口。  
“那是给我吃的吧！”  
“有什么关系嘛那么多你又吃不完。”诺克特把碗递给他，“伊格尼斯的料理非常好吃哦，你有福啦。”  
不都是粥嘛。普隆普特心说，难不成他还能在粥里做出花来。  
然后他抿了一口，真的感觉到有花在自己的舌尖绽放开来，香味盈满了口腔，鲜甜的滋味唤醒了他的食欲和精神，他感觉自己的生命都被这一碗稀粥给滋润了。  
“这这这……这是什么？！怎么会那么好吃。”普隆普特挖了满满一大勺大口吃起来。  
“就是粥啊。你慢点别噎着。”  
“这就是路西斯的魔法嘛？”  
“是伊格尼斯的魔法。”诺克特看着他把碗里的粥刮得干干净净一滴不剩，就差上去舔了。  
“再给我来一碗！”空碗被伸到诺克特的鼻子下面。  
“喂你给我留一点啊我也还没吃东西呢。”诺克特边说边笑，又帮他盛了满满的一碗。  
“你少装了，这本来就是双人份的。”普隆普特的腮帮子被塞得鼓鼓囊囊的，他用喉咙含糊不清地说。  
两人果真将锅子里的粥吃得一滴不剩，普隆普特抿着嘴满足地眯起眼睛滑进被子里。  
“你怎么吃饱了就去睡啊。”诺克特还想找他说会儿话，可对方已经是一副睁不开眼睛的样子了，他用手指轻戳对方柔软的脸颊。  
“有什么不行，今天我可是病假。”普隆普特扭头躲开那只骚扰他的手，翻了个身裹紧了被子。  
“不过也好，你平时用力过猛了。”诺克特说，他每天早上出门就能看到普隆普特在绕着训练场跑圈，晚上都准备关灯睡觉了还能看到有某台训练用机甲还亮着灯，就连找他一起吃饭的时候对方手里也捧着路西斯机甲相关的理论书籍，勤奋刻苦到诺克特担心他会过劳死，又觉得他像受虐狂，一想到他在尼弗海姆这样生活了十几年诺克特就感觉不寒而栗。  
现在他生病了，反而是个能让他休息的好机会。  
“好好休息吧，金发同学。”诺克特柔声说。  
“嗯……”普隆普特的被子里飘出一声鼻音，他的意识已经飘远，大概是听不见诺克特说话了。  
普隆普特看到了被火光和血色染成红色的天空。  
炮火击起的尘土洒在他的身上，他迷茫地看着周围，却只能看到血肉模糊的断肢和残破扭曲的铁皮，连能够被称为“人”的东西都很少。  
他的耳边充斥着惨叫声，呐喊声，各种重武器的声音，那些声音不是透过他的耳朵，而是透过他的身体和恐惧渗入他的大脑。  
他听到有人在求救，有一个人躺在尸堆里痛苦呻吟着，普隆普特扑过去查看，那个人的脸上沾满了尘土和血污，原本应该璀璨漂亮的金发也被褐色的血块黏在一起盖在脸上。他的一条腿已经被炸断了，伤口处还拖拉着一堆血肉和碎骨，他的一只手不自然地扭曲翻转，无力地拖在身侧。他的胸口因为呼吸剧烈起伏，他承受着名为生存的痛苦与折磨，他的声音像是有砂砾在摩擦。  
“普隆普特……救我……”  
普隆普特扯开自己的衣服帮他包扎了一下断肢，他大声呼喊医疗兵，回答他的只有漫天的炮火和飞扬的尘土，还有血肉与内脏的恶臭。  
“救救我……”那人痛苦地张着干裂的嘴唇，用他没有断的手紧紧抓住了普隆普特的衣襟，普隆普特不敢看他的脸。  
“你冷静点，我会救你的。”普隆普特艰难地背着那人站起来，他已经尽量小心了，但背上的人是发出痛苦的叫喊和吸气声。  
“你会获救的，没事的。”普隆普特说着，眼泪流了下来。他背着这个伤员在尸山中奔走，他不知道他应该去往哪里，就只是在这一望无际的战场中逃跑奔走，他不停地跑，期间还不忘和背上的人说话，哀求他不要睡着，那个人在痛苦中一直在叫他的名字，他觉得那个人的声音很熟悉，但是却又不记得是谁，大概是某个曾经一起训练的队员吧。  
“普隆普特！”普隆普特听到远远的有人在叫自己，回头却看到洛奇站在他的面前，他平时总是打理得干干净净的脸上和头发上落满了尘土，不过看样子他衣服上沾的都是别人的血。  
洛奇抓了他的胳膊就往一个方向跑去，一边跑还一边不忘记训斥他：“不是说了全员撤退吗！你到底在干什么？”  
“等下……有伤员……”普隆普特背着人又被扯着，他的脚跟不上洛奇的脚程，有好几次都差点摔倒，背上的人又一次发出痛苦的悲鸣。  
“哈？你先顾着你自己吧！”洛奇皱眉，他怒气冲冲地回过头对普隆普特大喊。  
“他还活着啊！”普隆普特叫道，“他在向我求助……你要我抛下他不管吗？”  
洛奇停下脚步，松开了抓着普隆普特的手，普隆普特险些撞上他的后背。洛奇走到他身边，普隆普特以为他要帮忙背伤员，刚要准备蹲下身交接时听到了后脑传来的枪声。  
普隆普特以为自己死了，他感觉到背后一轻，有什么东西掉到了他脚边。  
他看到那个金色的头颅彻底被子弹击碎，有血液混着白色的东西粘在他的靴子上，那人金色的脑袋已经看不出形状了，他现在变成了一具没有生命的血肉。  
明明他刚刚还在呼唤普隆普特的名字，还能感受到疼痛，还是一个活着的“人”，现在他变成了这片腐朽大地的养料。  
普隆普特感觉脖子后面也都是又湿又热的触感，他不敢去摸，他看到洛奇把还冒着烟的枪塞回枪套，揪着他的手腕踩过刚才那个人的尸体大步向前跑。  
普隆普特就像个布娃娃一样被他拖拽着，脚下都是柔软粘稠的触感，他的身体在奔跑，大脑却还没从之前的枪击中回过神来，过来好一会儿才反应过来刚刚被射杀的不是自己，被踩在脚下的不是自己，死亡的不是自己。  
他还活着，还在这个地狱中煎熬着逃跑，他看不到终点。  
他的眼泪流的满脸都是，有的时候还会在颠簸中落在衣服上，他想要质问洛奇，他抬起头准备咒骂他。  
然后他看见洛奇原本和他一样长满金发的后脑上赫然有一个弹孔，正在往外汩汩地冒混着脑浆的鲜血。  
普隆普特猛地睁开眼，他的身体在冒汗，他感觉不到身体的重量，他好像在向下坠。之后他感觉到了包裹自己的被子还有床单，他用力呼吸想要证实自己还活着，万幸的是他还能呼吸，他感觉身体里有一种潮湿的触感，那股湿气黏连在他的心脏和肺上让他呼吸困难。他躺在床上接着月光盯着天花板看了许久，总算是冷静了下来。他现在在路西斯的基地里，不是在战场上也不是在尼弗海姆，周围也没有人死亡，一切都很好，平静得几乎不正常。  
普隆普特摸了一下眼角，发现自己哭了。  
普隆普特坐在床沿上，把脸埋进掌心哭了起来，一开始还只是无声地流泪，之后变成了低低的呜咽，他不敢太大声怕被人听见。他用手背在脸上来回擦眼泪，把脸颊擦得生疼。他的鼻子被堵得发热，他抱着纸巾盒也根本擤不完。  
等他终于把身体里的潮气哭完以后感觉自己的身体轻松多了，他终于可以正常的呼吸了。普隆普特抱着装满纸巾的垃圾桶发呆，他根本不知道自己刚才在哭什么，可他就是想哭，而且根本抑制不住。随后他的手机在床头发出震动的蜂鸣声，他点亮屏幕才发现现在虽然天已经黑了，可其实才刚到八点。  
诺克特给他发了邮件，问他好一点没有，要不要吃晚饭。  
普隆普特没有什么胃口，比起吃饭他更想出门跑圈，希望运动能让他放空头脑。可能是因为水土不服的关系，他到了路西斯以后身体每天都感觉有大大小小的毛病，不是这边痛那就那里酸的，但是现在可没有时间让他适应，只要他还能站起来就应该还能训练。  
在他纠结要怎么拒绝诺克特的时候，门外传来敲门声。  
“你醒了吗？”是诺克特的声音。  
普隆普特打开门，看到诺克特站在门口。他穿了一件手工刺绣的夹克衫，两手插在口袋里：“如果你没胃口吃东西的话，要不要出去走两圈？”  
普隆普特深吸一口气，想不出要用什么理由拒绝他，便朝诺克特露出微笑：“好。”  
两个人起先只是绕着练习场慢悠悠地散步，走了一会儿诺克特忍不住问普隆普特：“你在尼弗海姆也是这样吗？”  
“什么？”  
“起得最早睡得最晚，”诺克特看着一排排沉寂着的机甲，“你这样训练身体吃得消吗？科尔说你的体能并不好。”  
“我想早点熟悉路西斯的机甲，你不是还盼着我上战场帮忙吗？”  
“可我不盼着你累倒啊。”诺克特突然想到了什么抬高了声音，“啊我知道了，是因为这个吧！”  
“恩？”  
“你是看上伊格尼斯做的病号餐了吧！”  
“哈？伊格尼斯先生会给每个病号做饭？”  
“不会啊，他只给我做饭。”诺克特昂着头自豪地说。  
“诺克特，你这个表情超欠揍。”  
“哼哼！”诺克特得意洋洋地在他面前晃来晃去，普隆普特忍不住伸手用力扯了下他的脸。于是俩人很自然地开始打闹起来，就像是两个放学回家路上追逐打闹的高中生一样，说到底他们也没比一般的高中生大几岁。  
没追几下普隆普特就跑不动了，大病初愈的他体能还没完全恢复，他撑着膝盖喘气，诺克特跑回他身边轻拍他的背帮他顺气。  
“你的体能真的不太好啊。”诺克特一边拍一边说。  
“是啊，呼……因为尼弗海姆的omega……哈……没有体能训练，只训练驾驶技巧。”  
“那你的射击和搏击是和谁学的？”  
“和我那个上司。”普隆普特终于顺过气来，他和诺克特找了个地方坐了下来。  
“你的上司……不是瑞布斯那是谁？”  
“洛奇，领导机甲师的准将，你们应该对上过才对啊？”  
“啊？”诺克特撑着脸想了半天，回忆了半天也没有个所以然，“那是谁啊……抱歉我总是记不全你们帝国的准将。”  
“一共就三个准将……”  
“那你那个……罗……洛奇？他到底是个什么样的人？你好像一直跟我提到他，但我过去一直以为你说的是瑞布斯。”诺克特又往普隆普特坐的地方靠近了一点，他凑过来一脸好奇的样子就像是想要分享八卦的女高中生。  
“瑞布斯大人才不是这样的！真是的……洛奇他……”普隆普特咀嚼着这个他曾经无比讨厌的名字，他又想起了之前的梦，“是个很奇怪的人。”  
“你这和没说没有区别啊。”  
“他太奇怪了，感觉就像是有好多个洛奇不停的切换的感觉。呃……怎么说呢，他以前对我很好，会教我射击还有搏击技巧，一副特别怕我会死的样子。但是后来突然就变得很粗鲁，有的时候又会突然变温柔，不过大部分时候都变得自大又粗鲁，是个讨人厌的家伙。我怀疑他在战场上被子弹打到了头。”  
“被子弹打到头就不是精神分裂那么简单了吧！他是不是本性就是个粗暴的人只是你不了解他被他的外表或者第一印象给蒙蔽了吧。”  
“这不可能。”普隆普特一口断言。  
诺克特有些不服气了：“你才认识他多久啊，就这么肯定？”  
普隆普特想了一会儿，他对上诺克特挑衅的眼神，语气非常平静：“从我有记忆的时候开始，大概是五岁还是几岁的时候？我就和洛奇在一起参加训练了。”  
路西斯的王子殿下突然感觉到巨大的危机感在朝自己逼近。


	10. Chapter 10

诺克特伸直了酸痛的胳膊用力朝空气中甩了两下，然后继续从推车里拿出几本书去看书腰上的编号，顺手还把书架上几本别人乱放的书给扔进推车里。  
“真是的……一个两个都随手乱放麻烦死了。”王子殿下一边咂舌一边推着推车在书架间穿行。  
“早知道当初说什么都不让那家伙把陆行鸟带回来了……”诺克特愤愤地把那些书挤进书架。  
两天前，普隆普特终于正式加入了诺克特带领的小队，他们要去卡宴岬接一直在那里帮忙的伊利斯回基地，诺克特发现普隆普特在用闪闪发光的眼神盯着他的敞篷车看，就像是一个小孩看着橱窗里展示的玩具，但是他又没有勇气说自己想要，只能就这么眼巴巴的看着。  
“想开的话就说嘛。”诺克特把车钥匙放到普隆普特的手里。对方先是露出惊讶的表情，随后抑制不住激动和兴奋的笑：“交给我吧！”  
然后诺克特在上车五分钟之后就后悔了。  
“呀吼！！！”普隆普特在漂移过弯时发出亢奋的呼喊，方向盘在他的手中一刻不停地来回旋转，车上的三人为了不让自己被甩出车外手忙脚乱地扯出安全带捆在身上。  
“诺克特！你的卡扣在那边这个是我的！”  
“那你就插我这边呗？不行你松开就是要谋杀我！”  
诺克特感觉世界在旋转，风抽打在他的脸上让他透不过气，他的胃翻江倒海，有什么东西堵在喉咙口。  
“普隆普特！你到底是怎么考的驾照？”伊格尼斯牢牢抓着胸前的安全带，这是他唯一的救命稻草了，他的眼镜到就不知道什么时候被甩飞出去了，他只能看到面前旋转扭曲的模糊的影子。  
“啊？”普隆普特的头发被风吹起露出他发红的脸，他又猛地甩过车尾闪过一个弯道，伊格尼斯想要去掰他的方向盘，但又没办法松开紧抓着安全带的手，“我没有驾照啊？”  
“诺克特！！”  
诺克特从来都没想过原来车还能开成这样，有好几次他都感觉要侧翻或者撞到围墙了，但不管怎样他们都活着到了卡宴峡。诺克特在踏上地面的那一刻感动的几乎要哭出来，但他还没来得及为劫后余生感动强烈的呕吐感就找上了他，他蹲在路边几乎把早上吃的东西一点不剩都吐了出来。普隆普特在一边担忧地轻拂他的背。  
诺克特好不容易把胃里的东西吐干净了才接过普隆普特递过来的纸巾擦脸，他的头一阵一阵地发胀，普隆普特一直在轻拍他的背脊想让他舒服一点，他一把抓过普隆普特的手：“你先给我把钥匙交出来。”  
普隆普特瘪着嘴把钥匙放进诺克特的掌心，诺克特感觉自己又重新把生命握在了自己手里，他抓住普隆普特不停揉搓他的脸：“感谢你的不杀之恩。”  
“不·用·谢！”普隆普特柔软的脸颊被诺克特揉得变形，他从牙缝里挤出这句话然后拍开诺克特的手去照看伊格尼斯和格拉迪欧的情况。  
他们俩人也蹲在草丛里吐得七荤八素的，他们简单清理了一下相互搀扶着站起来，伊格尼斯还没走两步就又因为看不清路被绊了一个趔趄，普隆普特连忙上去扶住了他。  
“哥哥？诺克特你们怎么回事？”伊利斯被面色铁青的三个人吓了一跳，少女踮起脚把手放在格拉迪欧的额头上，普隆普特注意到格拉迪欧有些不自然地后退了一点：“没事，只是路上有些颠簸。”  
“明明都是公路吧？你们说今天早上启程我还以为至少要晚上才能到这里呢，是抄近道了吗？”  
“啊，是啊。我们这次走了个特别颠簸的近道哈哈……”普隆普特干笑几声便溜得没影了，一直到伊利斯汇报完情况，格拉迪欧帮她把行李塞进后备箱准备启程的时候他才出现，手里还抱着一只胖胖的黄色毛团。  
“普隆普特，你是打算给我们晚上加餐吗？”诺克特叉着腰睨着普隆普特怀里的陆行鸟幼崽，那只又肥又圆的小鸟窝在普隆普特的臂弯里，睁着他乌黑圆润的眼睛看着诺克特，“基地不能养宠物。”  
“你不还养了只猫？”  
“呃……总之基地不能养陆行鸟，你要实在喜欢下次我们可以去维兹。”  
“不不问题不是这个……呃……这孩子好像把我……当成妈妈……了”普隆普特说到“妈妈”的时候压低了声音，他的脸色冒出了红晕眼神在诺克特和小陆行鸟之间游离躲闪。为了证实他说的话，他把小陆行鸟放在地上，小鸟一刻不停地盯着他看，不管普隆普特走到那里它都慢悠悠地跟着普隆普特的脚步。显然这只小鸟才刚出生没多久，走路还有些踉踉跄跄的，甚至时不时会摔倒，但他很快就挣扎着胖胖的身体站起来跟上普隆普特的脚步。  
普隆普特又把它抱了起来，用可怜巴巴的语气恳求道：“我找到一个废弃的陆行鸟窝然后发现里面有个蛋。我真的只是摸了一下，是他自己裂开的！真的没有其他办法了吗？我会好好养他的，它还可以帮你吃蔬菜。拜托了诺克特……在这里抛弃他的话这孩子会死的啊……”  
“啧！”诺克特在普隆普特小狗般的眼神攻势下举起了白旗。结果为了能在基地养鸟他必须在图书馆当一周的管理员。  
诺克特又把一本被乱放的书从书架上抽出来，透过书架的缝隙他看到普隆普特站在对面，他正伸长了手想要去摸书架顶层的书，但即使是他把身体拉伸到最长脸憋得皱成一团却还是差了一点。诺克特趁他专心拿书的时候走到他身侧，随手从书架上抽出一本字典用力挥在普隆普特的屁股上。  
“啊！”普隆普特下意识地因为被袭击而叫出声，但是他马上捂住嘴回过头恶狠狠地瞪着诺克特作势要打他，“你想打架吗？”  
“不想。”诺克特闪身躲过普隆普特的攻击，但是普隆普特没有轻易放弃，诺克特挤得无处可躲只能背靠在书架上，他拿字典的书脊轻点了一下普隆普特的额头，“你在这里干嘛？”  
“看书啊，还能干嘛？”普隆普特看到诺克特的眼睛一直瞟向他手里的两本厚厚的书，“我在研究水晶驱动的原理……你别跑让我打回来”  
普隆普特凑过去抓住了诺克特的肩膀，诺克特被他逼得已经退无可退，普隆普特湛蓝的眸子越来越清晰里面自己的倒影越看越清楚，普隆普听到了如擂鼓一般的心跳声但不确定到底是谁的，可能是他们两个人的。  
“所有的机甲都用魔法驱动的话你不会很辛苦吗？我想试试看把魔法核心和魔导机甲结合看看。”普隆普特的声音近在咫尺，诺克特都可以感觉到他的体温蹭到了自己。诺克特不敢看他，两人之间的气氛变得越来越暧昧，他听到了普隆普特的呼吸声内心直呼大事不妙，然后有什么东西不轻不重地打在他的头上。  
“我们扯平了。”普隆普特拿着书笑道，但是他并没有退开，他的手撑在诺克特的身侧，两人的身体几乎贴在一起，气氛越来越暧昧。  
诺克特没办法让自己的视线从普隆普特的眼睛里挪开，他实在是太美丽了，他是一个刚强的战士战士却浑身都散发着柔美的气质，他的嘴唇饱满圆润焕发着青春的光彩，他的金发就在诺克特的眼前，近得他的呼吸可以把那些柔软的发丝吹起来，他们像是被具象化的阳光。普隆普特是完美的，他身体的每一块肌肉每一个线条都在生得恰到好处，是视觉上看起来最和谐美满的比例，在饱含着力量的同时兼具了柔软的触感。他脸上密集的雀斑好像正好能拼成“可爱”这个单词，他们离得越近诺克特越是觉得他美得不似真人，但也不是虚构的，那些人们虚构的艺术形象也不能比拟他的美好，普隆普特是这世界上最神奇的造物，你无法得知如此完美的人究竟是从何而来的，但是他现在却又站在你的面前分享你的呼吸。  
“只有从光里生出来的天使才能这么夺目这么好看”诺克特心想，他把手伸向那片光。  
“这里是图书馆，注意一点。”格拉迪欧的声音从上方传来，普隆普特吓了一跳赶忙后退拉开距离。他的脸一下子涨红了，刚刚一直看着诺克特的眼睛此时正尴尬得不知道该往哪放只能看着脚前的地板。  
诺克特悻悻地收回手瞪着格拉迪欧，他刚刚就快要碰到他了！  
“你别用这个表情看我，怪吓人的。我刚刚听到叫声过来看一看。”格拉迪欧丝毫不理会诺克特几乎要吃人的表情，“图书管理员的工作如何了？”  
“可好了，你要不要来试试？”  
“哈哈我可用不着，你用这些书锻炼身体去吧。不过你们注意点，最近基地里发现了星之病的病例了，有哪里不舒服一定要检查不要硬撑。”  
“哎？星之病不是……”  
“没错，就是使骸病。”诺克特回答道。  
“可我听说戴涅布莱不是开发出了新药吗？”  
“那个还处于试验阶段吧？不过已经开始作为药物分发了。你们俩可要小心一点哦，这个病据说是通过血液传播的。”  
格拉迪欧意味深长地看了两人一样，普隆普特下意识地摸了一下脖子上的项圈。  
“不劳你操心。”诺克特把发红的脸缩进领子里，推着手推车作势要去撞格拉迪欧。  
“等等格拉迪欧先别走，帮我拿一下最上面那本书。”  
那天晚上诺克特久违地喝起了牛奶。

“I want ride my chocobo all the days ~”普隆普特每天晚上都会这样唱着自编的小曲带着他的小陆行鸟在训练场边散步，诺克特每天也都会掐准时间来到训练场和他顺路一起走，顺便把他晚饭里的蔬菜偷偷丢给那只圆滚滚的跟在他们身后的小鸟。  
这个场景一度被某个高大的alpha说成是夫妻俩在带孩子散步。  
普隆普特的手臂总是无意识地擦到诺克特的手臂，诺克特心猿意马地应和着普隆普特的话题，脑子里想的都是怎么把这条晃来晃去的胳膊捏在掌心里。  
“混合动力机甲已经开始试验了，哇有西德尼在真的是帮大忙了！”  
“嗯……”  
“不过路西斯的气候真舒服啊，真没想到我还能过上这么惬意的日子，感觉就像做梦一样。”  
“不是梦哦。”  
“也是呢。”普隆普特踮起脚尖伸直双臂伸展了一下身体，喉咙里发出舒服的哼哼声。  
就像猫咪一样。诺克特看着他，他想要触碰他，就像爱抚他的猫一样。  
“我也觉得和做梦一样，最近实在是太太平了。”诺克特说。  
普隆普特没有立刻接他的话茬，所有人都心知肚明尼弗海姆肯定在谋划什么大事，但是他们现在的资源也只够自保和防御，只能在这种时候艰难地喘息等待头顶倒悬的剑刃刺穿他们的头顶。毕竟除了尼弗海姆还有星之病和越来越多的使骸在困扰着他们。  
“最近又查出两个人。”普隆普特打开栅栏的门，小陆行鸟回到了自己的窝里。  
“我知道。不过好在发现的早病情已经稳定了。”诺克特的手扶着栅栏，普隆普特的手就在他的手边，他们的尾指贴在一起，“你可不要受伤了啊。”  
“最不能受伤的人是你吧，王子殿下？”  
“我很强的，才不会轻易受伤。”  
“我也不弱好吗？”  
“也是呢。”诺克特忍不住笑了，他不擅长和普隆普特进行这种严肃的对话，他更喜欢和对方聊轻松的话题，就像他们曾经通信的内容一样，普隆普特的压力已经够大了。  
诺克特小心翼翼地把手放在普隆普特的手上，他感觉普隆普特的身体几乎要跳起来，但是他忍住了而且也没有把手抽走或者推开诺克特，只是低垂着头。诺克特依稀看到他的耳廓红得像他刚刚扔掉的番茄。诺克特胆子大了起来握住了普隆普特的手。  
少年的手很瘦，他骨节分明的手指握在手心里就像是抓了一把鹅卵石，他的手指上还绑了几个创可贴，可能是在研究机甲的时候受的伤。  
“诺……诺克特？”普隆普特的声音紧张得有些发抖，他不敢看诺克特也没办法下手推开他，只能任由王子殿下靠得越来越近，然后他的下巴被诺克特握住轻轻抬起，他看到了和他一样满脸绯红的诺克特。  
两人剧烈的心跳产生的震荡从交握的掌心传到对方的身体里。诺克特身体前倾几乎要压到普隆普特的身上，他渴望靠近却又在踌躇，他的脸在月光的衬托下美得像精致的人偶，他的眉心纠结在一起眼里满是焦急但又不敢上前。  
“那个……可以吗？”他问道，声音细不可闻。  
“都这样了你才想起来问？”普隆普特的呼吸有些急促，诺克特身上若有若无的alpha的气味让他的神志迷离荡漾，他好像又回到了那个有些冷却无比热烈的夜晚，“别瞎想，干你想干的事就行了。”  
诺克特的喉结动了动，他扶着普隆普特的侧脸，让手指放在他的脸颊和侧刘海之间，刘海细碎的发梢扫得他手背发痒，这种瘙痒感又循着他的血液流遍全身。  
他在碰到普隆普特嘴唇的同时舔到了他的舌尖。  
然后突如其来的警报声撕碎了浪漫的气氛，他们本能地放开对方拔腿朝会议室跑去。


	11. Chapter 11

“西德尼还没到吗？！这边已经快撑不住了。”失去了水晶水晶之力的王子和他所带领的王之剑只能靠手中的剑刃苦苦抵挡帝国机甲的践踏和肆虐，雷神的身体被长长的楔子贯穿固定，平日里慈祥和蔼的神明哀嚎着对着这些不敬之人放出足以令大地焦黑一片的雷电。却因为干扰器的关系无法伤到尼弗海姆的新式机甲一丝一毫。  
路西斯在尼弗海姆的打压下节节败退，眼看着雷神就要和巨神一样在他们的眼前被挟持走。他们的救星——那架还在实验中的混合动力机甲从天而降重重地砸在地上激起无数沾着血腥味的土块。诺克特朝天空中准备回去的货运舰喊了声“谢啦！”便要爬上驾驶室，却突然被一股力道拉住了腰带，诺克特被抓着腰带硬生生从机甲上拽了下来狠狠地摔在地上。  
诺克特的屁股疼得像要裂开，他揉着痛处朝把他拽下来的人大喊：“普隆普特！你要干嘛？”  
“我去捣毁他们的干扰器。”普隆普特说着就要爬上机甲，诺克特上去拉住了他的脚腕。  
“我去。”  
“不行，你在这里指挥大家，这玩意现在只有我知道怎么开。”普隆普特挣脱了诺克特的桎梏，坐进驾驶室里输入口令准备启动机甲，他朝诺克特露出轻松的笑脸“放心吧，我还想活到战争结束呢。”  
诺克特看着他的笑容，知道他不是在安慰自己：“我会想办法支援你的，你毁了干扰装置就给我发信号。”  
“嗯！”普隆普特对诺克特比了个拇指，合上了驾驶舱。

洛奇等这一刻很久了，从他的omega逃走之后就一直在等待着这一天。当他看到一架银色的机甲从已经瘫痪的路西斯军队中脱颖而出的时候忍不住笑出了声，牵痛了破裂的嘴角和脸上的伤痕。  
他制止了想要将普隆普特击落的队员们，指挥他们继续压制神明，他自己则驾驶机甲冲了上去，将带电的长枪刺入对方的身体。  
诺克特踏在贝希摩斯的头上，这些被尼弗海姆驱使的风光无限的猛兽此刻却被路西斯的战士们割下头颅，脖子的连接没有流血而是冒着不详的黑雾，这黑雾像是死亡的具象化。战场上到处都弥漫着这令人不舒服的雾气，就像是死神用他的罩袍蒙住了他们企图把他们都收拢在怀中。诺克特抬头，在天空中漂浮的黑色雾气中可以看到两台机甲在空中不停碰撞擦出火花，就像是绚烂的烟火表演。银色的那台正灵巧的躲避着白色机甲的炮击与追击，但终归还是招架不住对方猛烈的攻势，普隆普特无心恋战只想快些摧毁干扰器，洛奇自然不会让他如愿，他朝普隆普特的机甲倾泻了自己全部的火力还有怒气。  
普隆普特的机甲被击中了主引擎，他的胃因为机甲剧烈的颠簸而翻腾抽紧，他听不见声音只能模糊的看到干扰装置散发的有着红色光芒的奇怪力场，他开足马力向那到红光撞去，洛奇强硬地用自己的机甲阻拦他，却被从天而降的雷电劈中，驾驶舱的灯光忽明忽暗，显示屏上不停弹出错误和乱码，普隆普特推着他一同撞向干扰器。  
诺克特听到远处传来了爆炸声，随即路西斯机甲的动力源一个接着一  
个地亮了起来。尼弗海姆的压制结束了，战争又一次拉开帷幕。  
“正面突破！”路西斯的王子下令道。  
“为了家人，为了家园！”  
路西斯的战士们高喊着，操纵复活的水晶机甲投入战场。大地在炮火的胁迫下震颤不已，破碎的机械将伴着鲜血和碎肉在这片被黑雾笼罩的大地上腐朽，变成散发着恶臭的养料。  
普隆普特朦胧中听到炮火声，他艰难地睁开眼，血流进眼睛里糊住了他的视野。他的身体被变形了的机甲卡住，每呼吸一次都能感觉到胸腔传来的剧烈的疼痛还有喉咙里发出的骇人的呼吸声，好像他的身体里有什么猛兽在发出愤怒的低吟。普隆普特拖着除了疼痛一无所有的身体从机甲驾驶舱里爬了出来。他仰面朝天躺着，鲜血从口中不停冒出，他的视线糊成一团，耳朵里充斥着蜂鸣声，他的呼吸在痛苦中越来越轻。战争也好，伤痛也好，这些都要离他远去了。他感觉身体在变轻，他就要轻松了。  
然后他感觉到身体的某处有个东西在燃烧，热量顺着他的血液流经他的身体，他又重新感觉到了生的重量与疼痛。他伸手摸向热源产生的位置，只找到一小片正在燃烧的红色尾羽。  
红金相间的羽毛燃烧殆尽，普隆普特的身体得以恢复，他看到掠过他头顶的雷加利亚，雷加利亚正在追击两架逃窜的敌机，他突然放慢了速度。  
普隆普特对着天空竖起拇指。  
雷加利亚再次驶向黑雾弥漫的战场，而普隆普特则是回过头面对他的苦难。  
洛奇举着枪站在他的面前，他在机甲坠毁的时候及时把自己弹射了出去所以并没有像普隆普特那样受致命伤。但是他身体裸露的部分都缠满了绷带，就连那张英气逼人的俊俏的脸也被遮住了半边。他用仅有的一只眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着普隆普特，他的眸子就像是燃烧着的蓝色烈焰，如果是过去普隆普特可能在看到这片蓝色火光的时候就已经被他灼伤了，他平举着枪的手上缠着已经粘了灰尘还有血污的绷带。他看起来就像是被一个军队的人按在地上狠狠揍了一顿，但即使是这样也不能消磨掉这位尼弗海姆的年轻精英眼中的神气与骄傲。  
“普隆普特。”他说话的声音像是从牙缝里挤出来的，“我可是非常想念你啊。“  
“那还真是谢谢你啊。”普隆普特的手中幻化出水晶凝结而成的手枪。  
枪声消失在炮火声中。

诺克特被好几台尼弗海姆机甲团团围住，他推动操纵杆在包围圈中和敌人周旋想要找到破绽，带着闪电的积雨云在头顶翻腾盘旋，即使是解除了尼弗海姆的控制，神明还是没有办法完全战胜这些不停冒犯他的机甲，他们是专门的弑神者，是神授予索尔海姆的古老力量。诸神怎么也没有想到他们曾经扶持守护的古代文明现在却成为了他们的软肋和刺入他们胸膛的利剑。  
“失去联络？我明明看见他了！可恶……这些家伙烦死了！”诺克特烦躁地对着通讯设备大呼小叫，生气之余还不忘冲迎面而来的帝国机甲发射导弹。  
“将军已经过去了，战斗一定要冷静，诺克特。要注意周围……”  
“是是是！”  
“我找到他了，现在就过去。”科尔说着，关掉了通讯器。诺克特终于可以专心面对面前的敌人了。

普隆普特喘着粗气骑在洛奇的胸口上用枪指着他的额头，洛奇的枪在打斗中用完了子弹，对方长着和自己一样的金发和蓝色的眼睛，他的身上有好几处擦伤，伤口里冒出粘稠的黑色液体，但即使这样他的脸上也没有半点窘迫，他依然高昂着下巴，好像是他在压制着普隆普特。  
“不开枪？”他笑了，眼里却没有半点笑意。  
“你这么想死吗。”  
普隆普特强忍着双手的颤抖用枪管顶住洛奇的额头，他咽了口唾液，瞪大眼睛想让自己看起来凶狠一点。他应该是恨洛奇的。他这么对自己说。可是他又想起了过去包容他，偷偷指导他格斗的那个洛奇，那个有点婴儿肥，总爱摸额前刘海的小少年总是刻意摆出一副严肃的为人师表的脸，然后用合适的力气击中普隆普特的破绽。那个时候的洛奇一点都不暴躁，他会耐心地告诉普隆普特驾驶机甲的技巧，会偷偷在普隆普特身心俱疲的时候往他手心里塞一颗糖。  
那样的洛奇去哪里了？是谁带走了他？曾经那个温柔的，陪伴自己成长的洛奇握住了普隆普特的手，他扣不动扳机。  
“呵，没用的东西。”洛奇突然抬手把自己手里的手枪砸在普隆普特的鼻子上，普隆普特被他突如其来的攻击打懵了，他感觉有一股热流涌到自己的嘴巴和下巴上，洛奇趁他本能地护住鼻子的时候挺身把他掀翻在地，顺势骑到普隆普特的身上掐住他的脖子猛击他的脸。  
普隆普特虽然被砸得眼冒金星，但还是在第一时间反应了过来用手臂护住头部。他的小臂被洛奇打得疼得发麻，然后洛奇的拳头击中了他的胸口。  
“哈啊……噶啊！”普隆普特肺中的气都因为强力的挤压被悉数吐出，每次呼吸胸口都会感受到剧烈的疼痛，这股疼痛让他几近昏厥又强行敲打他的神志让他清醒。他想起来了，想起来原来呼吸是这样一件痛苦的事。过去在尼弗海姆的时候他早就习惯了如何在痛苦中呼吸和生存，怎么和疼痛共存。但是在路西斯和戴涅布莱的日子太过惬意了，他忘记了自己从来都是生存在伤痛中的，现在他终于想起来了，呼吸原来这么沉重。  
他嘴里涌出黑色的血，这些血液接触空气变成凝结在战场上方的不详的黑雾，洛奇掐着他的脖子用枪抵住他的太阳穴，却用拇指摩挲着普隆普特的下巴。  
下巴传来的指腹擦过的触感让普隆普特的胃一阵抽紧，他又吐出一口污浊的黑血。  
“不知廉耻的东西。”洛奇揪着他的衣领把他拉向自己，普隆普特看到记忆里透亮的蓝色眼睛里满是浑浊的翻腾的黑雾，他的脑子一涨一涨地疼，根本处理不了听到的话。  
“居然还去戴上这种玩意，你这么想做路西斯的走狗吗？”洛奇用枪点了点普隆普特颈间的项圈。  
“啊，我知道了，你是爱上那个alpha了吧？哈哈！多么可笑，你和他上床了吗？毕竟你们omega也只能用这种方式来取悦人啊。”  
“住口……”  
“真是不知羞耻，”洛奇朝普隆普特的脸上狠狠地啐了一口，“你这个肮脏的不知感恩的东西，你以为你是靠着什么活到现在，嗯？明明靠着我的恩泽在苟延残喘，却跑去和别的alpha厮混。”  
洛奇丢掉枪，猛地把普隆普特拉进自己，他们从来没有靠得那么近过，他盯着普隆普特几乎快要失焦的眼睛里自己的倒影：“但是太可惜了啊普隆普特，我们才是天生一对。你，我，我们才是同类，怪物居然还妄想爱情？真是笑死人了！你可要小心了啊，说不定那个你深爱的alpha艹完了就把你送进实验室了。你看看自己的伤口吧，看看我们现在的样子吧？你看得见的吧！这才是我们真正的样子，只有我才是真正理解你的那个怪物啊！普隆普特！看着我的眼睛，你逃不掉的……”  
普隆普特大概知道洛奇在说什么，却又好像不是那么清晰，他看着洛奇额角的伤口流出的黏稠的黑色液体，洛奇的眼睛里也开始流出这种液体，他们顺着他俊朗的脸庞据记载下巴上，像是黑色的粘液怪。  
他知道自己的身体里也流着这种血液。  
“愚蠢又无知的omega，即便是继承了高贵的血统却还是低贱的物种，你活着的使命就是为我诞下新的怪物，索尔……”  
洛奇的话语戛然而止，恶臭的黑血溅在普隆普特的脸上，顺着他半张的嘴流进口中引起喉咙的一阵收缩。普隆普特的喉咙口紧得难受，嘴里全是血液的腥臭，他想要呕吐想要大叫，但是他的身体没有任何反应。洛奇的尸体倒在他的身上，头上的弹孔正对着他的脸，血液和脑浆一股脑地流到他身上。  
普隆普特差点又忘记了，战场就是这样，稍有不慎就会尝到友人的鲜血。  
科尔找到普隆普特的时候他的身上满是血污漠然地躺在地上，怀里抱着一具金发的尸体，科尔喊他的名字却也没有半点反应，要不是他的鼻子还在呼吸，科尔差点以为他已经死了。  
他降落完毕后普隆普特还是没有半点反应，这个地方随时有可能被炮火和落雷击中，无奈之下科尔只能跳出驾驶舱，背起完全失神宛如一个被弄坏的玩偶一般的普隆普特。  
普隆普特感觉到了温度，不是血液，不是尸体，也不是被赠予的不死鸟羽，是真的活人的温度。这个人还活着。这个触碰他的人还活着，他自己也活着。普隆普特干涸的眼睛里流出眼泪冲掉了他脸上的污垢。他闻到了一股陌生的味道，是他曾经和诺克特一起在伽迪纳的海边闻到过的大海的味道，还伴着一股淡淡的，和那股气味截然不同的温柔的香气。


	12. Chapter 12

普隆普特在炼狱中行走。

他的脚下是散发着刺鼻气味的被烧焦的尸块，放眼望去世界都被鲜血染红了，遥远的火光望不到尽头，有一个人牵着普隆普特的手拉着他前进。那人的细软的金色发丝被热浪吹起，在这篇被阴云笼罩的战场中散发着太阳般的金色光芒。

“要去哪里？”普隆普特站住脚，他回头张望却怎么也找不到除他们之外的人。

那个人被突然停下的普隆普特扯了一下，他回过头冲一脸不安的普隆普特笑了笑，剥了颗糖球塞进普隆普特的嘴里。

苦涩的糖球在普隆普特的嘴里化开，他被苦得喉咙收紧，他想要把糖球吐出来，可是那人把手指放在他的嘴唇上，他没办法张口，只能任由苦味在口中蔓延。

那个人没有松开拉着普隆普特的手，他凑了过来，和普隆普特别无二致的湛蓝的眸子被火焰点亮，像是反射着粼粼阳光的海浪。他凑近普隆普特，隔着手指亲吻他。

普隆普特屏住呼吸，口中的苦味更重了。

那人对着普隆普特笑了，眼睛和嘴角流下黑色的淤血，他的皮肤惨白一片，黑色的淤垢若隐若现地顺着他皮肤下的血管中流淌，他的眼睛暗淡无光，只有不停溢出的浓稠的黑血，他的拉扯着自己的嘴角，朝普隆普特露出惨淡的笑。

普隆普特被惊醒后闻到了消毒药水的味道，他从医务室的床上猛地坐起，惊动了趴在他床头的诺克特。他大口喘着粗气，额角有汗水流下来。他还能呼吸，他还活着。普隆普特伸手在自己的脸上胡乱摸着想要确定自己是普隆普特，他俊俏的脸被自己揉成一团，从指缝中还能看见他因为惊恐而瞪大的双眼。

“普隆普特？”诺克特以为他被梦魇住了，想拉他的手或者拍拍他的肩膀安慰他，“没事了，已经没事了……”

“不要碰我！”

普隆普特在诺克特触碰到他之前用力打开了他的手，他在诺克特的脸上看到了惊讶和失落的神色，这是他最不想在诺克特脸上看到的表情，他突然感到害怕，害怕诺克特对他露出这种失望的表情。

诺克特被打落的手臂垂在床边，然后普隆普特看着他们中间从一个尴尬的距离迅速缩短，诺克特皱着眉看着他，他看起来像是要哭了。这不公平，明明污浊的那个人是自己，受伤的是自己，最应该悲伤的人也应该是自己才对，他也不想要拒绝诺克特，但是难道他要把星之病传染给他吗？他想要恳求诺克特不要露出这种表情，他蹙起的眉心揪着他的心，弄得他也想哭了。

他的对不起还没有说出口，诺克特就已经抱住了他：“吓到你了对不起，但是已经没事了……你已经安全了，不要害怕。”

普隆普特很清醒，他没有沉浸在噩梦里，可是对他而言哪怕从梦中醒来也只是面对另一个无法逃避和苏醒的噩梦。诺克特的体温很暖和，这让他想起他在尼弗海姆的时候总喜欢把自己紧紧裹在被子里，这让他有一种像是被拥抱了的安全感，他只有这样紧紧抱着自己才能勉强入睡。但是诺克特的怀抱比行军被厚实得多，也温暖得多，这个体温也曾经在某个寒冷的夜晚包裹着他一同入睡，那夜普隆普特睡得很沉，没有噩梦，也没有看到那些绝望的看着地狱的眼睛，他在这个怀抱里感觉到了人间的温度。原来人间那么温暖，要比地狱舒服多了。普隆普特这么想着，但又清醒地意识到这个温暖是不属于自己的，他是从地狱来的，如果贪恋诺克特的温柔的话只会伤害到他，所以他必须把他推开。

这是为了诺克特。普隆普特对自己说。

他在用力推搡对方肩膀的时候感觉到撕裂身体的疼痛，但是不管他怎么挣扎敲打都没办法挣脱诺克特一点点收紧的拥抱，诺克特告诉他已经没事了，不要害怕。

“有我在，你不要害怕。”诺克特说，他为了不被挣脱把普隆普特压在床上，普隆普特的挣扎变弱了，他用掌心轻抚对方柔软的金色碎发，侧过头亲吻普隆普特的鬓角，“已经没事了。”

普隆普特感觉到细密的亲吻落在他的耳际和侧脸，像是蝎子鞭抽打在他的身上，诺克特的拥抱充实了他，却又变成了紧束着他的苦行带。alpha身上好闻的气味让他慢慢感觉到了安心，他想被诺克特拥抱，甚至觉得就这样被他占有大概也不坏，他想一直被这股气味包围。

但是他不能。

即使是放弃了挣扎他也没有去回抱诺克特，他用尽十二分的力气把涌上鼻子的酸意和胸口的痛楚压了下去：“诺克特，我的肋骨骨折了。”

“啊！对不起！”诺克特手忙脚乱地松开了普隆普特，普隆普特的胸口因为压迫被撤去又是一阵疼痛，普隆普特疼得忍不住皱眉。

诺克特把手撑在他的身体两侧，他想打死那个莽撞的自己：“你没事吧？很痛吗……对不起。”

“没……没事。”普隆普特的眼角湿了，他的头发被汗水散乱地粘在额头上，他朝诺克特挤出一个难看的微笑，“谢谢你，诺克特。”

好不容易把一脸睡眠不足的诺克特赶了回去，普隆普特坐在床沿看着空无一人的椅子和椅子上皱巴巴的还略带温度的毯子，他把毯子拿起来，他经常看到诺克特在休息室偷偷裹着它睡觉，毯子上沾染了alpha的味道和体温，普隆普特抱住这条毯子躺在床上，让它包裹着自己想象这是诺克特的怀抱。他的依恋在气味和温度的催化下引导他的身体起了反应，他把自己裹得更紧，但还是不够，他想要触碰，想要爱抚，想要亲吻……他想要被进入，想要被诺克特标记。

“哈啊……诺克特……诺克特的……”

他拽紧毯子的一角，想象诺克特正握着他的手然后覆上他的身体。

“唔……喜欢你，好喜欢你……诺克特啊……”普隆普特低声喘息，他的唾液滴在毯子上把上面柔软的珊瑚绒弄成湿哒哒的一簇，唾液散发出他的味道，他的汗水和其他体液也沾在了毯子上，现在这条毯子上也混入普隆普特的气味了。

我把它弄脏了……我污染了它。普隆普特难过地想，因为手上和下半身粘腻又不舒服的触感摆动身体。

他看了一眼挂钟，现在是凌晨两点。

他决定去浴室擦个身。他甩开那条被弄得脏兮兮的毯子，把它扔进公共的换衣篓，拿了换洗衣服走向公共浴室。

普隆普特在午夜的基地里慢悠悠地走着，反正也没有人在。他临走时还不忘把病房的门窗敞开好让晚风吹散里面的气味。普隆普特现在想想感觉还真是丢脸，自己居然对着别人的毯子做了这种事。

“普隆普特？”

一个困惑的声音从前方传来打断了普隆普特的自哀自怨，他被吓得差点尖叫出声。

科尔将军的发梢和脖子还在滴水，他的脖子上挂着一条毛巾手里拿着换洗衣服，显然是刚刚洗完澡。他看到普隆普特也十分惊讶，下意识地捏了一下挂在脖子上的毛巾。

“将……将军阁下！”普隆普特立马立正敬礼，“这么晚了您还不睡吗……”

“哦……我洗完就去睡。你的伤好点了吗？”

“哈哈已经好多了……今天真热啊，我也睡出一身的汗。”普隆普特笑着扯了扯自己的衣领，和科尔寒暄了几句便逃似的快步走去浴室。

等他走了以后科尔才把手从挂在脖子上的毛巾上放下来。

 

诺克特发现普隆普特在疏远他，自从雷神之战结束后他总是把自己闷在机库里完善他的新机甲，据说研发过程很顺利已经可以投入生产了。另一边尼弗海姆的军队也一直在推进，科尔和格拉迪欧一直在前线奔走，诺克特和伊格尼斯则留在基地谋划指挥。所幸有了普隆普特研发的混合动力机甲他们不必惧怕尼弗海姆的干扰器，前线也频频传来捷报。诺克特可以肯定普隆普特不是因为战争的原因疏远他。

难道是他偷偷给陆行鸟喂他不吃的蔬菜把它养得超重所以普隆普特闹变扭了吗？还是说那时候的接吻冒犯到了他？但是有哪个人被冒犯了还会张开嘴和冒犯自己的人接吻啊！再仔细想想……最近有发生过什么吗？

诺克特绞尽脑汁，却还是得不出结论，普隆普特现在和他几乎都没有肢体接触，他已经好几天没有接近普隆普特也闻不到他的味道了，他原本以为他们能在一起已经是板上钉钉的事了，结果现在却变成这样。诺克特越是被普隆普特疏远就越是想念他之前和自己腻在一起的日子。诺克特觉得再不能和普隆普特接触，不能闻到他的气味看到他的笑脸自己就要暴走了。

他在训练场找到了普隆普特。金发的青年坐在训练场周边的长凳上，他的小陆行鸟蹬直了腿，仰面朝天四仰八叉地躺在他的大腿上睡觉。诺克特紧挨着普隆普特坐下，在他坐下的时候普隆普特偷偷往旁边挪了挪。

他们两人一个看着满天星辰，一个看着脚前的地面，有一搭没一搭地聊天，从战斗的形势聊到路西斯历史再聊到对方曾经写过的信，最后扯到如何给陆行鸟保养羽毛。

“不知道谁那么缺德，往小小的窝里扔剩菜。他吃了油盐毛都要秃了。”

“啊？原来陆行鸟也不能吃这些东西啊……嗷我是说，谁这么缺德！”

“是啊，是谁哦……”普隆普特用眼角偷瞥诺克特，对方正红着脸目不转睛地盯着地面看。

诺克特盯着地上的石子看了好半天普隆普特也没有说话，他偷偷抬头朝普隆普特的方向看去，金发青年正挑着眉在看他。

“好啦好啦！我错了我不会再给它吃剩菜啦！”

普隆普特扑哧一声笑了出来，诺克特又羞又恼，他赌气似的朝普隆普特的身边挤过去用身体撞了他一下顺便挨着他坐。

普隆普特被他撞得“哎哟”直叫，他腿上的陆行鸟也被震醒了，他从普隆普特的腿上跳下来往鸟窝的方向跑去。

“你把我的小小吓走啦。”普隆普特笑着抱怨道，顺便朝边上挪了挪避免和诺克特贴在一起。

诺克特不依不饶地往普隆普特身上蹭，他俩竞赛一般从长凳的这头挤到那头，然后普隆普特坐到了长凳外面一屁股摔在地上。

“疼死了！诺克特你到底要干嘛？”

“抱歉，快起来吧。”诺克特急忙向普隆普特伸出手，但是普隆普特并没有借他的手而是自己从地上爬起来，他用手在裤子上拍打想拍掉粘上的尘土。诺克特有些尴尬地缩回刚刚伸出去的手，普隆普特绕到他旁边重新坐下，隔着不远不近的距离。

他们因为这个距离陷入了沉默。

诺克特耐心地等待着，期间一直看着他的鞋子，白色的球鞋上沾了不少泥土，明天要拿去给伊格尼斯洗了。他心想。他在等普隆普特开口，他是个聪明的人肯定早就看穿了自己的来意，他希望普隆普特能对他倾诉，希望他能在陷入苦恼的时候拥抱他而不是像现在这样推开他，他相信普隆普特能够读懂他的心意。

普隆普特几次想开口又都放弃了，时不时发出因为放弃想说的话产生的吸气声，诺克特继续一言不发地盯着地上小小的黄色羽毛。

普隆普特终于下定决心，他用非常平静的语调说出了这句他之前怎么也说不出口的话：“诺克特，我生病了。”

“吃药了吗？”

“……吃了”

“那不就好了。”诺克特终于看他了，他朝普隆普特露出笑脸，“别担心，吃了药你就会好起来的。”

“是啊……”普隆普特沮丧地赞同道。

 

普隆普特把手机塞进双肩包里，又往包里塞了一瓶水。除此之外他想不出自己还有什么需要带走的东西了。房间里乱七八糟的东西很多，但是这些他已经熟悉的东西并不属于他。他也不属于这里，普隆普特觉得自己大概也不属于这个世界。

他每天都严格按时按量吃药，但他的病情依然没有丝毫好转反而还在恶化。他厌恶这样的自己，这样污浊，可憎，迟早变成怪物的自己应该消失才对，这样才是最适合他的结局和归宿，而不是真的像个人类一样去和别人相爱。

普隆普特走到门口，又环顾了一下这个他一定会无比怀念的房间，他突然想起了什么，拉开床头柜的抽屉从一大堆花花绿绿的纪念品里翻出一个陆行鸟拟饵揣进兜里，这才心满意足地拉开房门准备离开。

然后他看到了站在门前正在犹豫要不要敲门的诺克特。

他们看到对方的一瞬间都愣住了，诺克特看到了普隆普特身上的背包和桌子上放着的药片，还没等普隆普特关上门就被他一把推回房间。

“你要做什么？”诺克特生气了，他皱着眉等着普隆普特肩上的包带，蓝灰色的眼睛里因为气愤而微微泛红。

“没……没什么，我只是去散步。”

“那我陪你去。”

“不用了，我现在想休息了。”

普隆普特一步步向后退，诺克特步步紧逼，他在踏入房间的时候闻到了浓浓的消毒水味，这个刺鼻的味道盖住了omega的房间特有的信息素的味道，诺克特又生气又难过。他把普隆普特逼得缩进墙角。对方把自己挤成一团紧闭双眼。

“普隆普特。”诺克特扶着普隆普特的脸想要去亲吻他，普隆普特赶忙捂住他的嘴，恳求他不要这么做。

于是诺克特只能改成紧紧把普隆普特搂在怀里，普隆普特想要把他推开，他大声说这个病是会传染的你快滚开，我会变成怪物的！放开我啊你想被传染吗！！但是不管他说什么诺克特都不为所动，他不顾普隆普特的威胁和挣扎抱住了他。普隆普特的身体看着肌肉发达，但是真的抱在怀却感觉他单薄得像纸片，怀抱里的躯体有着不输于女孩子的柔软触感，虽然诺克特从来没抱过女孩子，但是他猜可能就连女孩子都没有普隆普特柔软。

“你应该跟我商量的。”诺克特把头埋在普隆普特的肩头，深吸了一口他心心念念了好久的信息素。

“对不起，”普隆普特把手轻轻搭在诺克特的后背上，却不敢拥抱他。

“不要道歉。”

诺克特轻拍普隆普特的后背，把他抱得更紧了，对方在他怀里挺直了腰背：“普隆普特，你可以答应我一件事吗？”

普隆普特不敢回答他，他偏过头去不敢看诺克特的眼睛，他没有能力也没有资格和诺克特约定什么，他害怕看到诺克特的眼神，只要和对方对上视线自己就彻底输了。

“不要放弃，普隆普特，不要放弃你自己。”诺克特捧着普隆普特的脸和他额头相抵，普隆普特看到王子殿下正露出委屈的神色，眼睛里有什么东西在闪闪发光。

“有什么事可以和我说，我们可以一起想办法，总会有办法的不是吗？我们明天就去戴捏布莱找露娜，她一定可以治好你的。求你了，不要放弃自己啊……”

诺克特的声音越来越哑，到最后他的声音被他自己的哽咽声堵住了，说话声音含糊不清：“拜托你了，和我一起活下去吧！”

普隆普特在被诺克特发现的时候和被对方不顾一切地紧紧抱住的时候都没有哭。但是现在眼泪却一下子如同决堤的洪水倾泄而出，普隆普特一吸气就开始打嗝，连一个完整的词语都说不出。他明明没有受伤，明明是在恋人温暖结实的怀抱里，却感觉到了被剑刃剖开皮肉取出心脏才有的尖锐的疼痛，他感觉自己在滴血。

最后他攥紧了诺克特的外套，一会儿咧开嘴像是要笑，一会儿又抿着唇想忍住哭声，眼泪一个劲地流，好像这个身体里的水分是怎么也用不完的。他到最后还是说不出一个字，干脆抱着诺克特嚎啕大哭起来。


	13. Chapter 13

跃迁结束了，普隆普特松开了他身上的安全带，用力拉伸胳膊和背脊，口里发出满足的哼哼的声，他因为星之病被暂时隔离在这个小客舱里，所以不用担心自己发出的声音会丢脸。他看了眼墙上的挂钟，应该还有五分钟就能到戴涅布莱了，普隆普特的心情很愉快，他用口哨吹出欢乐旋律，心想不知道露娜大人过得怎么样。

不过不能最后再和诺克特独处一会儿有点可惜。普隆普特心说，他百无聊赖地用手指沾了水在桌面上勾勒出诺克特极富个性的发型的形状。当指尖的水珠随着摩擦干涸了之后，舱门打开了，诺克特一个闪身钻了进来。

“诺克特？”普隆普特站起身，“你到隔离舱来干嘛？快出去。”

“就剩下几分钟了，我想和你说会儿话。”诺克特一屁股坐在普隆普特对面的椅子上，隔着桌子冲他笑了笑，好像他们是出去郊游的。

“你应该用内线电话，万一你被传染了路西斯就完蛋啦，快出去。”普隆普特做出赶鸟的架势想把诺克特从椅子上轰起来，诺克特索性趴在桌子上，用手抓住桌子的两边，偏过头去不看普隆普特，气得普隆普特抓着他的胳膊就要把他从椅子上拽起来。

“我才不要打电话！要说什么话就堂堂正正当面说。”诺克特被普隆普特拉扯着往门口拖去，他压低重心半蹲在地上，运动鞋的橡胶底因为摩擦地面发出尖锐刺耳的声响。

“靠你怎么这么沉……”

“我是强壮！我可是有腹肌的。”

普隆普特拖不动诺克特只能放弃后坐在他对面的椅子上，普隆普特的脸颊因为不满而略微鼓起，他把双手抱在胸前假装自己很生气的样子。诺克特看见了他眼底的笑意，伸手捏了捏他用力吹起来的如金鱼一般鼓鼓囊囊的脸颊，普隆普特含在嘴里的气被捏了出来发出“噗”的声音，他憋不住和诺克特一起大笑起来。

“露娜说她会为你使用拔除病毒的魔法，”诺克特捏完普隆普特的脸后并没有松开他，而是顺势用手抚上他的脸，“你会没事的。”

“嗯。”普隆普特答应道。

“已经快到了，我得回去假装我没来过才行，格拉迪欧可烦了。”

“等一下！”

就在诺克特起身准备走的时候，一直低着头把手放在桌子下面的普隆普特突然抓住了他的手，他的手紧紧握住诺克特的掌心，诺克特感觉到有一个硬邦邦的小东西隔在他们中间，他想接下那个东西，但是普隆普特还是牢牢地握住他的手，他只能回握普隆普特汗津津的手，顺势握住了他送过来的东西。

普隆普特的蓝眼睛盯着诺克特，他的眼睛里像是有一方晴空：“我会努力，加油，活下去。所以……”

他抿着嘴，喉结上下滚动了好几下却还是没有说下文，诺克特捏了捏他的手：“我会等着你，我在奥尔缇榭等你。”

普隆普特紧紧抿着唇，嘴角微微上扬，像是在微笑又好像是在忍住哭泣：“谢谢你，诺克特。”

“啊，我也是。”王子殿下柔声说。

 

戴涅布莱的王室隆重地欢迎了路西斯的王子殿下，但是在飞船落地的时候诺克特接到前线吃紧的战报，只能放弃了戴涅布莱为他接风举办的晚宴，诺克特在心里松了口气，毕竟戴涅布莱的食物百分之八十都是蔬菜，如果在对方的晚宴上剩下百分之八十的食物未免太失礼了。

所以他只是匆匆和露娜打了招呼，并且和她约定好一周后去出席在奥尔缇榭举办的拍卖会。

“记得和我联络。”诺克特对普隆普特说。

“我会的。”

诺克特又和露娜说了些别的，他接过露娜手中厚厚一沓报告夹在腋下，临了准备走了还不忘嘱咐普隆普特：“千万别忘了给我打电话，每天都要打。”

“星际长途给报销吗？”

“当然。”

诺克特往回走了几步，随行的格拉迪欧和伊格尼斯跟在他身后，他在准备踏上飞船的时候又回头冲普隆普特喊：“一定要给我打电话啊！”

普隆普特听到他身后有人没忍住发出笑声，他偷偷瞥了一眼看到露娜的脸上也带着微笑，他感觉自己的脸烫得要烧焦了。

“我都记住了。”尼克斯用拳头遮住他笑得怎么也合不上的嘴角，他放弃了可以在训练场正大光明胖揍利波斯特和卢彻的机会跟着露娜来迎接路西斯的王室，结果却被恋爱的酸臭味熏得得几乎睁不开眼。露娜听了他的话和他对视了一眼，脸上的笑意更深了。

普隆普特又来到了他喜爱的戴涅布莱，道路的两旁开满了吉尔花，像是靛蓝色的海面，偶尔有风吹过会形成柔软芬芳的波浪，王之剑驻戴涅布莱部队的训练场附近也开了不少花，它们在岩石的缝隙中顽强地生长，好像只要有阳光和一小捧土壤他们就能绽放。成片的吉尔花向他们张开花瓣，狭长的蓝色花瓣有时会被风卷到天上，变成戴涅布莱天空的一部分。

“哟，这不是那个……那个修理工？你还没和王子殿下结婚吗？”利波斯特看到跟着尼克斯走进训练场的普隆普特大声说。所有人的人，包括正在对打练习招式的，都一瞬间停下了手上的动作，眼睛齐刷刷地看向普隆普特和他脖子上的项圈。

“啊……啊？”

“传言说你们连孩子都有了。”卢彻说，“你怎么又突然跑到这里来了？”

“你们消息怎么这么灵通，路西斯的报社不找你们真是损失了一个亿！”

“你别看他瘦了吧唧的，跑起来比我快多啦。”尼克斯向卢彻摊开手掌

“我这次是来找大英雄算账来的。”普隆普特看向尼克斯，对方睁大了眼睛，脸上写着：“管我什么事”

“我在路西斯看到了真的魔界花，和你那个贴纸完全不一样，你那个是诈骗。”

“怪我咯？”路西斯的大英雄满不在乎地说，伸出手指弹了一下普隆普特的额头，“就你还找我算账？嗯？”

“你等着吧！”

两天之后他们确实在这里比试了一场，普隆普特输得毫无还手之力。

尼克斯战斗的时候和他平时调笑的时候完全就是两个人。普隆普特在他身上看到了猎食者才有的姿态，仅仅是摆出架势对峙普隆普特就已经输了，尼克斯是天生的猎手和战士，战斗的本能镌刻在他们的基因中。尼克斯把被他摔懵的普隆普特拉起来，帮他拍掉背上沾的尘土。

“这是几？”卢彻伸出两根手指竖在普隆普特的面前

“3，你别晃来晃去的，我看着头晕。”

“你们说这下尼克斯得看多久的大门？”克劳问。

“无期徒刑！”利波斯特振臂高呼，尼克斯从背后重重地捶了他一拳。

 

 

“总之一切都很顺利，真不愧是露娜大人啊……她就轻轻抵了一下我的额头我就感觉到了来自神明的力量。我感觉到了生命的伟大！露娜大人太伟大啦！喂喂诺克特，这就是神使的力量吗？露娜大人真的太厉害了啊！”普隆普特趴在窗边和诺克特打电话，成功康复的他今天心情格外的好，虽然在比试中输给了尼克斯，但是能够和路西斯的大英雄对练不论输赢都是一个吹牛的资本。普隆普特把胳膊搁在大理石制的窗台上，每次和诺克特打电话都会不知不觉聊上几个小时，每次挂断电话之后才发现手臂都酸得要断了。他眼前突然出现了长得看不到尽头的电话帐单，还有伊格尼斯扶着额头头疼的样子。想到这些他忍不住笑出了声，引起电话那头诺克特的注意：“你在笑什么？”

“在想路西斯的财政赤字。”

“哼嗯……你说得很对，不如我们把陆行鸟卖了？”

“你休想碰我的小小！”

“他现在已经可以改名叫臭臭了。”

普隆普特笑得差点拿不住手机。戴涅布莱的夜晚总是伴着凉凉的风还有树叶摇曳的沙沙声。那来自自然界的声音让普隆普特浑身放松，他拖了把椅子到窗边，椅子腿划过光滑干净的地面发出尖锐的摩擦声，普隆普特听到电话那头的诺克特吸了口气，他赶紧把椅子搬了起来放到窗台下。

他们继续有一搭没一搭的聊天，说是聊天但是基本上都是普隆普特在絮絮叨叨地说今天发生的琐事。什么露娜大人的狗舌头变成了蓝色，兽医找不出缘由所有人都紧张极了，最后发现是它吃了一堆吉尔花把舌头染成了靛蓝。还说他今天看到有一只胖得活像个橄榄球的猫被困在树枝上，他上去救猫的时候不小心踩断树枝双双掉下来，围观的王之剑们为了救猫瞬移撞在一起，最后谁都没接到猫的事。

诺克特大部分时候都在安静的听，偶尔穿插几句诸如“是吗？”“还能这样？”或者笑几声作为回应，普隆普特听到对面有纸页翻动的声音，诺克特的声音时近时远，他打哈欠的频率越来越频繁，后来普隆普特听到易拉罐被打开的清脆的声音，还有大口喝水的吞咽声，末了还有一声满足的叹息和饱嗝。

“诺克特，你现在很忙吗……”

“你别管，继续说。”

“会影响你的吧。”

“不会。”诺克特说，“你没声音我反而会分心。”

“哎……王子殿下的习惯真奇怪。”普隆普特笑道，随即他被窗外的景象吸引了注意力。

他看到露娜站在树下等待着什么，没过几秒钟他看到尼克斯从王之剑宿舍的方向匆匆跑过来，他朝露娜歉意地摆摆手，露娜微微点头作为回应。

随后尼克斯又和她说了些什么，普隆普特感觉到了他们之间微妙的亲密感，露娜芙蕾雅大人和他说话的时候可不是这种感觉。

具体是什么感觉？普隆普特说不上来，但是他能确定——这不是普通的贵族对待手下士兵的态度，虽然他们不可能发现他，但普隆普特还是屏住呼吸把自己藏在窗框后面，耳边是诺克特的声音；“普隆普特？普隆普特你在吗？”

随后普隆普特看到尼克斯大大方方地执起露娜的手，没有行礼也没有下跪。他握着露娜芙蕾雅的手，在手背上印上了一个吻。

普隆普特跌坐在椅子上，却因为没有坐好从椅子的边上滑了下来，他重重地摔在地上，发出沉闷的响声还有吃痛的惨叫。

“你怎么了？！你没事吧！”对面的诺克特着急了，普隆普特听到椅子摩擦地板时那尖锐刺耳的声音。

“诺……诺克特啊啊啊啊啊……！”普隆普特话都有些说不利索了，“我失恋了……”

“哈啊？！”电话那头传来王子殿下诧异的惊呼还有接二连三的，东西掉落在地上的声音。

 

第二天普隆普特脸上的抑郁气息凝结成两块大大的青黛挂在眼睛下方，大家都以为是因为即将启程前往奥尔缇榭导致他激动得睡不着觉，尼克斯还打趣他：“你是小孩子吗？要出门玩了激动得睡不着觉。”

普隆普特看着这个导致自己睡不好的罪魁祸首，想用眼睛释放杀气狠狠地刀他一下，然而对方却完全感受不到他的愤怒。

“你不是每天都和你的王子殿下打电话吗？”利波斯特揽住普隆普特的脖子，“上次我还看到你们讨论应该谁先挂电话讨论了一个多小时，还能有比你们更无聊的人吗？”

“这不还有你吗？”普隆普特看着这些闲得只能八卦的守卫军们，天知道为什么尼弗海姆袭击了一次自己的属国之后就把它扔在一边了，“你们中出了个偷溜出去谈恋爱的叛徒你们知道吗？记者们？”

听到这句话，尼克斯立马起了反应引起了众人的注意，随后他猛地转头看向站在角落阴影里的卢彻。卢彻捧着手机面对突然直勾勾看着自己的战友们的眼睛，感觉背后冷汗直冒：“你们想干嘛？”

“就是关心一下你，你老家的女朋友还好吗？”

“哈？管你屁事。”卢彻看到尼克斯对他露出了不怀好意的笑，他上次这么对他笑的时候翻出了他在王都和女朋友们喝酒的报销账单。从此他很长一段时间都对尼克斯的笑容产生了心理阴影，现在这种被深渊凝视的恐惧感又回来了，他忍不住吞了口唾沫，把手机锁屏塞进口袋里。

“你还没标记她吧？不是说好和人家结婚的吗？”

“管你屁事。”

“说回来你王都的那几个呢，还有联系吗？”

“管你屁事！”

“你复读机啊？”

“尼克斯你滚去训练去！散了散了，不训练的罚俯卧撑！”

卢彻气得青筋暴起，借着队长的威风把跃跃欲试的队员们赶到练习场。普隆普特在陪练的时候不止一次向不停擦汗的他投去怜悯的眼神。

不得不承认王之剑的行动能力值得称赞，第二天卢彻在戴涅布莱脚踏三条船的事情不胫而走，而且人证物证确凿。

“最妙的是这家伙每天给人家群发短信问好告白，三个姑娘见面的时间短完美错开，还给路西斯的女朋友们说这里战火纷飞他忙着拯救戴涅布莱！”

“忙着拯救这里的单身姑娘。”

“卢彻你真他妈是个时间管理的专家。”

“这是爱！我爱她们每一个！都是最爱要我怎么割舍？够了你们这群野人是不会懂的！”

“呸！你见一个爱一个，你老家的未婚妻知道得哭死。”

“尼克斯我警告你别多嘴，我也不是见一个爱一个，我看见你就恨得牙痒。”

尼克斯朝他耸肩摊手，顺便偷偷朝普隆普特坏笑一下，做了个“嘘”的口型。

普隆普特没有理他，低头清点自己的行李准备启程去奥尔缇榭。


	14. Chapter 14

普隆普特不安分地在原地打转，格拉迪欧抬脚轻轻踹了一下他的屁股：“我眼睛都被你晃晕了。”  
“我的屁股都被你踹成两半了。”  
“他本来就有两瓣！”  
格拉迪欧和普隆普特在总统府的门口焦急得等着，活像是两个正在产房外等待的丈夫，紧张，期待，焦虑种种情绪交织在一起，他们只能不停走来走去或者摆弄手上的东西分散自己的注意力，格拉迪欧努力逼迫自己去看随身携带的书，那些本来可以轻松阅读的文字一下子变得晦涩难懂，那些字他都认识，每一个字都认识，但是当他们组合在一起他就不知道在说些什么了，他横看竖看，每个字看起来都像是“伊格尼斯”和“谈判。”  
普隆普特则是趴在栏杆上低头看摇摆不定的海面，那看上去柔软温和的波浪下隐藏着什么东西，普隆普特能感觉得到。有什么东西在下面，他在愤怒，在凝视着海面，那个东西随时都有可能吞噬他们，咬住他们拖进冰冷漆黑的海底，他会这么做的，普隆普特没由来的相信着。他一动不动地盯着海面，隔着黑暗和那个东西对视，普隆普特感觉到了微冷的海风吹在他裸露的胳膊上，他忍不住裹紧了身上的黑色马甲，但这单薄的布料并不能给他带来温暖。  
突然一个稍大的浪打在码头上激起大片的水花。奥尔缇榭街头的人们就像没看到一样依然做着自己的事，最多只是避开了飞溅过来的海水，反倒是站在上层的普隆普特被吓得倒退了两步，他的后背撞到了什么人的胸口。他连忙转身道歉，却看到诺克特站在自己的面前：“你看什么呢？我们叫你都听不见？”  
“不，没什么。”普隆普特看了格拉迪欧一眼用眼神问他怎么不叫自己。  
我叫了。格拉迪欧说。  
“你还好吗？身体没有不舒服吧？”诺克特问道，稍微凑近了普隆普特想要从近处观察他的脸色，普隆普特看到他的嘴唇在向自己靠近，他能感觉到诺克特的呼吸，他连忙向后退了几步，腰却又撞上了栏杆。普隆普特不禁吃痛地叫出声，诺克特笑了起来，和他拉开距离让他不至于那么紧张。  
“我已经好了，”普隆普特说，努力提高了音调想让自己看起来活泼一些，“你们呢？谈判还顺利吗？”  
“嗯，超顺利！王之剑已经全都部署到阿尔科特的卫星上去了，后天的拍卖会也由他们资助，我们只要负责加价就可以啦。”  
“我都想去自己和自己抬价了。”诺克特笑道，看起来像是个在谋划恶作剧的孩子，他坏笑的时候会露出尖尖的犬齿，蓝灰色的眼睛里闪烁着狡黠的光，让人觉得他的恶作剧也一定是可爱的，可以被原谅的小玩笑。  
“那我们要做些什么？”格拉迪欧问伊格尼斯，他不觉得那位精明的女首相会这么好心为他们买单。  
“她要求露娜大人举行仪式安抚水神。还有万一尼弗海姆在这里和路西斯开战我们要优先保护市民。”  
“安抚……水神？露娜大人？”普隆普特又扭头看了一眼平静的海面，“说起来露娜大人呢？”  
“她和阿尔科特的人去拿仪式用的逆矛了。”  
“哇……结果诺克特你什么都不用干还好处全占哎……”  
“真辛苦啊，露娜大人。”  
“喂你们两个什么意思啊！”  
普隆普特和格拉迪欧在诺克特不满地抗议中欢快地击掌。

“来，茄——子——”  
诺克特略微泛红的变扭着不肯看镜头的脸被这个小小的黑色匣子收束其中，普隆普特非常满意地透过相机上的小窗口观察诺克特，手里的相机不断发出快门声，他不愿意放过诺克特的任何一个细微的动作和表情，诺克特的一颦一笑也好，和他漫步在街头的风景也好，他都不想放过，想把它们统统封印在手中的黑色小匣子里。。  
“诺克特，你再往边上站一点，对，就是这个花的旁边。”  
普隆普特一边指挥一边不停按快门：“哇红色的花意外的和诺克特的皮肤很衬呢，拍得很好哦，要看嘛？”  
“不要。”诺克特有些不高兴地说，他背过身去不让普隆普特继续拍他，可是即使是不面对着他，身后的快门声还是响个不停，机械发出的咔嚓声就像是剪子，一下下把诺克特的忍耐剪得丁点儿不剩。  
“你到底要拍到什么时候啊。”诺克特终于忍不下去了，他伸手捂住了普隆普特的镜头。  
“喂喂你不要碰镜头啊！手印会印上去的啊……”普隆普特急急忙忙把诺克特的手从镜头上拿开，“我不拍了还不行吗！”  
“你到底是从哪里找到的啊……这已经是五年前的款式了吧。”诺克特看着普隆普特小心翼翼地把相机装回相机包，那台相机早就停止生产了，照道理应该买不到了才对。  
“我在跳蚤市场买到的。”普隆普特开心地说，诺克特原本有些忧郁的心情在看到他的笑脸的一瞬间就被击碎了，普隆普特献宝一般把相机包举到诺克特的面前，“刚刚摆出来就被我买走了，我超幸运的啊！”  
“啊……嗯……运气好好啊。”  
“嘿嘿。”普隆普特得意地笑着，过了一会儿才发现诺克特好像对他的新相机提不起精神。  
“对不起。”  
“你道什么歉？”  
“总觉得……你好像不太高兴？”  
“我没有不高兴。”  
“你算了吧，你这副样子就是不高兴了。”普隆普特自然地把自己的手放进诺克特的手心里和他十指相握，他凑过脸去盯着诺克特的脸看，诺克特被他看得不好意思起来，只能侧过头不看他，但他知道那双美丽的蓝色眼睛还在看着自己，这让他的脸更红了。  
“并没有，我只是比较在意你为什么非要买这个型号。”  
普隆普特很想告诉诺克特，他逞能说谎的时候会习惯性的抿嘴唇，但是又觉得不告诉他比较好，毕竟这种小动作可爱得不需要纠正，只是这样每次诺克特说谎的时候普隆普特都会忍不住想要亲吻他，这就不太妙了。  
“你忘了啊……那个时候你给我的就是这款相机啊，可惜那台被我留在尼弗海姆了。”  
我没忘。诺克特说，可惜普隆普特好像没有听到。  
“诺克特你是不会懂的啦。”普隆普特轻拂着黑色的相机包，好像它是一个需要安抚的小动物，“这款相机对我很重要，我想用它来记录我的回忆。”  
诺克特侧目看他，普隆普特看着手里捧着的相机包，像是从相机里看到了过去，也可能是看到了未来，他的眼睛里不知什么时候开始闪烁起水光，他不停眨眼想缓解眼部的酸涩，他看起来像是要哭了，但是嘴角却在笑：“真是奇怪啊，明明在我有相机的时候每一天都想要忘记，想要失忆，等我想要记录下每一天的时候，我却把相机弄丢了，但好在现在还不算太迟。”  
普隆普特对着诺克特笑了，眼泪止在眼眶里并没有从眼角溢出来，他的眼睛伴着泪水在阳光下闪闪发光：“我想把和诺克特在一起的每一秒都记录下来，万一我以后忘记了还能提醒自己，我想和诺克特留下更多的回忆，想一直和诺克特在一起。”  
“这个请求不算过分吧，王子殿下？现在您还生气吗？”  
“你敢给我忘一个试试。”诺克特握紧了普隆普特的手。  
“哇好严格啊王子殿下！总归会有可能忘记的嘛，比如老了啊之类的。所以我是在做防范工作哦。”  
普隆普特顺手从边上的花坛里摘了一朵浅蓝色的勿忘我举到诺克特的鼻子前：“哝，献给您一朵花，原谅我好不好？”  
“不要，我要惩罚你。”  
诺克特抓了普隆普特拿花的手，另一只手搂上他的腰，普隆普特慢慢贴上他的身体，诺克特把他抵在这个没人的转角的墙上，凑到他耳边说：“我不光要惩罚你，还要咬你。”  
说罢他便故意用力闭合牙齿，坚固的牙齿相互碰撞发出响亮的“咔咔”声，他故意贴着普隆普特的脖子发出咬合的声音，这声音弄得普隆普特心里痒痒的，诺克特翘起的发尾戳在他的脖子和脸上令他忍不住发笑，他笑着在诺克特的怀里扭动身体想要推开他：“哎呀！王子殿下滥用私刑啦！”  
诺克特抱得更紧了，他的嘴唇几乎贴到了普隆普特的脖子上，普隆普特本能地缩起脖子，诺克特便转而去亲吻他的侧脸，普隆普特扶上诺克特的后脑，嘴里说着“光天化日王子殿下居然耍流氓。”一边发出咯咯的笑声，他的嘴唇贴上诺克特的，两人在奥尔缇榭的某个不引人注目的角落里拥抱在一起，进行仅仅是触碰着嘴唇的亲吻。

两人在奥尔缇榭的街头游荡到傍晚才终于回到宾馆，普隆普特没有去他自己的房间而是被诺克特拉着手径直前往王子下榻的豪华套房。普隆普特被诺克特拉着走在铺了高档地毯的宾馆走廊上，他忍不住伸手触摸脖子上的金属项圈，原本冰冷的金属已经被他的体温捂热了，很快他就又要变凉了。普隆普特不由得紧张了起来，他像是踏在泥地里，他的血液到达不了他的头，他感觉自己的脑子里空荡荡的，他能看见红色的地毯和诺克特黑色的背影，但仅仅是光线倒印在视网膜上，他的大脑处理不了任何信息。  
他木讷地重复走路的动作，终于撞到了诺克特的背上。  
“啊！抱歉。”普隆普特连忙道歉。  
诺克特随口说了句别在意，弯腰去捡被普隆普特撞掉的钥匙卡，普隆普特看到他拿钥匙卡的手在发抖，之前被他握过的手腕上湿漉漉的全是汗水。  
普隆普特深吸一口气：不行，现在诺克特都那么紧张了我应该放松一点。普隆普特快冷静下来，放轻松……  
普隆普特听到了房间开门的声音，还有诺克特努力克制自己发颤和结巴的话语：“进来吧。”  
可是人在这种时候就是会紧张的啊！普隆普特丝毫不冷静地对内心那个叫自己冷静的自己大声咆哮。  
他进到诺克特的房间却不知道自己该站在哪里，手该放在哪里，眼睛该往哪里看。他不敢回头去看诺克特，只听到背后传来关门的声音，还有诺克特用力吸气的呼吸声。  
不妙啊……这样下去真的能好好标记吗……  
普隆普特不由得担心起来，照这么看他们因为害羞一起呆站到天亮也不是没可能，况且他的发情期刚过去不久，也没办法靠信息素刺激诺克特发情。  
原来没有信息素想要做爱是那么困难的事情吗？！  
必须要想想办法才行啊，冷静下来啊普隆普特！先观察一下周围……  
普隆普特抬起头环顾了一圈房间，一眼看到了摆在桌子上的无比显眼的盒子。  
那是一台相机的盒子，还是相机店里摆在门口展示的最新款。  
“诺克特。”普隆普特回过头，发现诺克特还在面对着门做深呼吸，他的肩膀在微微发抖，普隆普特看他紧张成这样忍不住笑了出来，“你今天是因为这个闹变扭吗？”  
“啊！”诺克特如梦初醒地回过头，看到普隆普特手里捧着他原来打算作为惊喜送给他的相机盒子，发出懊恼的叹息。  
“反正你也用不到了吧。”诺克特瘪着嘴嘟囔道，“我明天去退掉好了。”  
普隆普特立马拆开了相机的包装把它放到诺克特的手里：“不要退掉它啊，刚被带回家就被退货多可怜啊，我想看诺克特拍的照片，诺克特不打算把喜欢的场景记录下来吗？”  
“和我一起制造回忆好不好？”普隆普特握着诺克特的手让他捧着相机，可怜巴巴地望着他。  
诺克特怎么可能拒绝他呢？  
“你怎么拆礼物比拆机甲还快。”诺克特哭笑不得，他顺手把相机放到一边的椅子上，然后向着普隆普特靠近，“现在比起拍照我们还有更加重要的事情要做吧？”  
该来的还是来了。普隆普特被他一路逼得身体靠到床边的矮桌上，诺克特扶着他的腰让他坐到矮桌上，他一边舔舐轻吻普隆普特的嘴唇一边把手扶上他的膝盖，慢慢分开他的双腿好让自己站到他的两腿之间。  
普隆普特享受着久违的湿润的吻，诺克特的舌头在他的口中肆意游走，诺克特在品尝他，这种想法让普隆普特的身体里闪过一种酥麻的刺激感。他觉得自己现在就是一块被打包好的草莓蛋糕，即将被诺克特拆开外面包裹的透明塑料片，然后被他吃干抹尽就连一丁点儿奶油都不剩下。  
他感觉自己的身体很痒，并不是皮肤上的瘙痒感，而是身体里面，有什么东西在蠢蠢欲动导致的突如其来的悸动，这种美妙又新奇的感觉顺着他的身体慢慢向下坠，一直来到他的下腹部。他的腿缠上了诺克特的腰，他不由自主地用大腿内侧磨蹭诺克特的胯骨想要缓解这种身体内部的瘙痒，却反而让这种感觉越演越烈，他感觉到在他磨蹭诺克特的时候对方的舌头明显迟钝了下来，有一双手探进他的背心下摆，顺着他的背脊缓缓向上，诺克特的指尖不停划过普隆普特精壮的背部肌肉，还有很多其他坑坑洼洼的身体线条。普隆普特感受到诺克特的爱抚，不由得扭动身体和他贴得更近了，他闻到诺克特身上特有的alpha的气味，那股味道在他的身体里掀起了新的感官，他感觉自己的身体比平时要敏感的多，诺克特的手指有轻微的动作都会在他的身体上无限放大，占据他的整个思维。  
诺克特的手又从背后游走到侧面，拇指挤压着普隆普特不知何时已经突起的乳头，普隆普特被他挑逗得忍不住叫出声，却又因为还在接吻的关系，他的声音更像是含着什么东西并且还伴随着亲吻产生的唾液摩擦的声音的糟糕呻吟。  
“等……等一下诺克特……”普隆普特感觉到有东西顶到他的大腿内侧，他急忙把手撑在诺克特的胸前想要推开他，却又使不出力气。  
“我不想等了。”诺克特完全没有放开普隆普特的打算，他咬住普隆普特的耳垂慢慢厮磨着，手也没闲着，他用拇指绕着乳晕轻轻打转，指甲时不时会刮蹭到敏感的乳头。  
“哈啊……我叫你等一下啊！”普隆普特抬腿狠狠踢了一下诺克特的屁股，“我还没洗澡。”  
“真巧，我也没洗。”诺克特把头埋进普隆普特的颈窝，贪婪地想要呼吸他的气味，普隆普特按着他的头想把他从自己身上扯下来，可是诺克特比嚼过的口香糖还要难缠。  
“所以快点洗澡然后办正事啦！我想好好地在床上和你做。”普隆普特搂着诺克特的脖子说，毕竟omega一生只有一次被标记的机会，总要正式一点不是吗？  
诺克特实在是拿他没辙，只能强忍住把普隆普特推倒在桌子上强行占有他的冲动放开了他，闷闷不乐地看着普隆普特从口袋里拿出钥匙解下脖子上的项圈。  
“哎你等等！”  
“又怎么了，王子殿下？”  
“你的项圈钥匙不是给我了吗？不应该我来解开的嘛？”  
“哈？当然有备用的啊，不然我在戴涅布莱怎么洗澡？”  
诺克特原本高昂的兴致一下子被一大盆冷水浇灭了，他像是他们在嘉年华看到的漏了气的莫古力气球一样，耷拉着脸没精打采地坐在沙发上。  
“不会让你等太久的，高兴一点嘛。”普隆普特在进浴室前顺便亲了一下他的脸颊。  
诺克特的喉咙里发出了像是被丢弃的小狗一般委屈的呜咽声。


	15. Chapter 15

普隆普特在白色的床单上尽情舒展他纤长的肢体，白皙的皮肤上弥漫着红晕，半张的蓝色眸子正媚眼如丝地望着诺克特，那双眼睛在说话，它在向诺克特诉说自己的欲望和爱情。普隆普特的嘴唇也微张着，透明的唾液像是在他饱满稚嫩的嘴唇上覆上一层闪亮的唇膏，他能透过嘴唇的缝隙窥探到他的口中那块灵活的软肉，普隆普特的舌头比起他品尝过的任何一道佳肴都要美味，值得他一遍遍地细细品味。普隆普特柔软的金发没有了发胶的支撑只能塌在头上，他较长的那侧头发洒在枕头上，此起彼伏像是金子形成的小小沙丘，还有些许发丝被汗水和唾液粘连在脸上，像是抹在他脸上的金色的蜂蜜糖浆。  
在他如奶油般白皙光洁的身体上点缀着诺克特留在他身上的红莓，那些欢爱的痕迹遍布普隆普特细长的脖颈，深陷的锁骨，不似男性的丰盈柔软的胸部和挺立的粉色乳头，沿着腹部的肌肉一路向下，就连胯骨的两侧都不放过，消瘦的臀部自然也没有被冷落。牙印和吻痕遍布普隆普特的大腿内侧，像是一支在普隆普特的身体上进行了一场漫长的迁徙的队伍，最终在他的大腿根部汇合。  
普隆普特被他看得有些不自在地并拢了腿，诺克特扶着膝盖让他分开双腿，露出被精液填满的后穴，他下体的入口正因为他急促的呼吸收缩着，每次活动都会有粘稠的白色体液溢出来，被床单吸收变成一滩湿哒哒的小水洼。  
“诺克特……”普隆普特轻声唤他的名字，他的声音本来就听起来音调很高，此刻他的声音里多了些什么粘稠的东西，像是钻进诺克特骨头里的小虫，光是听到他的声音就能让诺克特的内心骚动不已。更何况此刻对方正不知是有意还是无意地扭动腰肢，曼妙的腰肢在诺克特的眼前摇晃，他忍不住伸出手握住了普隆普特的腰。  
“摸摸我嘛，诺克特……”普隆普特捉了诺克特放在他腰际的手放在自己的胸口上，诺克特的手刚好能抓下他柔软的乳房，诺克特挤压着普隆普特柔软的胸部，身下的人立刻发出享受的轻哼，他眯着眼睛，喉咙里发出软糯的娇嗔，像是被主人爱抚到打呼噜的猫。  
“诺克特，快点，下面也好想要啊。”普隆普特挺起胯用自己勃起的性器摩擦诺克特的下体前段，从马眼溢出的透明体液把两根尺寸悬殊的下体一同浸湿了，在他们分开的时候扯出长长的透明丝线。  
“快摸摸我这里，诺克特……啊！啊……诺克特最好了……”  
诺克特被这甜腻的声线蛊惑着，把手伸向绷直挺翘的下体，感觉两腿发软忍不住想要伸手撑住身体，却不小心抓到了花洒的开关，冰凉的水浇在他的头上让他瞬间冷静了下来。  
他猛地打了个灵激，脑子里浑浑噩噩反复播放着的不知道什么时候看过的色情片的景象也都被水流冲走了，他不知道自己洗了多久了，普隆普特要等急了吧。诺克特心想，胡乱地用手把自己从身体到脚捋了两遍，抬起胳膊左右闻了闻。  
好像没有异味，应该没关系了吧……  
诺克特关了花洒，裹着毛巾三两下把自己擦干，他一边急吼吼地用毛巾擦去头发和皮肤上的水珠，一边想象着在外面等待的普隆普特会是什么样，他会因为害羞躲在被子里吗？还是说他也因为幻想着将要发生的事情而兴奋不已呢？光是想象普隆普特漂亮的脸因为情欲露出或是陶醉享受或是紧张害羞的神色，诺克特就已经感觉下体紧得发疼了，他为了不直接挺着性器出去吓到普隆普特还是选择裹上浴衣，然后他把手放在浴室的门把上，深深吸气，吸到身体里都胀满了空气，胸膛像是气球一样高高鼓起，然后又一下子将气息呼出来，他努力平复自己跳得宛如跑完马拉松一般的心跳，只要再往前跨一步，只要打开了眼前的这扇门，他就会不一样了，他就不再是现在的诺克提斯了，他会被他专属的omega影响，他的omega，将会沾染上他的气味，本能地依恋他，他即将完成一个alpha成长的最大的一步。  
只要打开这扇门，普隆普特在门后等着他。  
诺克特眼前又浮现出在那个夜晚普隆普特被情欲挟持的媚态，他听到他在用伴着隐忍呻吟的声音呼唤他。  
诺克特用力耸了一下肩膀，毅然决然地猛地打开浴室的门。  
普隆普特在等他，但是他没有害羞也没有把自己缩在被子里，诺克特一打开门就看到普隆普特举着他新买的相机，透过小小的镜头到处看，他听到了开门声，敏捷地转过身，手中的黑色小匣子连续发出清脆的快门声。  
“太棒啦，诺克特！”普隆普特兴奋地说，他坐在床沿上，手里还在摆弄他手里的新相机。  
这一点都不棒，诺克特心说。  
这糟透了。  
他的头发都没有完全擦干，全都无精打采地贴在头皮上，发梢还滴着水珠，淅淅沥沥的宛如下雨。他身上草草裹着浴袍，他连怎么给浴袍的腰带打结都不知道，只能随手绑了个自己都不知道还能不能解开的绳结，然而即使是宽大的浴袍也不能完全掩盖他无比兴奋的下体，浴袍的下缘甚至被他顶得翘起，每走动一步粗糙的毛巾都会刺激到他，他现在急需把自己脱光好解开身体和下体的桎梏。  
明明都穿着一样的浴袍，诺克特想不通为什么普隆普特的衣服看起来就那么平整服帖，他就是穿着毛巾质地的浴袍也是又性感又可爱，这样的他抱起来肯定也很柔软，像是可爱的毛绒玩偶。  
但是他自己却像是从浴室里逃难出来的，腰带粗鲁地把他拦腰捆住，他就像是一只被捆得结结实实的白色粽子，下体还顶着小帐篷，这副模样真是要多尴尬有多尴尬。可他却这样被普隆普特拍了下来，他的并不是第一次的“初夜”，就要留下这样一张挫得不行的纪念了。  
“诺克特，这台相机真的太酷炫了！功能超棒的！你借我先拍两天好不好？我保证两天以后就还给你，好不好嘛……我好喜欢这台相机！”  
诺克特听到了本该让他血脉喷张的恋人的撒娇反而更是气不打一处来，他有些粗鲁地夺走了普隆普特手里的相机，在普隆普特的抗议中抓着他的肩膀把他按倒在床上。  
他原本打算用严厉的措词向自己的爱人发泄他的不满，但是他从普隆普特躺倒在床上时散开的领口里看到了他的项圈，他的心脏猛地一颤，像是被电流击中了一样，奇异的感觉顺着血管迅速流遍全身，他的怒气一下子跑得精光。  
普隆普特把备用钥匙放进他的手里，金发的omega眼里带着温柔的笑，他侧过脸露出脖子上的项圈，等着他的alpha完成期待已久的仪式。  
普隆普特等了半天还不见诺克特有任何动作，他疑惑地看向诺克特，却看到对方的脸从脖子到耳朵都红得像是要喷血，他的眉头蹙在一起，却不是因为不悦，他的眼睛盯着普隆普特的脖子，手颤抖着想要去触碰，真的要碰到的时候又畏缩了起来，他的嘴唇一张一合，发出意味不明的低吟，普隆普特抬起身子想要听清他到底在说什么，却只听到他的喉咙里发出支支吾吾的感叹声。  
“诺克特？你还好吗？”  
“唔……”诺克特还是说不出话，他的眼眶看起来湿湿的，他发出这种声音的时候普隆普特感觉就像是在卖乖撒娇的幼犬，让人亲不自禁地想要怜爱他。  
诺克特拿钥匙的手在发抖，小小的金属片不停地碰撞摩擦项圈的钥匙孔却又怎么也插不进去，普隆普特看着他焦急的样子突然觉得有趣起来。  
诺克特好可爱啊。他心想。  
害羞的样子的很可爱，因为觉得自己被冷落了闹变扭的样子也很可爱，着急地咂舌的样子也特别可爱，他细碎的刘海像是黑色的帘子垂在脸前，但还是能看到他纠结的样子，普隆普特忍不住撩起他额前的头发去亲吻他的额头。  
普隆普特亲吻诺克特的额头，然后是低垂的眼帘，他吻过诺克特浓密的睫毛，嘴唇顺着他线条饱满圆润的脸颊描摹他的轮廓，在诺克特回应他和他接吻的时候，他听到了金属卡扣被打开的清脆的声音。他的脖子突然之间变得空荡荡的，然后诺克特温暖的掌心抚上他的脖子，拇指反复摩挲着他过去戴着项圈的位置。  
明明他自己洗澡的时候也经常摸到这个位置，但是诺克特的抚摸是不一样的，他有一种魔力，一种轻轻触碰就能让普隆普特的血液沸腾的魔法，被他触碰的地方触感都会无限放大，细碎的瘙痒感从他的皮肤爬向心脏，他会忍不住发出舒服的哼哼声，好像他是诺克特房间里的那只猫。  
诺克特并不擅长接吻，但好在普隆普特也不知道真正的吻技应该是什么样的，反正他们不需要技术和花样，只是单纯的嘴唇相触就足以令他们悸动不已，能品尝到对方的味道就够他们兴奋了。  
所以他们只是毫无章法地用舌头交缠，相互交换吞咽对方的唾液，偶尔换几个角度让自己的舌头能够更加深入。因为还没到发情期的关系，普隆普特身上的气味很淡薄，诺克特必须贴近他，用力去闻才能感到信息素的存在。但这对他也不是那么重要，哪怕没有信息素他依然对普隆普特充满了性欲，他想要占有他，想要标记他，想要和他做爱，这不是发情期的性冲动，而是源于他们之间的爱欲产生的性欲望。比起发情期像动物一样只想着交配繁衍，他们此刻更想用性来宣示自己对对方的爱情。  
他们吻了很久才终于恋恋不舍地分开，诺克特的嘴唇离开的时候普隆普特还亲不自禁地迎了上去想要继续，但是诺克特还是结束了和他的亲吻。普隆普特躺在床上，浴衣因为刚刚的缠绵而领口被拽得松松垮垮，可以轻而易举地看到他线条优美的脖颈和锁骨，他的脖子因为戴项圈而产生了晒痕，不宽不窄的白色印记横在他的脖子上，像是脱不掉的项链。他半张着嘴呼吸久违的新鲜空气，嘴角的涎液在反光，他的眼睛里好像有迷蒙的雾气令他看不清东西，那双勾人心魄的蓝眼睛用迷离的神色望着诺克特。明明他只是和他亲吻了而已，但是普隆普特那么性感，他的每一个眼神，每一个细小的动作，每一声呜咽都是在邀请诺克特，邀请他啃噬他，进入他，把他变成自己的所有物。  
在这之前诺克特必须把前戏做足，他不知道不发情的omega和beta有什么区别，如果因为自己的心急弄伤了他就不妙了。虽然就情绪上的拨撩而言，一个长吻就足够让他们的下体硬得和石头一样了，但是他还需要慢慢打开普隆普特的身体，就像是拆开层层包装的精美的礼物。  
“诺克特，”普隆普特有些不耐烦了，他把手探进诺克特的浴衣领子里，在他摸过诺克特的乳头的时候诺克特差点没忍住呻吟，“你到底要我等到什么时候？王子殿下是不行了吗？嗯？”  
“我行不行你还不清楚吗？”诺克特反驳，他用膝盖磨蹭了一下普隆普特的下体惹得他大声惊呼，然后又不轻不重地咬了一口普隆普特的脖子，留下浅浅的齿印，“明明是你先只顾着玩相机。”  
“我那是在等你哎！”  
诺克特拿起那台被他放在床头柜上的相机，举起相机用镜头对准普隆普特绯红的脸和脖子上若隐若现的齿痕：“这个今晚不能借给你。”  
“等下？！”普隆普特的声音被接连二三的快门声打断，他连忙想要遮住镜头，诺克特高举相机不让他够到，还在他凑过来想要抢夺相机的时候乘机吻他。  
普隆普特又被他的吻弄得脑子昏昏沉沉的，他睁开眼，看到诺克特闭着眼陶醉在和他的亲热中，相机被他举在旁边记录他们接吻的过程。  
普隆普特被诺克特按着肩膀躺在床上，他略有不满地看着把自己藏在镜头后面的诺克特，他感觉自己在被窥探，这感觉真的说不上好，但介于对方是诺克特，所以也不至于太坏，他看着漆黑的镜头，对诺克特的任性无可奈何。  
诺克特不停按动快门，普隆普特实在是太可爱了，脸红的样子，生气的样子，不满地咬嘴唇的样子，用撒娇的眼神委屈地看向自己的样子，还有意乱情迷的样子，每一个普隆普特都可爱得不似真人，他一定是天使，一定是这样的。他是神明最完美的造物，诺克特知道单单是“可爱”这种单薄的字眼是不足以形容普隆普特的，但是他搜肠刮肚却又只能找得到“可爱”这两个字来形容他。  
这么可爱的普隆普特，这么美丽性感的普隆普特，他想要记录下来，记录下他的每一个表情每一个动作，他的每一个眨眼每一个表情都是他的珍宝，他必须把他们悉数收进他的黑色宝箱里才行。  
“不要拍啦！好奇怪啊……”普隆普特知道自己抢不过诺克特，便只能拽着他的袖子，用甜美的声音和他撒娇，“不要拍了快点来和我做好不好嘛……”  
诺克特被他弄得浑身的骨头都酥了，差点手一软把相机砸在普隆普特身上。  
这家伙太危险了。诺克特心想。他也确实是忍不下去了，但是他又不舍得抛弃记录普隆普特不为人知的一面的大好机会。  
诺克特单手举着相机，用另一只手慢慢地抽开普隆普特的腰带，像是在打开礼物上的装饰缎带，随后他把手伸进普隆普特的衣服里，从肚子慢慢抚摸到胸部，松垮的浴袍从两边散开，普隆普特的酮体完整地呈现在他的面前。普隆普特被诺克特缓慢到近乎色情的抚摸拨撩得心神荡漾却又不敢表达，他把脸埋进一边的被子里，焦急地等着诺克特的下一步动作，他感觉自己的身体在空气中发热，热量混合着他和诺克特信息素的味道挥发到空气里，整个房间都被染上了暧昧的味道。  
普隆普特感觉到诺克特的手在他的腹部停住了，就连相机的快门声也没有响起，他都已经努力摆好姿势给他拍了，结果这家伙到底在磨蹭什么？以为夜晚很长吗？！  
普隆普特把头从被子堆里探出来，对上了诺克特泫然欲泣的眼睛。  
普隆普特愣住了，他不明白，难道这时候诺克特不应该继续拨撩他然后赶紧共度春宵吗？诺克特拿着相机的手垂了下来，他用手轻轻抚摸普隆普特腹部的沟壑，眼泪好像下一秒就要滴下来了。  
“很痛吧。”他说。  
普隆普特困惑地顺着诺克特的视线向下，随后连他自己都倒抽一口冷气。四五道伤口横七竖八地分割了他的身体，那些结痂多年却还是泛着骇人的颜色的伤口，即使愈合了也还是形成山峦般凸起的伤疤。普隆普特已经不记得这些是什么时候受的伤了，他在地狱中煎熬了太久，久到记忆都模糊了。他只依稀记得这些伤口三番五次地曾经撕扯他的身体，侵蚀他的意识，差一点把他拽进那个可能不那么痛苦的地狱。他的身体被一次次撕裂贯穿留下了这些印记，但是他在路西斯待了太久了，久到已经把它们忘记了。  
诺克特看着这些伤疤，好像看到了一个个被伤害得濒临死亡的普隆普特，他在无助地呼救，艰难地在地上爬行，向闪烁着雷光和炮火的，被尘埃掩埋的天空伸出手。  
普隆普特尴尬地笑了笑：“我的'勋章'吓到你了吧？你等等我去穿件上衣。”  
但是诺克特并没有让他起身去拿上衣，相反的他紧紧拥抱住普隆普特，他托着普隆普特的背脊让他弓起身体贴近自己，普隆普特感觉到诺克特身上浴巾的粗糙质感在摩擦他赤裸的身体，隔着毛巾他都能感受到诺克特身上灼人的体温，他都要被烧融化了。  
诺克特在他耳边发出吸鼻子的声音：“以后不会有了，我会保护你的。”  
“我知道。”普隆普特回抱他，轻抚他后脑的黑发，像是在爱抚正在撒娇的小狗。  
“不会再让你这么痛了。”  
“已经不会痛了。”  
普隆普特抵着诺克特的额头，看着他因为自己而痛苦的表情，心难过得揪成一团。他从来没有想过会有人因为自己的这些陈旧的伤口难过成这样，就好像这些伤口长在诺克特的身上，撕裂的是他的身体一样。  
普隆普特亲吻诺克特的眼角，带着咸味的眼泪流进他的嘴里，他一边安慰诺克特一边伸手去捞他放在床头的背心。诺克特按住他的手，又那起相机要拍他。  
“别拍啊，太难看了。”普隆普特想要遮住肚子上的伤疤，又被诺克特抓住胳膊掰开，他的身体毫无保留地暴露在镜头前。  
“你的身体怎么会难看。”诺克特把普隆普特娇羞的体态悉数拍下，普隆普特扭捏着想要遮住那些伤疤，于是对丰满的胸部还有粉色的挺立的乳头就都暴露在了镜头下，他努力夹紧双腿不想让自己挺立的下体入镜，普隆普特的脸红得都要冒烟了，连带着脖子还有身体都在泛红，看起来像是煮熟的大虾。  
“不要再拍我啦！”普隆普特扯过被子胡乱盖在自己身上，他听到诺克特在笑，说着“太可爱了。”之类的话，摸黑踢了诺克特一脚：“我要跟你收肖像费！”  
“哇怎么办我没有钱啊，这样吧，让路西斯的王子给你肉偿好不好？”诺克特隔着被子抱住了他，随后分开了他的膝盖，普隆普特感觉到诺克特的手顺着他的大腿慢慢向上摸到了他身体最私密的部分，不禁缩紧了身体。  
“唔……”普隆普特抓紧了蒙住头的被子，他被闷出了一声薄汗，但是下体却暴露在空气中，他感觉到诺克特的手指上带了什么滑腻的东西，他把那些微凉的液体抹在他的穴口周围，轻轻按压着想让他放松。  
“你在抹什么东西？”  
“润滑液。”诺克特回答，“你……应该还没到发情期吧？我不知道不在发情的时候和你做这种事会不会弄伤你，所以特地买了beta们用的道具。”  
普隆普特没有搭腔，他把自己藏在被子里，这样就能把他丢脸的表情和红晕统统遮住了，但是他又希望诺克特能来爱抚他，他渴望他的亲吻，这很矛盾，但是他就是这么贪心。  
“要是不舒服的话，你要告诉我。”诺克特说着，朝着里面探进一根手指，被异物入侵的触感让他紧张得抽紧身体，他的视线被蒙蔽住了看不到外面的情况，只能感受到两腿间的有什么东西在一点点推进，诺克特的手指在试探着深入，一点点地打开他，他感觉到诺克特的额头隔着被子和他的额头抵在一起，他能隔着被子感觉到他脸的形状，他的脸上肯定也红得不成样子了，不知道诺克特现在是什么样的表情呢，肯定在因为忍耐皱眉吧。普隆普特想要看到诺克特的表情，想看到诺克特沉迷在对他的爱欲中的样子，那一定非常好看，肯定是这样的。  
因为被子的阻隔他和诺克特的接触只局限于下体的入侵，可是仅仅是插入了一根手指就让普隆普特浑身的血液近乎沸腾，他为了按捺在身体里四处乱窜的悸动感扭动身体在床单上磨蹭，这反而刺激了被那根手指按压的内壁，他忍不住哼出了声。或许是因为缺氧的关系，他感觉眼前有星星在不停闪烁，他的身体很痒，需要诺克特的触碰才能缓解这种瘙痒感，他轻声唤着诺克特的名字，诺克特似乎是听到了他的催促，进入下面的手指又多了一根。  
不是的，不是这样的，他想要的不仅仅是下面，他的身体，从上到下都需要诺克特的触碰，于是他伸出因为蒙在被子里被热得汗津津的手，找到了诺克特空闲的那只手引导他伸到被子里去抚摸他的身体，他引导着诺克特的手想要缓解身体的落寞感，诺克特的手十分有目的性地摸到他的胸部然后用力捏了一把，普隆普特直接因为这并不疼痛的刺激大叫出声：“诺克特你是混蛋吗？！”  
“不是你想要这样的吗？”诺克特反问道，手却变本加厉地挤压普隆普特的乳房，他坏心眼地用指甲剐蹭普隆普特的乳头，普隆普特抱紧了身上的被子，被子在他身上被他揉成一团，露出了他身体的侧面，微冷的风吹到他的身上却带不走他身体里的热气，诺克特乘机凑过来把头伸进被子里去亲吻普隆普特的脖子和锁骨。  
“唔啊……哈……诺克特你这个笨蛋……”  
诺克特翘起的发丝戳在普隆普特的脸上和脖子里，让他本就敏感的脖颈感受的刺激更加强烈了，他感觉诺克特在吸吮他颈部的皮肤，而他的手，像是故意想要惹他叫一样，正用力掐弄他的乳头。普隆普特咬着嘴唇不想让他如愿，诺克特只是在黑暗中用嘴唇摸索着亲吻他的嘴唇，用舌头撬开他紧咬的牙关。普隆普特的呻吟从他被打开的口腔里漏了出来，诺克特贪婪地亲吻他，像是要把他的呻吟全都吃到肚里，在他体内探索扩张的手指增加到了第三根，诺克特的手指终于找到了他身体的那个开关，普隆普特仰起脖子发出高亢的呻吟，他急促地呼吸着，却闻到了被子里浓密的alpha的信息素的味道，这股味道慢慢地托起他的意识，他感觉自己在漂浮，诺克特的爱抚和亲吻正一步步把他送上云端。  
“那里……好舒服啊……啊不要碰了快不行了……诺克特，快一点。”他语无伦次地催促诺克特触碰他，他听到alpha发出带着颤音的叹息声，抵在他大腿根部的某个坚硬的东西的前端分泌出黏滑的体液。  
“不管了我忍不下去了。”诺克特一把掀开被子，他不知道什么时候已经把浴衣脱掉了，露出了完美无瑕的精壮的肉体。普隆普特的身体再一次暴露在空气中，他不禁打了个冷战，恋恋不舍地看着诺克特退出他身体的手指。  
“我要进来咯？”  
“你又不是来做客的，是不是还打算按门铃？”普隆普特烦躁地咂舌，“其实如果你喜欢的话粗暴一点也没关系的，如果是诺克特的话……我会去享受的。”  
这句话刚刚说完普隆普特就后悔了，诺克特的脸几乎要烧起来了，他诧异地半张着嘴，随后用力吞了口唾液：“这可是你说的，哭了可不要怪我啊？”  
说着他直接挺腰深入普隆普特的体内，突如其来的大举侵犯让普隆普特连叫的力气都没有了，他感觉自己的身体被抽空了，他想要夹紧双腿，却只能紧紧攀住诺克特的腰，他紧紧咬着嘴唇不想发出羞耻的叫声，诺克特整根插入之后顿了一会儿，像是在调整呼吸，随后他用力挤压了一下普隆普特的乳头，用坏笑来掩盖他脸上因为高涨的欲望产生的窘迫的表情：“我忘记按门铃了。”  
“哈啊！！啊……诺克特你……唔……啊！”普隆普特果然没有让他失望，因为胸口和体内的双重刺激发出高亢的呻吟，他的声音本来就听起来很高，这样的声音在床上叫起来尤其好听。普隆普特感觉到他体内的肉棒因为他的叫声而一点点在他的体内胀大，他感觉到即使诺克特不动，他的敏感点也还是若有若无地被触碰，他忍不住抓紧了身下的床单，想要借此发泄他无处宣泄的欲望。  
诺克特在他的腰下面塞了个枕头好让他腾空的腰能稍微舒服一点，他看着仅仅是被插入就已经弓起身体不停发抖的普隆普特，他的腰很细，身体很柔软，他的身体在诺克特的身下形成了好看的弧度，他的脖子上还留着不久前留下的湿漉漉的吻痕，胸前的红点在他的揉捏下已经从淡粉变成红色，就连那对白壁一般的双乳上都留下了一条条的红色手印。  
他拿起被丢在一边的相机想要记录下普隆普特的样子，普隆普特伸出手想要阻止他，诺克特举起相机，将下面抽出到只剩下顶端还在里面，然后猛地插入，普隆普特被他顶得只得发出不成调子的呻吟，连伸手的力气都没有了，诺克特感觉到随着快门声的想起，普隆普特的下面越来越紧，到最后几乎卡得他无法动弹。Omega的下体仿佛是活物，他在吸吮着他的性器，每一次挺动腰部都几乎要让他缴械，但是他必须要忍耐，如果他比自己的omega先射出来的话就太丢人了。  
诺克特胡乱地拍了几张照就把相机扔到一边，抓住普隆普特胡乱扭动的腰肢大力抽插起来，普隆普特被他顶撞得大叫不已，他一边用力抽气，一边用带着哭腔的声音叫诺克特的名字喊他慢一点，说他要吃不消了，诺克特权当他是在夸他器大活好，反而干得更加卖力了。  
毕竟如果再不卖力一点他自己就要吃不消了。  
诺克特不知道这是怎么了，他自认为自己是个自制冷静的人，但是在普隆普特面前他那些自制力全都像是喂了狗，普隆普特是那么迷人，他只想狠狠地用他的性器贯穿他，用力咬他的胸部和脖子留下吻痕，恨不得把他整个吃下去，他看到普隆普特在他身下，他弓起身体像是要把自己献给他，他的呻吟像是在哭，又像是在急不可耐地催促，催促诺克特让他达到高潮，催促诺克特快来触碰他不甘寂寞的身体。  
“啊……诺克特……哈啊！诺克特啊！”普隆普特不停呼唤诺克特的名字，他想要告诉他自己有多喜欢他，喜欢到想要占有他，喜欢到想要诺克特的全部，但是他一开口就只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，拼尽了力气也只能叫出诺克特的名字。  
他听到诺克特也在呼唤他，诺克特每一次插入他的时候都会用发颤的声音叫他的名字，他半闭着眼睛，无比虔诚地繁复念着普隆普特的名字，好像那是一句祷词。  
普隆普特想告诉他，想告诉他自己是那么喜欢他，从第一次见到他的时候就开始喜欢他了，从和他通信的时候就深深地迷恋上他了，他喜欢他喜欢到几乎卑微的程度，能够和诺克特在一起什么的完全想都不敢去想，他只要诺克特可以追求到自己的幸福就很满足了，只要能观望到喜欢的人的幸福就很满足了。  
然而他现在正躺在他喜欢的人的床上，在他的身下用身体去感知他的爱意，普隆普特这才发现原来自己其实很贪心，他贪婪地想要诺克特的全部，想要他的喜欢，想要他的陪伴，想要他的占有，想要他也想自己迷恋他一样来迷恋自己。  
他能感觉到来自诺克特的迷恋，他注视他的眼神，他的亲吻，他在自己身体里莽撞着前进的下体，就连不绝于耳的潮湿的肉体相撞的声音都在诉说诺克特对他满溢的爱恋，这大概是神对他所剩无几的最大的眷顾了吧。  
普隆普特紧紧抱住诺克特的身体，让他的alpha在他的身上留下深浅不一的吻痕，这是他们欢爱的痕迹，舒服的满足感充盈了普隆普特的身体，他的指甲嵌进诺克特背后的皮肉，伴随着旖旎的长吻留下抓痕。  
普隆普特的叫声从一开始被刺激得不知所措的呻吟变成了透露出享受的低吟，最后却又变成支支吾吾的哽咽，再后来，他直接哭了出来，眼泪伴着哭声落到他的头发里。  
诺克特被他突如其来的哭泣弄得有些不知所措，连忙放缓了挺进的速度，普隆普特略有不满地用腿磨蹭诺克特的腰想要让他继续，可王子殿下在挺进到最深处之后干脆停了下来，他抚摸普隆普特被汗水粘在额头的金色发丝，俯身吻去他眼角的泪水，普隆普特哭得停不下来，他张开嘴想要说话，却又发不出声音，诺克特以为他是在索吻，便又去亲吻他的嘴唇。  
最后普隆普特终于在反复的接吻中用沙哑的声音挤出了轻声的一句“喜欢”  
“我喜欢诺克特……好喜欢诺克特……”普隆普特说着，声音嘶哑，“能遇到诺克特太好了……实在是太好了……”  
“标记我的是诺克特真的是太好了。”  
“你是笨蛋吗？”诺克特亲吻他的嘴角，勾过他的舌头含在嘴里。  
“唔……”普隆普特告白的话语也被堵住了，他闭着眼感觉身体的兴奋感随着亲吻和下体的抽插到达了顶峰，诺克特的腹部被他的体液弄脏了，精液顺着诺克特的腹部流到胯部，像是白色的溪流。  
诺克特也终于挺直腰射在了普隆普特的体内，两人都因为高潮而兴奋颤栗不已，他们大口呼吸着空气，吸食对方身上那足以催情的气味。诺克特虽然释放了一次退出了普隆普特的身体，可是下体却完全没有疲软的意思，他挺直的下体上满是两人的体液，精液从前端滴在普隆普特的两腿中间。  
他捧住普隆普特的腰把他翻了个身，普隆普特无比顺从地趴着，高高挺起他的臀部对着诺克特，诺克特看着他消瘦的胯骨正对着自己，后穴因为之前的酣战而大张着，上面还挂着浓稠的精液，乳白色的体液顺着普隆普特线条优美的大腿滑落，留下长长的白色的痕迹。  
诺克特他想都不想就又将挺硬的性器插入到普隆普特柔润的后穴里，插入之后才后知后觉地后悔这等美景他怎么就忘记拍下来了，随着他的插入还不断的有精液被挤出来，滴落在床单上。  
诺克特毫无顾忌地大力抽插着，他的胯骨敲击在普隆普特的臀肉上发出淫靡的水声和肉体撞击的声响，他不知道这个声音和普隆普特的呻吟哪个更诱人，他只觉得这些声音是火，自己的理智早就被它们烧得蒸发了，他在普隆普特叫得最高亢的时候咬住了他脖子后面的腺体，略带腥味的液体漫进他的口腔，他感觉到普隆普特的下面在急促地收缩，他被夹得不受控制地射了出来，普隆普特的下体更是因为三番五次的高潮而淅淅沥沥地滴着精液。他感觉到普隆普特的身体在发生某种变化，他在染上自己的气味，他们之间建立起了某种联系，他们从此被紧紧捆绑在了一起，再也没法分开了。  
“普隆普特好棒啊……”诺克特在普隆普特的耳边夸赞着，普隆普特还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，好像根本没有听见他在说什么，诺克特趁着他还在兴奋的档口不停爱抚他的胸部，他很奇怪，难道omega的胸部都是这么大这么柔软这么有吸引力的吗？还说是因为是普隆普特，所以他的胸部才会那么有魅力呢？诺克特不明白，也不打算想明白。  
“唔……诺克特……”过了半晌，普隆普特颤颤巍巍地开口了，他用腿磨蹭诺克特的大腿根，他感觉到alpha的性器在诺克特隐忍的闷哼中再次立起，“好舒服啊……还想要，诺克特，我还想继续可以吗？”  
“可以啊，”诺克一边亲吻他，一边高高抬起他的腿扛在肩上，再次在普隆普特甜腻得如同蜜糖般的呻吟中插入他不知满足的后穴，用力刺激他的敏感点，“今天就做到你满足为止。”  
“我可是……啊~那里好舒服啊……超贪心的哦。”普隆普特这么说着，得意地看着诺克特因为他的拨撩彻底失去理智，之后他就在快感中迷路了，他被诺克特的气味包裹，被他带来的快感侵入到失神。

诺克特感觉有光在刺激他的眼睛，他闭着眼，感觉到有光线照到他的眼睛上，他依稀记得自己昨天是把窗帘拉上了的。他在床上摸索着，想要逃到普隆普特的怀里去躲避阳光，但是不管他怎么找都只有略带体温的空白的床铺。  
诺克特猛地睁开眼，却被刺进眼睛的阳光晃得叫出声，他的眼前漂浮着青色的光斑，他挣扎着想要抬起身体，叫着普隆普特的名字。  
他感觉到阳光被什么东西挡住了，普隆普特出现在他的面前，他的浴衣整整齐齐地穿在身上，阳光把他的金发照得几乎透明，他的身体轮廓散发着透明的，明媚的光。  
他在发光，他一定是天使。诺克特断定。  
“你还好吗？”普隆普特拉上窗帘回到诺克特身边，诺克特半闭着眼，伸手抓住了普隆普特的手腕就要把他往床上拽。  
“再睡一会儿吧……”诺克特嘟哝着，揽住了普隆普特的腰。  
“好呀。”普隆普特轻笑了一声，伴着衣服落在床边的声音，他爬到诺克特身体的另一侧，钻到温暖的，充盈着对方气味的被子里。  
诺克特把头靠在普隆普特的胸口，嗅着对方身上彰显着自己所有权的气味，在普隆普特的怀抱里满足地又睡了过去。


	16. Chapter 16

露娜芙蕾雅换了一条新项链。

过去诺克特从来不会关注这种事，喜欢什么样的项链是露娜的自由，可是这次他还是情不自禁地盯着那条项链看，有几次差点都忘记在拍卖的时候竞价。

露娜芙蕾雅戴上了一条和她气质完全不相符的项链。她高贵修长的脖子上挂着一条看起来做工虽然细致但是又非常普通的，用加拉德特产的秘银和野兽的牙齿做成的饱含当地民族气息的坠子。普隆普特一看就知道这条项链是从哪里来的，他用鼻子细不可闻地哼了一声，对自己说自己一点都不羡慕也一点都不嫉妒。

诺克特会发现露娜项链里的秘密完全是因为一个巧合——在他标记普隆普特的第二天，他的omega因为腰疼下不来床却又想吃格拉迪欧发在社交网站上的海鲜大餐，于是他提出要去给普隆普特买外卖。“哎？可以吗？哈哈，王子殿下送外卖听起来好没面子。”普隆普特趴在床上，手指在液晶屏上滑动看大家发在社交网站上的旅游照片，诺克特一言不发地看着他不停在液晶屏上活动的手指，“要是回来晚了我可是要给差评的哦？外卖王子？”

“还不是因为你说腰疼，我看你现在明明精神不错啊？”诺克特说，捏住了普隆普特的鼻子。

“哈？！那是谁的错啊！都怪王子大人的土匪睡相。”被捏住鼻子的普隆普特声音听起来又尖又细，两人听了这滑稽的声音又不约而同地笑了起来。

“你，说，什，么，我，听，不，见！”诺克特把普隆普特的头按在层层叠叠的柔软的被褥里，他的手指把他原本乱糟糟的金发揉得更乱了，普隆普特把头埋在被子里，他翘起的头发还东倒西歪地露在外面，像是从树叶间隙溜到地面上的细碎的阳光。诺克特低头亲吻他那像顽童一般调皮又倔强的发尖：“我马上就回来。”

虽然说了“马上回来”可是诺克特还是在去的路上绕了远路，他急急忙忙跑到珠宝店却发现门上挂上了“停止营业”的招牌，懊恼之余却看到一群服务员围着一个高大的白色身影。

瑞布斯像一座常年冰封的雪山，这座乌云笼罩永远不会放晴的雪山在珠宝店里慢慢踱着步子，对着货架上的名贵珠宝指指点点，店员们跑来跑去不知道在忙些什么，诺克特眯着眼睛，透过橱窗玻璃看到瑞布斯的口型在说：“这个，这个，还有这个，除了这几个，其他都要了。”

诺克特差点以为自己瞎了。他以为瑞布斯是终于觉醒了什么奇怪的omega因子开始想起来戴首饰了，但是他仔细想了一下这么多的珠宝，他是吧自己当成首饰盒了吧？于是他想象了一下浑身上下都是首饰的瑞布斯的样子，感觉自己的脑子也要瞎了。

诺克特使劲晃晃头想把瑞布斯打扮自己的可怕模样从自己脑子里扔出去，他听到瑞布斯从店里出来了，所有店员排成一排朝他鞠躬道：“谢谢惠顾！”

瑞布斯理却没理他们只顾着自己打电话：“露娜芙蕾雅，我送了点东西到你住的地方，我明天不想再看到你今天戴的那个东西。”

“我才走了几年你的品味就退化到史前时期了吗？”

后来瑞布斯走远了诺克特就听不见他在说什么了，他认真打量了一下这家店的门面，心想估计露娜今天要睡在首饰盒上了吧，尼弗海姆的将军真是出手阔绰。

瑞布斯不是没有看到诺克特，他原本想提醒诺克特一些关于尼弗海姆的动向，毕竟现在帮助路西斯就是在帮助戴涅布莱。可是他看到诺克特拼命摇头的蠢样还是决定假装不认识他绕道离开，虽然他真的很想告诉他就算摇头也不能把他脑袋里的汪洋大海甩出去，这么做只会让他脑子里的水摇出泡来。

可怜的路西斯，可悲的水晶，只能交给一个脑子里装了汽水的继承人！瑞布心痛得想捶胸顿足，可他的教养不允许他如此失态，所以他只能默默哀叹，然后用怜悯的眼神看那个姿态上就和平民没什么区别的王子殿下，希望他能发现那傻子都能看出来的尼弗海姆的预谋。

所以诺克特特地在参与拍卖的当天注意了一下露娜的项链，显然，这并不是大牌珠宝店会卖的款式，虽然它被保养的很好，但诺克特依然能看出这个闪闪发光的坠子并不是全新的，而是更像是哪个加拉德人的传家宝。

诺克特一想到瑞布斯看到露娜的项链的表情就开心得好像他们已经把尼弗海姆的军队打得踩在脚底用他们的脸摩擦地面了，就连听到前线的捷报都不能让他那么开心。

“你在傻乐什么？拍卖快开始了。”普隆普特偷偷凑过来和诺克特咬耳朵。

“你不觉得露娜的项链很好看吗？”诺克特侧过头，幸灾乐祸地说。

“一点都不。”普隆普特嘟哝道，他的语气比伊格尼斯用来做料理的柠檬还要酸。

“开心点，好歹对方也是大名鼎鼎的大英雄不是嘛？”

“哼……大英雄，大英雄也不行……露娜大人会戴着这个举行仪式吗？”

“大概吧。”

“那我建议你们把大英雄的机器锁起来，我怕他一个激动拍到自爆按钮。”

诺克特笑了，他偷偷握住普隆普特的手捏在掌心里把玩了几下，凑过头去蹭了蹭名为普隆普特的金色柠檬的鬓角。

一切的一切都非常顺利，尼弗海姆的人几乎都没怎么和他们竞价。他们毫不意外地拍到了索尔海姆的古文书，诺克特满心期待地把书交到露娜手里给她解读，可是露娜拿到手里翻看了两页就合上了书本，她难过地垂下眼帘，普隆普特见状紧张得心揪成一团。

“怎么了吗？露娜大人？”他小心翼翼地问，生怕触到什么逆鳞。

所有人都屏息凝视着面露难色的露娜，生怕自己吞个唾液的当口就会被古文书的内容打击到被自己的口水呛死。

“诺克提斯大人，”露娜开口了，她清晰地听到所有人都紧张地吞了口唾沫，弄得她也紧张起来了，“这本古文书……”

“怎么了吗……”诺克特做好了惊讶的准备，他在脑子里排练了无数种惊呆的表情，或者是被惊天的反转弄得痛苦万分的情况，这些漫画般的场景在露娜迟疑的这短短的几秒钟里在他的脑子里反复演出，让他怀疑他已经等了几年了。

“这本索尔海姆的古文书……”露娜的眼睛在众人的眼睛间游离，最后她心痛地移开视线，“是一本食谱。”

“哈？我们求了首相半天就为了让她给我们报销一本食谱！”

去他的顺利！诺克特心里的小人狠狠的啐了一口，但他也只能和露娜一起面露歉意地看着这本古代人的食谱，一开始他和伊格尼斯还对这本书里记录的食物有一点点兴趣，真的只是一点点好奇而已，毕竟他们真的很想知道古代人究竟吃什么。

但是当露娜念出第一道菜的名字是椒盐追命蜂，第二道菜是芥末凉拌魔界花触须的时候，诺克特就彻底放弃这本古书了，他想他突然理解了，这个伟大的古文明会灭绝恐怕也不是没有道理的。

尽管大呼上当，可是答应的事还是得做。诺克特一行人分头疏散了奥尔缇榭的群众，王之剑已经跃迁到了最近的位置将这颗蓝色的星球团团围住时刻准备突击。白衣的神巫站在被白色鲜花装点的祭坛上，她高举逆矛，口中喃喃地念出冗长的祷词，看似平静的水面泛起阵阵波澜。

普隆普特看着不停起伏的水面，心中的不安感越来越强烈，他自欺欺人地告诉自己不要担心。可他还没安慰完自己就看到了漫天的波涛还有愤怒的水神，以及完成跃迁的尼弗海姆军队黑压压地布满整个天空。

露娜被水神掀起的浪涛掀翻在地，白色的衣裙被碎石划破，沾上了血污和泥渍。她艰难地站起来，却看到水神被尼弗海姆的机甲团团围住，水神暴怒地大吼大叫，掀起堪比海啸的波浪，她海蛇般的长尾扫向祭坛，露娜看到巨大的阴影朝她砸了过来，她无处可逃了，她低头紧紧握住手中的长矛，却没有被预想中的攻击击中，只有水神不绝于耳的怒吼和如雨点般落在她身上的水花。她睁开眼，看到了一台白色的机甲挡在她的面前，她的哥哥此刻正站在她的面前。

瑞布斯的头发被打湿贴在他消瘦的脸上，他异色的瞳仁盯着露娜，他无声地注射着露娜散乱的长发，身上斑驳的伤口，还有她即使面对灭顶之灾也没有露出怯意的眼神：“多么狼狈，露娜芙蕾雅。”

露娜借着长矛的支撑站起身，她直起身子看向兄长的眼睛，她有很多话想对瑞布斯说，他们的话语都在这看向对方的视线中，露娜注视她的兄长，她已经几乎要不认识他了，但他还是她的兄长，还是那个她所深爱的，深爱着她的兄长。即使身在两个阵营，即使长时间的离别让他们都几乎要记不清对方的相貌了，但是他们依然只要一个注视就可以读懂对方，他们的灵魂是相通的，他们的精神始终紧紧联系在一起，只消一个眼神就能理解对方所有的心情和思念。

她注意到瑞布斯在盯着她脖子上的项链看，瑞布斯轻哼一身，露出一种不屑却又无奈的表情，随后他转过身去，抽出腰间的长剑插在地砖的缝隙中：“把这个拿给路西斯王。”

瑞布斯捏紧了拳头，他听到露娜将剑拔起的声音，随后是渐行渐远的脚步声。瑞布斯重新登上机甲，挥剑砍向索尔海姆军队用来制服水神的钢索。

 

诺克特站在高台上，看到王之剑、尼弗海姆还有水神在一片螺旋状的气流中打作一团，不断有机甲被打落，又不停有新的加入战局，破碎的机甲掉进海里掀起一阵阵波浪，破碎的铁片顺着气流飘在空中，随时有可能成为杀人的利刃。他在来的路上打倒了不少魔导兵，但是这些体态扭曲的战士源源不断地冒出来，怎么也杀不完，他们死后化作黑色的粒子被雨水冲走，化作笼罩战场的看不见的亡魂。

“诺克特，普隆普特朝你那边过来了，他带你去雷加利亚那边。”诺克特的耳机里传来伊格尼斯的声音，他一贯冷静的军师此刻正不停喘息。

“诺克特！快跳下来！”普隆普特在耳机里喊道。

“跳下来？”诺克特看向身后观景台的边缘，这座观景台有三层楼高，底下是深不见底的汪洋。

“相信我，快跳！”

诺克特看到又有魔导兵举着枪围了过来，他看向身后的断崖，毅然决然地纵身跳下。

他抓住了普隆普特正在驾驶的帝国飞行器，他们两人乘着长矛状的飞行器在无数机甲还有建筑的空隙间穿梭，混着雨水的风带着些许腥味抽打在他们脸上。普隆普特娴熟地驾驶飞行器在空中旋转腾挪，巧妙地躲开水神的攻击：“你去阻止尼弗海姆，我到他们的旗舰上去想办法破坏他们的指挥中心。”

诺克特挥剑挡开一块朝他们飞来的铁片，赞同了普隆普特的提议，就在他们径直向被王之剑运送的雷加利亚开去的时候，一枚导弹向他们袭来，普隆普特连忙调转方向甩掉了导弹，但紧接着第二颗，第三颗，第四颗第五颗，有几次导弹都已经堪堪擦过他们的飞行器，普隆普特意识到他们被针对了，他在无数机甲中寻找狙击他们的人，惊愕中他险些撞上水神的尾巴。

“小心！”诺克特叫道，他们离雷加利亚已经很近了，但是普隆普特的驾驶却变得摇摇晃晃，诺克特明显感觉到了他的动摇，他大声叫唤普隆普特的名字，对方终于像是如梦初醒般抖了下肩膀，用发颤的声音大喊：“没事的！”

可是话音刚落他们就被击中了，诺克特终于看到了击中他们的罪魁祸首——那曾经是属于某个年轻准将的专属机甲。此刻那台机甲就像是紧盯猎物的猎犬死死咬住他们。飞行器的尾部冒出滚滚黑烟，他在空中摇摇晃晃地眼看就要失去动力了。

“快跳！”普隆普特耗尽最后一点动力让诺克特进入可以瞬移到雷加利亚的距离，他自己则是顺势跳上另一台飞行器，把原本的驾驶员拽下去扔进海里。

诺克特刚刚坐上机甲输入启动口令，就看到那台追击他们的机甲朝他冲了过来，他驾驶雷加利亚迎了上去，剑刃磨擦出的剧烈火花照亮了昏暗的天空。诺克特透过爆炸产生的冲天火光看到了倒在残破街道上的露娜芙蕾雅。

诺克特怒吼着砍坏了阻碍他的机甲，露娜单薄，洁白的身体倒在昏暗的街道上，她怀里紧紧抱着神巫的逆矛还有上任路西斯国王的宝剑，她总是梳得一丝不苟地金色长发凌乱地散在地上，沾上了淡淡的血色。她腹部流出的血染红了她身上的衣物，像是纯白雪原中绽放的红色玫瑰，雨水冲刷她的身体把体温一点点剥离她的身体，她身下汇聚了淡红色的溪流。

诺克特急忙想赶到露娜身边，另一台机甲却比他更快。尼克斯突出重围直奔露娜的身边，而诺克特却被另一台机甲拦了下来，那是一台他从来没见过的新机甲，那阴霾的造型让他想起帝国的上任将军格拉乌卡，就连怎么砍他都会回复原状这点都如出一辙。

他仿佛看到对方正露出令人恶心的，嘲弄的笑容，那台机甲朝诺克特勾了勾手指，仿佛在说他才是他的对手。

“混蛋！”诺克特怒吼道，和他真正的对手厮杀在一起。


	17. Chapter 17

疼痛，寒冷，痛苦。   
普隆普特拖着受伤的右腿艰难地在尼弗海姆的旗舰上前进。他几经波折终于成功登上尼弗海姆的指挥中心，但却因为着陆时过于简单粗暴（那个飞行器几乎是坠毁在甲板上）摔伤了右腿。普隆普特身上的恢复药都因为猛烈的撞击而碎裂了，带着荧光的药水撒了一地然后被雨水和在天空中横行的水柱冲刷得干干净净。普隆普特好不容易在尼弗海姆的士兵到甲板上查看异常之前拖着疼痛不已的身体潜入到旗舰内部，谢天谢地他身上的条码还可以使用，普隆普特甚至都很诧异自己居然没有触发任何警报就大摇大摆地潜入了进来，顺利得不真实。   
普隆普特每走一步他的腿部都用钻心的疼痛来告诉他自己的身体状况有多么糟糕。他腿上的皮肤被锉掉一大块，露出粉色的肉，他的裤子也都磨破了，破碎的，沾满了泥水的布条贴在他的伤口上。时不时还有黄色或者透明的液体从伤口渗出，像是没有被煮熟的煎蛋。   
普隆普特一瘸一拐的走着，疼得直抽气，眼前的地面在漂浮，世界在眼前不停晃荡，他努力睁开双眼，却又觉得眼睛沉重得像是肩负了一个星球，他撑在墙壁上的手臂上也受了严重的擦伤，他每移动一步都会压迫到那些没有皮肤保护的嫩肉。疼痛敲打他的神经让他不至于闭上眼睡着，却又令他倍感疲惫，普隆普特疼得头脑发胀，他有几个瞬间都已经感觉不到疼痛了，仿佛这具身体已经不是他的了，他感觉地面离他越来越近，白色的地面泛着光，他只要就这么躺下去，躺下去以后疼痛应该也都会消失不见吧，普隆普特有一个瞬间突然这么相信着。   
不行啊，这样是不行的。   
普隆普特朝墙面用力敲了一下手肘，疼痛顺着他的肌肉揉捏着他的身体，狠狠地敲打他的神智。他忍不住叫出了声，把他几乎要飘远的意识和理智唤了回来。   
诺克特还在等着我，不可以在这种地方倒下。   
普隆普特平稳了一下自己的呼吸，他感觉自己呼出的气都是断断续续的，但是他想起了诺克提斯，想起了黑发青年的脸。突然觉得自己可以坚持下来了。   
“等我啊……诺克特……”普隆普特喃喃道，一刻不停地向前移动，却又因为伤口的阵痛根本走不快。   
突然，他听到了由远及近的脚步声，情急之下找到了某个拐角藏了起来。他看到有一个端着枪的尼弗海姆士兵正在他刚刚走过的走廊里探头探脑，那个士兵循着他一路走来留在地上的水渍走到了他的藏身处附近。普隆普特屏住呼吸，他听到了铠甲碰撞的声音。普隆普特在银灰色的铠甲进入视野的一瞬间扑了上去，借着自己的体重将那人扑倒在地。   
他抢走了那人手里的枪，用枪托狠狠砸了一下他的头，那人捂着头发出痛苦的呻吟。普隆普特见他没有抵抗能力了，一下子泄了气，浑身的脏器和骨骼突然感觉一阵剧痛，他弯曲着自己的身体想要把自己蜷成一团，好像这样这种从内而外的，从骨髓深出弥漫出来的疼痛可以得到缓解一样。他在那位帝国士兵的身上摸索了一下，很快找到了半瓶恢复药。   
半瓶药水要治疗他的伤还远远不够，但至少可以缓解疼痛解决燃眉之急，普隆普特小心翼翼地把药水倒在他裸露的伤口和红肿的脚踝上，尽可能的做到一滴都不浪费。   
然而这些药水对他而言也只是杯水车薪，药水接触到皮肤的瞬间灼人的疼痛让普隆普特不由得痛苦得叫出了声。他的汗水从鼻尖和下巴上滴了下来，像雨点一样淅淅沥沥地滴在他的身上。普隆普特努力深呼吸让自己平静下来。   
没事了。他对自己说   
没事了，已经没问题了，我可以做到的。冷静……我要冷静。   
普隆普特反复对自己说着安慰的话，却不知什么时候身后的人扶着脑袋站了起来。   
普隆普特听到背后传来声响，长期在战场上锻炼出来的敏锐的反射神经让他猛地回过头，他端起抢来的微型冲锋对准了那个士兵，却被眼前的人惊得整个人都顿住了。   
洛奇穿着普通士兵的锁子甲，他的头发乱糟糟地被汗水贴在脸上，手里还抓着一个凹了一大块的头盔。他苍蓝的眼睛里是一种普隆普特从来没在他身上见过的，盛怒的杀意。普隆普特强烈的感觉到了他要杀了自己。   
但是普隆普特的身体根本无法动弹，他看到洛奇的脸时感觉浑身的血液都冷透了，他的心被什么东西狠狠捏紧拽了一下，随后他感觉背后冷得像是靠着一座冰山。   
这不是真的。他想。   
这一定不是真的，洛奇明明已经死了，在我的面前死了，他的脑浆还流了我一脸……普隆普特的大脑胡乱的飞速转动，他的手指却僵直着，连扳机都扣不动，他的神经在一瞬间像是被切断了，他发不出声音也动不了自己的身体，也感觉不到如影随形的疼痛。   
他看着那头明晃晃的金发，还有被刘海半遮着的淡蓝色的眼睛。他怀疑自己活在梦里。   
洛奇扬起头盔狠狠打在普隆普特的脸上。普隆普特被击中的时候甚至都听到了枪声。真是奇怪的幻听，他心想。他倒在地上，眼前的世界在重叠。他看到好几个摇摇晃晃的洛奇也这样侧躺在他的面前，瞪大了他原本漂亮的蓝眼睛。他发现地面变红了，大概是他流血了吧，不知道是不是因为血流到眼睛的关系，他感觉视野里一片通红，就连洛奇的身上也都是红的，蓝色的眼睛里看上去像是蒙了一层红色的纱。   
普隆普特感觉眼睛很重，身体也很重，他实在是支撑不住了，忍不住想要闭上眼睛。他感觉有一只手轻轻搭在他的肩膀上把他的身体翻了过来仰面朝上，一个戴着头盔的帝国士兵半跪在他的面前仔细端详他的面孔。   
完蛋了，一切都完了。   
普隆普特这么想着，绝望地闭上了眼睛。 

普隆普特感觉自己睡在一个又硬又凉的东西上面，他挣扎着撑开眼皮，看到布满了灰尘和霉斑的脏兮兮的墙壁，他扭过头，一个戴着头盔的尼弗海姆士兵正背对着他不知道在摆弄什么。   
普隆普特看到对方身上的白色装束还有银灰色的头盔便立刻下意识地召唤出手枪，但是他才刚刚抬起上半身，疼痛就像巨锤一样砸在他的身上，他的背脊疼得根本直不起腰，手也在不停的发抖。手枪从颤抖的指尖滑落摔在地上碎成半透明的碎屑。   
“啊？！”那个士兵听到了动静，回过头凑到正痛苦地撑起上半身的普隆普特面前，拿出一瓶恢复药捏碎，让带有着魔力的药水挥发，治愈普隆普特的身体。   
“您感觉好一点了吗？”那人急急忙忙地问。   
“你是谁？这是哪？”   
“啊……您别紧张，我不会伤害您的。”面对普隆普特充满警戒的眼神，那个士兵只是冲他摆摆手，又拿出了更好的恢复药给他，“我只能找到这些了，用了这个应该可以自由活动了。”   
“你……”普隆普特看着递到自己眼前的高级恢复药，迟疑了一下。   
他听到头盔里传来了一声苦笑，那个人把药瓶轻轻放在普隆普特的床边，然后退到门口，“您的衣服在枕头边上，我就在门口，有什么事可以叫我。”   
他见普隆普特开口似乎是要说什么，连忙解释道：“不，我不会叫人来的，相信我。我知道的，您离开尼弗海姆一定是在执行什么机密任务吧？一定是这样的吧！没关系您不用回答，我知道的，我一定会保护您不让洛奇来捣乱的。”   
那个人喋喋不休地说着普隆普特听不懂的话，但是从他的言语和动作中普隆普特感觉不到敌意，原本打算召唤枪械的手又慢慢放下，拿起了身边的恢复药，他低头捏碎了药瓶，看着魔法粒子的微光消散在空气里，感觉呼吸变得顺畅容易多了。   
“你，叫什么名字？”普隆普特看着身上发黄的白色被单，问站在门口戴着头盔的士兵。   
对方沉默了好一会儿，久得普隆普特忍不住抬头看他，然后发现对方正在看着自己，普隆普特看向头盔上为眼睛留出的缝隙，那里只能看见一片漆黑。   
“1900”   
“什么？”   
“您可以叫我1900，这是我的名字。”   
普隆普特一点也不惊讶自己会听到这样的回答，他只是点点头，拿起身边的衣服：“谢谢你，1900。”   
“不客气。”对方笑了，不知道是不是错觉，那笑声居然还有点耳熟。   
大概是过去在哪里见过吧。普隆普特这么想着，活动了一下恢复健康的身体，下了床。   
虽然利用1900的善意和信任让普隆普特有些良心不安，但是为了能够顺利潜入他还是决定顺着那个“秘密任务”的误解，假装自己是因为工作有了重要进展所以来汇报工作的。   
对方想都没想就答应带他去总控制室找指挥官。   
普隆普特非常庆幸自己遇见了1900，不然自己肯定无法在外面战斗结束之前醒来，他在舰船的内部前进，时不时还能听到外面的爆炸声以及舰船被炮弹击中导致的剧烈摇晃。   
他还能赶在结束之前切断所有魔导机甲的型号源帮助扭转战局。   
1900巧妙地带着普隆普特绕过了看守：“您真的好厉害，大家都被骗到了以为您真的叛变了呢，洛奇都气疯了。”   
“那你怎么没被骗到？”普隆普特反问，每次1900和他搭话他都紧张得手心都是汗，背脊阵阵发凉。   
“我知道的，因为是您啊……您是普隆普特嘛。”1900摸了摸自己的脖子，看起来有些害羞。   
普隆普特从来都不知道原来自己这么有名，他并没有什么显赫的战功，被提拔为洛奇的副官也主要是为了方便洛奇盯着他，好在他发情的第一时间标记他。   
光是想到这些，想起洛奇对自己像是对待物品一般的粗暴态度，普隆普特就感觉胃部一阵抽紧。   
他看着在前面和自己保持着不远不近距离的1900，盘算着从哪个角度即能把他打晕又能把对脑部的伤害减轻到最小。   
要是能说服他和我一起去执行“秘密任务”就好了。普隆普特在心里叹息，但是他考虑了半天，最后还是觉得敲晕对方比较好，这样自己逃走以后也不用面对他失望的脸。   
“您等在这里，沃斯代尔大人在里面，我去通报一声。哎不对……既然是秘密任务，是不是我假装把您押进去比较好？”1900看起来有些兴奋，但还是听了普隆普特的建议直接去通报，他走到总控制室的门前，又突然回头，“千万别乱跑啊，被人发现了就不好了。”   
普隆普特没用作答，只是朝他点了点头，1900向他比了个拇指，便转过身去。   
普隆普特立刻召唤出手枪，然后一个箭步冲了上去，用枪托狠狠地敲在1900的脖子上。   
“对不起。”普隆普特接住了1900倒下的身体，把他放到地上，普隆普特并没有用上全力，他只会晕眩一小会儿。但是关闭信号源的话这段时间已经足够了。 

沃斯代尔看到普隆普特的脸时露出了意料之中的诧异表情，随后怒斥道：“你的制服呢？！为什么不戴上头盔？”   
一直到普隆普特朝他端起手枪，这个总是总是阴沉着脸的老头子才露出了些许异样的表情，虽说看起来很诧异，但总觉得他面对死亡一点都不恐惧。   
普隆普特甚至觉得他在兴奋。   
他用脚拨了拨沃斯代尔的尸体确保他已经死透了，也没有人能在被子弹打穿头颅之后还能活下来。普隆普特看着被紫黑色的粘稠血液弄脏的仪表盘还有各种各样大大小小的按钮，明明只有少数的黑血被溅在操作台上，但是普隆普特还是闻到了如同腐尸一般刺鼻的恶臭。他的胃在翻搅，顺着食道一路向上，好像有什么东西在抠他的喉咙。普隆普特用手撑着操作台大声干呕。   
他努力挤压自己的胃，很想从里面吐出点什么来缓和喉咙口的紧绷感，然而什么都没有，只有透明的唾液伴随着恶心与痛苦顺着他打干呕时张大的嘴里滴落出来，掉在地面上，偶尔会溅到他的裤子。   
他感觉到自己唾液的温度，没有来的感觉自己很脏。   
释放完心中的恶心之后普隆普特只是用手背抹了一下嘴角，撑着操作台的边缘站起来，开始破解指挥中心的机器，想办法关闭那些源源不断从天而降的魔导机甲。   
普隆普特从沃斯代尔的身上找到了钥匙卡，利用沃斯代尔的权限非常顺利就关闭了型号源。他光是靠近沃斯代尔都能立马闻到强烈的腐臭味，这极富刺激性的味道令普隆普特接连二三的反胃，所幸他在吐在尸体上之前找到了钥匙卡，他用力踢了一脚沃斯代尔的尸体，脚尖却被已经开始僵硬的冰冷肢体震得发疼，还有一堆粘稠的黑色血液粘在他的鞋底，走路都感觉鞋底被粘住了，他要把它们拔起来才能正常地行动。   
快点结束然后回去吧……普隆普特这么想着，还很贴心地为飞船启动了自动返航系统和自爆装置好让它的残骸不要再进一步破坏这座美丽的水上都市。   
完成设定之后的普隆普特松了口气，接下来只要去找个降落伞包就能回到诺克特身边了。一想起他的alpha，普隆普特便抑制不住上扬的嘴角，略带害羞地摸了摸脖子，完全没有注意到控制室里越演越烈腥臭味还有他身后沃斯代尔不断膨胀的身体。 

1900感觉身体特别重。   
他用力撑起身体，靠在墙壁上用手隔着头盔扶住昏昏沉沉的脑袋，好像头盔也是他身体的一部分。   
战舰因为外面猛烈的战斗而不停发出震颤，像是在地震。   
至少这里还是安全的，谢天谢地，他回来了。   
1900这样想着，听见有人在奔跑，脚步声越来越近。他抬头想看清发生了什么，却被迎面跑过来的人拽住胳膊一起跑了起来。   
“快逃啊！”普隆普特不由分说地拉着1900的胳膊，慌不择路地到处乱跑。   
1900被他拉着胳膊，有几次险些摔倒，他的头还在隐隐作痛处理不了信息。但或许是本能感知到了危险，他很快便跟上了普隆普特的步伐，他往身后看，只看到焦炭般腥臭浓厚的液体在他们的身后不断膨胀，不停有气泡从这团液体的表面升起，挤破浓稠的黑色污秽，溅到墙壁上把合金制的坚固舱体给腐蚀出焦黑的洞。   
“这这这……这是什么东西？！”1900吓得大叫，他从来不知道这艘用来作为指挥中心的舰船还藏了这种东西。   
“我还想问你呢！”   
“等等！走这边。”1900在一个T字型的拐角拽住了像没头苍蝇一般乱窜的普隆普特，拉着他跑向相反的方向，“逃生舱在这边。”   
1900拽着普隆普特向着逃生舱的方向狂奔，他听见身后急促的呼吸声，还有自己盔甲碰撞的声音——不安，恐怖。那个声音在说。   
1900用力把体力开始渐渐不支的普隆普特拉到自己身前的位置，拿出一枚榴弹转身朝那团黑泥扔了过去。   
榴弹爆炸传来一阵伴着焦味的刺鼻恶臭还有无数飞溅出来的泥点，普隆普特被熏得眯起蓄满泪水的眼睛，他看到1900把手放在嘴巴的位置，像是在干呕。   
但是黑泥前进的步伐停住了，他在原地翻腾，像是某个正在快速增生的黑色肉瘤。1900拉住刚刚吐完的普隆普特又没命似的跑了起来，他余光瞥到墙角的少量粘稠的液体正在沿着墙角向他们涌来，现在没有时间恶心，必须奔跑。   
为了活下去，他必须往前奔跑。   
他们每经过一个转角1900就会一把将普隆普特向前推去，转身用从武器架上拿来的火箭炮牵制那巨型液态使骸的步伐。托他的福，普隆普特才不至于体力不支被追上。   
普隆普特从喉咙里尝到了浓烈的腥味，他的内脏痛得像是要搅在一起，喉咙被吃进去的风吹得几近干裂。他感觉自己已经失去了意识，是身体自己在动，他感受不到双腿，是求生欲驱使着这具身体在奔跑。长长的方形的走廊在他面前延长，扭曲，摇摇晃晃，但又在他接近的时候从那个奇妙的空间里抽离出来让他结结实实地踏住。   
他们终于跑到了逃生舱前，普隆普特用沃斯代尔的钥匙卡刷开舱门，拉着1900就要往里走，却感觉到一股强劲的力量在阻止自己，他惊恐地回头，好在并没有看到任何东西在拉扯1900的身体。   
1900站在原地。   
“你在等什么？那玩意要来了！”普隆普特急了，又要伸手去抓1900的胳膊。   
1900后退了一步，摘下了一直戴在头上的头盔，抬头看着普隆普特。   
普隆普特想要拉他的手停在空中。   
“你……？”普隆普特面对着面前于自己极为相似的脸孔惊讶得说不出话，他上下打量着1900，果然身材也和自己几乎差不多，虽然五官上有微妙的不同，但是两人还是像得过分，然而不同的是普隆普特经过运动脸上正泛着红晕，这是人类才有的生理现象。而1900，他的皮肤一片惨白，还能看到有几根粗大扭曲的异形血管顺着他的脖子爬到脸颊上，又开出无数细小的枝桠，几乎盘踞了脸颊上的大部分面积。普隆普特能透过几乎是半透明的苍白皮肤看到里面流淌的黑色血液。   
“我是1900。”1900重复道。   
普隆普特突然懂了，他像是被人抽掉了脊椎，后退了几步，感觉双腿发软，只能倚在舱门上。   
“我终于，终于见到您了。”1900向前走了一步，普隆普特看着几乎和自己一摸一样的脸朝自己走来，他想要后退，却没有力气，只能抓紧了逃生舱的门框。   
“多么美丽啊……索尔海姆的omega。”1900向普隆普特伸出手，就在他快要碰到普隆普的脸颊的时候，他看到自己手上沾了些许黑色的液体，不知道是血还是别的什么，只能惺惺地把手放下。   
“我……不，是我们。我们一直在等待着您，等着全新的索尔海姆诞生。”   
“你……你到底在说什么？”   
“您一定可以的。”普隆普特注意到有一瞬间1900的视线朝下，“您是最接近他的存在。”   
“不，等等……”   
“您是唯一的，普隆普特。您是奇迹！奇迹现在就在您的身体里，我们等了好久了，从您成为索尔海姆的'母亲'的那一刻起。啊……太好了，我闻到了，您已经被标记了？太好了……”   
1900越靠越近，最后他的鼻尖几乎要沾到普隆普特鼻子上的汗珠。他看着那双充满了惊恐与疑惑的，噙满泪水的双眼，突然他也哭了，灰黑色的眼泪顺着脸颊流到下巴上，拖出长长的灰色痕迹。   
“这是您诞生的使命和意义——我们都盼望着真正的索尔海姆人能出生。”   
“你到底在自说自话些什么？！”普隆普特终于从几乎干瘪的喉咙里找回了自己的声音，朝1900大叫道。   
自己冲自己吼的感觉非常不好，但是1900完全不为所动:，他只是痴痴地用近乎狂热的神情看着普隆普特的眼睛，他的嘴角带着笑，连着那些扭曲的黑色血管看起来好像也在笑。   
他在看着普隆普特，又好像根本没有看到他。   
普隆普特只感到恐惧和寒冷。   
如果那个时候，自己真的将刀刺进去，刺进柔软的腹部，破坏掉那个所有人都虎视眈眈的脏器，刺进去，让他流血，转动刀柄把它捣烂，让他从自己存在的意义变成一块血淋淋的烂肉该有多好。   
可是那个可怕的脏器正在他的肚子里，完好无损的待着。   
普隆普特感觉鼻子里又有一股恶心的怪味顺着咽喉漫到口腔，他用力咳嗽，张大嘴想要呕吐，却只能吐出一些清水。   
1900原本还想说些什么，但是从走廊散发而来的恶臭引起了他的注意，并且他注意到这艘舰船正在升高，现在是弹射逃生舱的最好时机。   
他必须恪守他的使命。   
他把虚弱得摇摇晃晃的普隆普特推进逃生舱，普隆普特重重地摔了进去，待他爬起来舱门已经锁死了，他隔着厚玻璃看到了1900爽朗的笑脸，还有他身后飞速膨胀的黑色肿块。   
他只看到1900的嘴唇动了动，紧接着逃生舱就飞了出去，普隆普特又因为没有坐好被惯性几乎甩得摔倒在地上。   
逃生舱从不断伸向高空的旗舰上抛下来，砸破海面上的冰封，带着普隆普特沉进漆黑冰凉的海水里。   
普隆普特看着冰层上的小小一团的淡蓝色光晕，还有自己砸出来的厚实浮冰在海面上轻轻晃荡，从缝隙边缘有光透到海底。   
活下去，像个人类一样。   
普隆普特在黑暗中即将阖上眼的时候听到了1900最后的话。


	18. Chapter 18

普隆普特在奔跑。

他什么也感觉不到，什么也想不到，好像大脑被切断了观感，他就连脚踏在地面上的实感都没有，但是他确实是在奔跑着前行。

他看着漫长的走廊在脚下不断延伸，根本望不到头，他却又无法停下步伐，只能像是一辆无人驾驶的车辆，盲目地向前奔跑。

他不能被追上。

普隆普特没有回头，却知道自己背后跟着什么——使骸，名为洛奇的使骸，也可以说是形似洛奇的使骸。他们拖着残破的身体，每走一步都会在地面上拖出一条黑色的粘稠的痕迹，像是什么湿滑的软体动物蠕动过后留下的黏液。洛奇们那本应写满骄傲的，神采奕奕的如宝石般晶莹剔透的蓝色眼睛染上了一层浑浊的灰，像是有人往一汪清水里滴了一滴墨汁，黑色的墨水在清澈的水中拖出长长的丝线。沉没，延展，挥散。终于，清泉中满是如丝如绸的黑色，不详的灰雾蔓侵染了他。

洛奇们朝他伸出手。

普隆普特没命似地逃跑，却怎么也逃不到终点。洛奇们在身后，他知道他们就在身后。他们紧紧跟着他，咬着他的步伐，像是那无数日日夜夜中挥不去的梦魇。

他不记得自己跑了多久，他感觉不到疲惫，感觉不到体力的流失，好像他的意识并没有连接在这具身体里，时间在一成不变的风景和感官面前变得暧昧不清，他只知道自己一直在跑，接下来也只能往前跑。

终于他看到前面有一个拐角，他屏了一口气加速冲进拐角，推开里面虚掩着的门再砰地一声甩上。

普隆普特靠着冰冷的铁门喘息，却又连自己在呼吸的感觉都没有，他的身体平静得根本不像是狂奔了很久的样子，但也没有折磨他的身体疲劳，以及吸气时咽喉被冷气刺激得紧缩的恶心感。

普隆普特待在这个黑暗的房间里，没由来的感觉到了安全感，因为这里一片漆黑，他什么都看不见，而且还很安静。

如果这是噩梦的话，就让我快点醒来吧。

普隆普特捏紧了胸口的衣服，祈祷着，却听不见自己的心跳。

然后他感觉身后的铁门在一点点变软，变温暖。

这很奇怪。

但是普隆普特却意外的十分冷静，只是呆愣愣地靠着铁门休息，一直到整个房间的墙壁和地板都变成了温热的，柔软泥泞的肉壁。普隆普特撑着墙想要站起来，却被墙壁上分泌出的粘稠液体滑了一下，跌坐在仿佛不同涌动的脏器内壁一般的地板上，他感觉自己坐在一堆液体里，感觉到一股令人恶心的体温。

普隆普特艰难地伸出手臂想要脱离这个包裹着他的软肉还有这令人作呕的体温，但是他每每撑住周围的肉墙想要借力都会陷进去，深深的陷进去，像是被什么东西一口吞了下去。

普隆普特挥舞四肢打在肉壁上，却反而被裹住了拳头，他在被咀嚼，被吞咽，被包裹。胸口沉重得无法呼吸，温热的体液浸没了他。

在他被淹没的那一刻，他看到了一抹金色。

那个金发碧眼的人，拖着残破不堪的身体，他外翻的皮肉像是殷红的蔷薇花朵，森白的骨骼是拖着娇嫩花朵的花萼，蓬松的金发奇迹般的没有沾染血污，细碎微卷的发丝低垂着，几乎要垂到普隆普特的脸前。普隆普特看着他的脸，口中泛起一阵令人作呕的苦味。

那个身体扭曲绽放，但是头发却干净如朝阳的人，冲他露出了微笑。

他笑得那么爽朗，那么轻快，好像他只是个普通的少年，正在朝自己的朋友露出笑脸。

那人把手伸入温热的液体里，纤长的手指拂过普隆普特的头发，在粘稠的液体里触摸普隆普特裸露的皮肤，普隆普特感觉他握住的不是自己的手腕，而是咽喉。

他又从那个人影影绰绰的影子里见到了那些深陷绝望的omega，他们在看着他。

普隆普特没由来的感觉到了冷，即使被泡在温水中他依然感觉很冷，他努力蜷起身体，抱住膝盖好让热量不要流失地太快，可他依然冷得直打冷颤，皮肤上漫起一层凹凸不平的小小颗粒。

普隆普特紧紧拥抱着自己，在无数充满了狂热期待，绝望与淡漠的眼睛的注视下，在这个如血液般温热的液体中漂浮。

那只链接着他和水面的手似乎可以无限延长，又仿佛那其实根本不是手，而是一根有自我意识的绳子，也可能是是某种可怕脏器。

那只手从背后搂住了普隆普特，抚上了他的肚子。

普隆普特突然感觉很累，疲惫感如同高涨的海浪，铺天盖地地打在他的身上，他连站立的力气都没有。他什么都看不清，也什么都看不到。红色的肉壁还有浑浊的液体把他的视线糊的一团乱，只能勉强看到几个斑驳的光点被拉长，变成折射出好几种颜色的彩条。

救救我……

普隆普特朝着虚无的光斑伸出手，他的身体在下沉，液体在他松开自己膝盖的时候漫入他身体的缝隙，肆意掠夺他的体温。

 

好黑，好冷，有没有人？！

谁都好！拜托了！不管是谁都好！

谁都好……求求你救救我！

 

紧接着，普隆普特看到了破碎的水晶，被割裂的肉壁，像是樱吹雪一般飞散的肉块与血沫，还有肉壁里包裹的形状诡异如树杈般扭曲生长的森森白骨。

然后他看到了苍蓝色的晴空，像是某个夏日的夜晚，有只属于夏夜的舒适凉风和怎么也吹不散的，白天残留下来的氲热空气。

他落进一个干燥的怀里，那人的身体这么温暖，这个干爽舒服，微凉的空气重新流入普隆普特的肺部，伴随着呼吸还能听见胸腔里发出潮湿的气音。

他感觉有什么毛茸茸的小东西跳上了他的肩膀，用它略带粗糙的毛发去磨蹭普隆普特湿漉漉的脸颊和脖子。

“没事了……”

他听见那个人用温柔的语气对他说，抓着他肩膀的手指好像又收紧了几分，但是语气却又那么轻柔，柔软温暖得像是恋人的告白。

那人又说了些什么，但是普隆普特没有听见，风在他耳边呼呼作响，气流打在他的耳廓上，在他的脑中制造回响，阻绝了外界的声音。但是他完全不在意，抱紧了怀中带着体温的身体。

这是人类的身体，这才是真实的人类。

普隆普特一边下坠一边想。他在失重，心好像还被留在高空来不及掉下来，意识被抛出身体，不停俯冲下来想要追赶这具正在下落的躯壳。

但是他一点都不害怕，连慌张都没有。

他早已经降落在属于他的结实地面上了，他的陆地在他的怀抱里，紧紧搂着他，为他拨开黏连在脸上的发丝。

普隆普特拥抱着他的陆地逃离了这片用血肉与白骨组成的天空，把那些眼睛还有那抹金色远远地甩到身后，向着一片空白坠了下去。

普隆普特感觉自己像是被砸在了床上。他清晰地感觉到了身下柔软的床垫还有包裹着身体的被单。

普隆普特试着去呼吸，清冷的空气里带着消毒水的气味，算不上好闻，但也不至于讨厌。但是他的身体能够维持的动作大概也就仅限于呼吸了，虽然只是做了个冗长的噩梦，和过去没什么区别，就连醒来后身体的疲惫感也都和平时别无二致，但是普隆普特却又感觉动弹不得。

普隆普特在黑夜中眨眨眼，努力想让自己在一片漆黑里看到什么，他感觉胸口很难受，像是有什么东西在挤压他的胸腔，他的心脏被挤压，无法跳动，胸腔里满是积郁产生的积液，它们在普隆普特的胸口里流淌，溶解他的身体，令他发出叹息。

普隆普特感觉肩膀很酸。这是个好迹象，说明他的身体也在一点点从噩梦中苏醒过来，开始恢复知觉，但是他尝试弯曲手指的时候却感觉到一整酸麻，像是无数细小电流在沿着他的手臂炸开，噼里啪啦地从肩膀一直蔓延到指尖，然后又无处可去，只能再绕回来。

“唔……”普隆普特尝试活动身体，然后发现自己的身体被什么人紧紧搂着。

他这才意识到消毒水的气味下还隐藏了另一种气味，是alpha的味道。

他低头，却被诺克提斯的头发戳到了脸。他的alpha几乎整个身体都趴在了他的身上，头枕着他的肩膀，攥成拳头的手搁在胸口。

普隆普特听到自己的心跳在敲击诺克提斯的手掌，alpha的体温温暖了他，就和梦里一样。

他伸手拥抱了这片能令他安稳站立的陆地，诺克提斯猛地动了一下。

“诺克特？你醒了吗？”普隆普特问，他说话的时候还会牵扯到胸腔里那个特别潮湿粘稠的部分，他怀疑自己说话的时候都会流出腐朽的气息。

“嗯……唔——”

“诺克特？你很重……”

诺克提斯稍微磨蹭了一下普隆普特的胸口，口中发出意味不明的梦呓，好像还在半梦半醒，普隆普特推了他一下，想让他先从自己身上下去，他甚至怀疑自己会做噩梦做那么累都是因为诺克提斯睡在他身上压迫心脏的原因。

“普隆……哇啊？！”

诺克提斯一边喊着普隆普特的名字一边翻了个身，结果直接从床上翻了下去。他拽住了裹在两人身上的被单，但也只是抓着被单和他一起摔到地上而已，诺克提斯掉到地上发出的沉闷响声一下子惊醒了普隆普特，他想爬起来，但是刚刚抬起身体就感觉胸口像是被人塞进吸管里吮吸，他的心脏在吸管中被挤压滑行，他喘了好几口气才让自己的身体恢复正常。

“你还好吗？”诺克提斯把手搭在床边。普隆普特这才意识到这是一张极窄的单人病床，能平躺一个成年男性已经是极限了。

“有点胸闷，我怀疑肋骨要被压错位了。”

“哪有那么夸张。”

“要不下次咱俩换换？”

诺克提斯站起身，把被子还给普隆普特。他刚刚暴露在空气中开始微微感觉到凉意的身体又被带着体温的杯子裹了起来。

“你还好吗？”

诺克提斯又问了一次，但这次声音轻了很多，好像他想要用这个声音去压住什么东西，诺克提斯先是双手扶上普隆普特的脸颊，然后他用手摸了一下普隆普特的额头，把他的刘海撩开，把自己的额头抵上去。

普隆普特起先被他突然拉近的距离吓了一跳，他刚刚还像是被史莱姆的粘液糊住的心口突然强行跳动起来，他的感觉诺克提斯的手摸过他的头发在耳边发出沙沙声，就像是风吹过枯叶，让他在风中翻滚拖拽产生的摩擦声。

他突然有些害怕这样被诺克提斯近距离地看，那双曾经让他无比安心的眼睛，还有那双眼睛里流露出的眷恋目光，此时此刻却让他无比害怕。

普隆普特突然为诺克提斯感到不值。

“你还好吗？要不要喝水？”

“我……”

 

我很难受，很害怕，很不舒服。

我难受得想去死。

 

普隆普特看着诺克提斯的眼睛，忍不住想眨眼。

“我很好。”他超诺克提斯眨眨眼，笑了，“请给我点水。”

诺克提斯确认了他已经不再发烧后就转身去给普隆普特倒水，趁着他转身的当口，普隆普特赶忙深吸了几口气，努力活动一下嘴角的肌肉，想要尽快摆出能让对方放心的笑容。

诺克提斯转身，看到普隆普特的笑脸后反而沉吟了片刻，他面无表情地把水杯塞进普隆普特手里，普隆普特小心翼翼地观察他的表情，发现他一点都没有感觉到宽慰的迹象，怎么也没办法再勉强着笑下去了。

“对不起……可是我也不知道该怎么办。”

普隆普特抿了口水，清水带着凉意和甜味冲散了他身体里的粘稠感。

“你一直在做噩梦，一直，一直在做看起来很痛苦的梦，我想帮你。”

“靠压在我身上来帮我？”

“那……那是因为！哎……我也不知道有没有成功，我不记得自己梦见了什么了。”

“我想你成功了。”

普隆普特看到诺克提斯原本窘迫的眼神亮了一下，他回报给对方一个尽可能温柔的微笑，他还没有恢复到可以随心所欲操控自己表情的程度。

但是他不得不说，诺克提斯又一次成功了，他在拯救自己这方面简直是专家级别的。

他总是能救到自己，简直熟练得令人苦恼。

“哈哈，太好啦！但是这个床太小了，我没办法和你并排睡，只能睡在你身上了。但总算是让噩梦结束了。”

“哦？所以这就是你睡在伤员身上的理由？哈哈好啦，我开玩笑的。谢谢你，诺克特。”

普隆普特握住了诺克提斯的手指，对方把手反转过来，扣住普隆普特的十指，紧紧握住他微凉的手：“你又救到我了，谢谢你。”

“干嘛这么客气啦……”诺克提斯微微低头，眼神不自在地看向别处，“你没事就好了。”

“我没事的，这没什么大不了的，你看，噩梦不能拿我怎么样，我还是在这里。””

普隆普特回握诺克提斯的手，用手心去感觉他掌心里因为长期手握武器而产生的茧。

“我已经习惯了，真的没什么的。”

“等等？你的意思是你一直做噩梦吗？”

普隆普特一时之间不知道应该怎样回答，他知道这个回答很重要，却又怎么也想不出怎样算是正确回答，好像不能回答是，可他却又开不了口去否认。

“我说，普隆普特。”诺克提斯凑近了些，普隆普特感觉他能呼吸的空气更少了，“你以后到我房间来睡吧？”

“哎？”普隆普特感觉有人在他的意识里剪了一刀，好像那个瞬间他的整个身体机能都停止了，他变成了一块破铜烂铁，然后又发出剧烈的噪音企图重新运行。

“现在是说这种事的时候吗？！”

“啊！”

诺克提斯像是触电般大叫一声，随后脸蓦地红了，好像是被人塞了火药然后立刻点燃，诺克提斯简直担心自己要被自己大脑的温度烧成重伤。

“我！我不是那个意思！真的不是那样的！呃……说不定我在的话，可以帮你少做一些噩梦？你看，我把库尔卡班放在你的胸口就把你从噩梦里救出来了。要是以后再做噩梦的话，我可以随时来找你，我可以去把你带回来，你就不用难受了。”

“哎……”

“你是哪里不满意吗！和我睡你很委屈哦？”

“并没有什么委屈，虽然你的腿很重，睡觉还爱抢被子，不是把我挤到一边就是睡到我身上……哦，你还磨牙。”普隆普特用他们交握在一起的那只手的拇指悄悄去蹭诺克提斯的拇指，看着对方不知是因为生气还是害羞涨红了脸，只觉得可爱有趣到不行，“也不是特别委屈。你直接把库尔卡班放我这里不就好了？还是你也会做噩梦？”

“唔！”

诺克提斯像是被拽了尾巴的猫：“倒也不是，只是……但是……”

“什么啦？”

“你干嘛不肯让我来啊……我是你的alpha哎，就不能让我来吗……”

“哈哈！”

普隆普特看着对方扭捏着说出这句话，脸颊好像还因为生气鼓起来了，心想着他怎么可以这么可爱，忍不住去用侧脸蹭蹭恋人柔软又温暖的脸颊。

“可以啊，当然可以啦。那我就拜托你咯？诺克提斯王子？”

“这还差不多。”诺克提斯用另一只空着的手扶上普隆普特的后脑勺，普隆普特微卷的头发挠着他的手心，像是在和他撒娇。

年轻的王子殿下看着恋人的眼睛，亲昵地磨蹭他的鼻子，看着对方紫罗兰色的眼睛因为舒服微微眯起，他看着普隆普特的眼睛，那里面好像有一张细密的尼龙网，好像还有柔滑的缎子在这双眼睛里绕啊绕，把诺克提斯也缠紧绕了进去。

“不会再让你难受了。”

普隆普特听着恋人温柔的承诺，他只是看着诺克提斯的眼睛，诺克提斯的手很热，和诺克提斯交握在一起的手也很热，但是胳膊却感觉很冷，普隆普特感觉自己的身体上同时出现了四季。

普隆普特看着诺克提斯的眼睛，好像看见了这个身体深处源源不断的力量，无数坚硬又柔软的勇气与温柔，看到了那个住在这具身体里的，闪闪发光的诺克提斯。

“我的梦境，就拜托你咯。”

普隆普特感觉好像有人在用带尖头的小锤子，在顺着他心脏跳动的节奏，一下，一下敲击他的心脏，让那可怜的脏器变得血肉模糊，软烂不堪。

诺克提斯缓慢地亲吻他的嘴唇。

疼痛一下，一下，敲打胸口，被震荡到身体的每一个角落。


	19. Chapter 19

虽然诺克提斯执意要求普隆普特再多休息几天，但是普隆普特也执意认为只要烧退了就是痊愈了，并且用足以把诺克提斯按倒的力气证明了自己的健康。   
“我已经没事了，你看，我现在很好。”普隆普特按着诺克提斯的肩膀，跨坐在他身上，故意把诺克提斯面前的光源遮住。   
“但也不能太累，禁止开机甲，禁止加班，要按时吃饭……”   
“你是我老妈吗？！”   
“乖儿子，听话。”   
诺克提斯揉了揉普隆普特蓬松柔软的头发，然后马上被打开了手。   
“说起来，其他人还好吗？我这几天都没怎么见到大家。”   
普隆普特从诺克提斯身上下来，盘腿坐在床尾，他的身体撤走的那一刻灯光立刻刺进诺克提斯的眼睛，他下意识地用手去挡：“最近使骸数量一下子变多了，尼克斯他们调查去了，将军还在前线，伊格尼斯还有格拉迪欧在帮我查东西。”   
普隆普特安静地听着，一直到诺克提斯说完话还在听，像是在等他说什么。   
可是诺克提斯并没有说下去。   
两人相互等待着沉默了几秒，都用疑惑地眼神望着对方，诺克提斯一边看普隆普特的眼睛，一边疑惑地歪过头。   
“呃……露娜大人呢？”房间安静得让普隆普特有些害怕，他小心翼翼地问，声音很轻。他生怕自己稍微大声一点，就会让声音打破空气中的某样东西。   
“啊……露娜她……”诺克提斯的眼神有些躲闪，他提到神巫名字的时候感觉尤其吃力，好像是要把哽在喉咙里的石子给吐出来。   
普隆普特捏紧了手里的床单。   
“她……已经脱离危险了。但是需要休息，你还不能去看她。”   
“啊……这样啊……”普隆普特竭力掩饰自己难受的表情，他看到诺克提斯抿了下嘴唇。   
每次，他努力克制自己去忽视身体内部的疼痛，还有被什么东西啮咬蚕食的空虚感时，诺克提斯就会做出这个动作。   
普隆普特努力劝说自己这一切都是巧合，这只是普通的巧合，没人规定过路西斯的王子不能抿嘴唇。   
就在普隆普特的不安包裹揉捏他的心脏，正准备扼住他的脖子的时候，诺克提斯突然叫了他一声。   
“普隆普特。”他在叫他，用路西斯王子一贯的沉稳声音，这个声音扶住了正在悬崖边摇摇晃晃的普隆普特，使他终于找到了重心。   
普隆普特没有开口答应，他朝诺克提斯眨眨眼表示他听见了。   
“过来一下。”   
“干嘛？”   
普隆普特挪到诺克提斯的面前，他光是坐在诺克提斯的面前都能感觉到他偏热的体温；“怎么了？”   
诺克提斯身体前倾，普隆普特听到身体上的布料触碰摩擦的声音，感觉到温热的体温从自己的胸口蔓延到全身，从诺克提斯的臂膀和胸口源源不断地涌出流到他的身上。   
“诺克特？”普隆普特被这个突如其来的拥抱惊到了，他不安地扭动身体，好像是被什么东西硌到了。但是诺克提斯紧紧地抱住了他，甚至还用手轻拍他的背脊，像是在安慰他。   
普隆普特不知道应该怎么应对，他不讨厌诺克提斯的拥抱，他喜欢被诺克提斯需要，但是当他的王子殿下对他展开这种温暖的，好像可以包容他的一切的拥抱的时候。他却感觉到了惋惜。   
他在为路西斯的王子惋惜，可惜他将爱意倾注在这样一个对象身上。   
诺克提斯的怀抱越温暖，双手拥抱得越近，这种心痛的惋惜就越强烈。普隆普特甚至感觉自己的身体在开裂，从他们身体接触的部分开始，裂缝不停蔓延，一点点爬遍全身。   
终于他就像是橱窗里的玻璃工艺品一样，浑身满是裂纹，却依然是个整体。裂纹像是一张在他体内延展的网，成为他的组成部分，可他的表面依旧光滑得好像是一个完整的坚固的物件。   
“普隆普特……”诺克提斯在喊他名字的时候长舒了口气，好像这是个能让他驱散疲劳的咒语，“你是不是忘记了，我是你的alpha。”   
“嗯？”   
“你什么都不肯和我说，也不肯依靠我。稍微依赖一下我又没有关系。”   
诺克提斯听起来像是在抱怨：“有什么事就和我说啊，有什么困难就来依赖我呀，我好歹是你的alpha。”   
普隆普特听到自己体内传来了裂缝产生的那种碎裂声，他感觉自己的脖子断开了，断裂产生的碎屑堵住了他的喉咙，积液在胸口翻腾，他难受得想要大叫哭喊。   
“没事啦，”他回抱住诺克提斯，也学着他的样子，轻拍对方的背脊，“我真的没事，我……很好，不能更好了。”   
诺克提斯抓紧了普隆普特的衣服。   
“放心吧，有什么情况我一定会告诉你的。”   
“真的？”   
“嗯。”   
诺克提斯没有放开普隆普特的意思，接着把头埋在恋人的颈窝里嘟囔埋怨：“明明说omega标记之后都会变得粘人，结果你一点都不依赖我。”   
“哈哈，我倒是觉得你反而变得爱撒娇了，难道是我把你标记了吗？”   
“你在做梦。” 

诺克提斯窝在被子里，发出了细微的鼾声。   
路西斯的王子殿下一旦睡着就很难醒过来，这点普隆普特非常了解，他忍耐着喉咙里的不适感，和诺克提斯依偎在一起，和他相互拥抱，一直等到他睡着，哪怕是叫他的名字也唤不起他。   
普隆普特跪在马桶前，把他吃下去还没来得及消化的食物通通吐了出来。   
他用手撑着马桶的边缘，感觉浑身的力气都一起被吐了出来，摇摇晃晃地坐在地上，喉咙里的异物感依然还在，即使他已经只能吐出清水了，可是这个感觉还在那里。   
他把秽物冲走，心里不停对为他准备晚餐的伊格尼斯道歉，在他站起来的时候感觉眼前一片漆黑，只有无数紫色的青色的光点在他眼前闪烁，他撑住洗手台的边缘才让自己没有摔倒。   
普隆普特咳嗽着，拧开水龙头掬了一把清水清洗自己的嘴唇和鼻子。他的身体里发出了骇人的痛苦呻吟，好像是他的脏器在诉说自己的痛苦。普隆普特偷偷瞥了一眼紧闭的厕所门，希望诺克提斯没有被吵醒，平时自己怎么推都推不醒熟睡的王子殿下，他应该不会因为这种程度的声音醒来。   
他的情绪最近敏感的不同寻常，他不知道是因为临近发情期的关系还是因为1900，也可能两者都有。   
普隆普特看着镜子里憔悴得没有一点血色的脸，突然看到好像自己的脸上也出现了扭曲的黑色血管，它们爬上普隆普特的身体，捆住了他。   
普隆普特差点惊叫出声，但很快发现自己的脸上并没有黑色，他还是普隆普特，不是1900，也不是什么1901、1902之类的。   
至少现在还不是。   
普隆普特把手举到眼前，翻来覆去的仔细看，生怕看漏了一根血管和青筋，他感觉自己好像在飞快的近视，他的双手的轮廓在眼前模糊不清，变成两块模糊不清的肉色影子，他揉揉眼睛，感觉手背上湿了一大片。   
不能揉了。普隆普特对自己说，用指尖小心地把从眼眶里涌出来的眼泪抹掉：万一眼睛肿了怎么办。   
于是他只能低着头让眼泪掉进水斗里，让那个漆黑的洞口将它们吞掉。他撑着洗手台，几乎把浑身的体重都压了上去。   
他看着自己的双手，那一刻，他几乎想切开他们看一看，好确认自己依然能流出红色的血。   
普隆普特被自己突然冒出的念头吓了一跳，他不敢去看自己的双手想要打消这个念头，却又越来越在意，这个身体里真的没有问题吗？真的不会有问题吗？   
这些问题像是过期面包上的霉菌，在普隆普特的心口上飞快的繁殖，菌丝吸光了他体内的养分，他感觉自己在用肉眼可见的速度干瘪。 

真的不会变成他们那样吗？ 

普隆普特望着手腕上的青色血管，好像看到了里面黑色的血。 

啊，我在想什么，我究竟在想什么。 

普隆普特不停洗脸好让自己冷静下来，但是那些水明明在他手里的时候还是凉的，扑到脸上却又变得温热起来，好像他手捧的不是清水，是眼泪。   
普隆普特哭了很久，其实他也不确定自己究竟在厕所里待了多久，但是他感觉自己哭过一场后稍微舒服了一点点，他终于有自信可以不在诺克提斯面前突然崩溃了。他又用热水洗了把脸，尽管他已经非常小心地不去揉眼眶，可他的眼睛还是又红又肿，但现在他只能寄希望于时间，希望诺克特醒来之前它们能自己消肿，实在不行就只能推脱说是噩梦。   
尽管他已经连着几天没有做噩梦了。   
普隆普特深呼吸了一会儿，又擦了把脸，终于他能感觉到凉爽的空气了，这让他的心口舒服了一点。他收拾好心情，把那些散了一地的碎屑收拾好，藏进某个小匣子里，上好锁。   
普隆普特轻手轻脚地钻回被子里，他的身体和被单都变得有些凉，他接触到诺克提斯温暖的身体，对方猛地动了一下，诺克提斯闭着眼，迷迷糊糊地翻了个身抱住普隆普特，他温热的掌心贴着普隆普特的背脊，把他往自己怀里按，温度从两人紧贴的胸腔中间扩散开来。   
“诺克特？”普隆普特试探地问了一声，回应他的只有一声绵长的鼻音和诺克提斯轻微的鼾声。   
普隆普特搂住恋人的背脊，眼泪又流了出来。 

 

“他是最初的，也是最终的。”   
“我唯一能为他做的，就是杀死他。请杀死我的兄长……”   
诺克提斯慢悠悠地读完这封陈旧的信件，他读得非常慢，好像他还认不全字一样。   
但这封信并不是用什么奇怪文字书写的，但是他的内容对于诺克提斯来说却宛如天书。   
同样的信还有厚厚的一沓，少说有几十封，普隆普特和伊格尼斯草草翻阅了一下，几乎每一封信都在重复同一个内容——写信人对自己兄长的爱恋还有愧疚，以及对自己后代的嘱托。   
“求求你们，让他解脱吧！”   
“让他安眠吧。”   
“为了他，为了我，也为了你们自己，杀死他。”   
“杀死艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆！”   
普隆普特读到这个名字的时候后退了一步，他认识这个名字，也认识几封信里夹带的画像上的那个人，他想起来了，在他意识模糊，被一群士兵抓住跪在地上，被注射药剂的时候，在他只能等着自己被蹂躏的时候。   
他闻到了和诺克提斯相似的味道。   
那个时候他什么都看不清，只能模模糊糊看到一个黑色的轮廓，虽然那个信息素的味道和刚刚帮自己渡过发情期的路西斯王子很像，但却又微妙的不一样，那个味道更具侵略性，让人感觉更加不安。   
但是他们都是源自于路西斯王室的味道。   
“这些都是什么时候的东西？”格拉迪欧问。   
“我不知道。”诺克提斯皱着眉头翻看那些稍微一碰就碎裂的信纸，“但是少说也要有几百年了。”   
“这上面写的……是真的吗？诺克特？”   
“就算问我，我也不知道啊。”诺克提斯揉乱了他精心护理的头发，“普隆普特你能不能开一下灯？怎么这就晚上了啊。”   
普隆普特开了灯，然后随手拿出手机看了一眼，他以为自己眼花了，又以为是自己的手机故障了。   
“诺克特！”   
“干嘛啊——”   
“快看时间，快点。”   
伊格尼斯立马掏出手机看了一眼，皱起眉头。四人看到手机的第一反应都是自己的那部出了故障，但是时候的手机和时钟都显示现在的时间是下午四点。   
“我记得上周还是五点开始天黑的。”伊格尼斯说，“诺克特，这不太寻常。”   
诺克提斯看着窗外灰蒙蒙的天空，很快这些光线也会消失，路西斯会陷入黑夜，但是他感觉这绝不是能够让人安详睡去的夜晚。   
“我要去和露娜讨论一下，这里面说要靠十把王器做钥匙启动，同时借助神巫和路西斯王的力量……”   
“等等啊诺克特，露娜大人还没恢复吧。”   
“我觉得我们应该先去确认一下真伪，确认一下这个'光耀之戒”究竟存不存在，这上面说那东西在神隐岛。   
“我同意伊格尼斯说的，先去神隐岛看看这东西存不存在再下定论。如果真的有的话那问题就解决了。”   
“嗯……”诺克提斯稍稍想了一下，“那我和普隆普特去神隐岛查看，伊格尼斯，你和格拉迪欧在这边找一下关于王墓的资料吧？历代那么多国王，找出10个应该不算难。”   
“啊？！我？”   
格拉迪欧看着被点名后一惊一乍的普隆普特忍不住笑了出来，用他宽厚的手掌拍了一下少年的背脊：“不是你是谁？”   
“最近使骸数量又增加了，城市里也出现了病患，大家要小心。”解散前，诺克提斯又补充道，“如果真的和这上面说的一样，光耀之戒能消灭使骸病毒杀死艾汀的话，那这些问题就全都解决了。在这之前要小心别生病哦。”   
“是。”三人齐声说。   
但愿是这样，这一定要是真的。普隆普特这么想着，往裤腿上擦了擦手心里的汗。今天的进展让他看到了一些光亮，尽管现在才刚刚入夜，但是他觉得天就快亮了。   
他甚至盘算起等事情结束要怎么安置那些被成功拔除病灶的克隆体。   
“别紧张，会变好的。”   
诺克提斯牵住他的手，王子的指尖有些发凉。   
“会变好的。”普隆普特重复道，试听让自己对此深信不疑。


	20. Chapter 20

神隐岛并不是一个完整的星球，它更加像宇宙中的一座用石头垒成的孤岛。那些不足以组成星球，却又不知什么原因没有成为彗星或是陨石的岩石像是相互吸引一般垒在一起，仿佛一座岛屿。  
诺克提斯和普隆普特只开了一艘小型飞船跃迁到神隐岛附近，再往前就是无数环绕这座孤岛漂浮的小型陨石，大型飞船根本无法接近，即使是小型飞船也需要非常高超的驾驶技术才能让自己不被砸到。  
但显然诺克提斯是个合格的驾驶员。  
飞船灵巧地躲开了漂浮的碎石不停靠近那些垒成月牙状的大石块，普隆普特难得的很安静，也没有和平时坐在副驾的时候一样动来动去，虽然他现在依然感觉怎么坐都有些不舒服，可他却不愿意动，像是害怕把清冷的空气搅浑。  
诺克提斯从层层叠叠吸附在一起的岩石中间找到了一个空隙，它像是神隐岛上的一个小小的洞窟，他将飞船开进黑黝黝的洞口，洞里很黑，他每次都要飞到岩石跟前才发现自己原来需要转弯。普隆普特被来来回回的急转弯晃得一阵反胃，他捂住嘴，想把挤在胸口翻腾的不适感咽下去。  
“抱歉，这里太暗了。”诺克提斯摸了摸普隆普特的背脊，但这也只能给omega带来些许心理上的安慰。  
“我觉得你应该多吃点胡萝卜。”  
“你是想谋杀我。”  
“你正在谋杀我，我大概会是eos星系里第一个死于晕机的飞行员。”  
“我已经开得很慢了……”诺克提斯的声音越来越轻，最后变成意义不明的小声嘟囔。  
最后他们终于绕出了洞穴，抵达了一个更加宽敞的空间，诺克提斯看着眼前的景象，诧异地长大了嘴，半晌说不出话。  
在神隐岛的内部，赫然有一座巨大的黑色空间站一般的东西，空间站舱门的位置还印了路西斯王室的纹章。空间站还连接了一座大到离谱的炮口，普隆普特怀疑这东西能一口气轰掉整个尼弗海姆星。  
他眼睛盯着这个被岩石包裹，组成了神隐岛的巨大炮台，晃了晃诺克提斯的肩膀。  
诺克提斯像是突然睡醒，他被惊得抖了一下，手忙脚乱地抓起通信器，在把它举到嘴边的时候它还从诺克提斯的手心里滑了出去，两人七手八脚地接住被在他们的胳膊上被弹得到处乱跳的通讯器，几乎都等不到普隆普特调整好通讯频道，诺克提斯就对着通讯器大喊大叫。  
“找到了！我们找到了！‘光耀之戒’是真的！都是真的！！”  
他抓住普隆普特的肩膀来回摇晃，伊格尼斯至少对他说了三次“冷静点”，但是没用，路西斯的王子眼睛里满是光辉，他拿着通信器，眼睛盯着普隆普特：“这下这些事都能解决了，一切都解决了。”  
普隆普特这时候才稍微有了一些实感，他呆愣愣地看着光耀之戒，复述着：“都结束了。”  
他突然看到了1900。  
一个身上没有扭曲的黑色血管的，能流出和人类一样清澈透亮的眼泪的，干净白皙的1900，他脸上唯一的瑕疵大概就是鼻梁上斑驳的雀斑。  
他身上穿了一件红色格子条纹的休闲衬衣，袖子卷到手肘。拇指插在牛仔裤的口袋里，紧身牛仔裤勾勒出修长的腿型。  
看上去就和大街上随便见到的，站在街边吃着面包的普通人没用任何区别。  
1900在笑，露出稍微不是那么整齐的白色牙齿。他摸了摸和普隆普特一样蓬松细软的金发，将它绕在指尖转了几圈，腼腆却又掩饰不住兴奋和快乐地笑着。  
一个能够笑，能够脱下盔甲和军服的1900。  
普隆普特望着这个巨大的黑色机体，望着这个隐匿在神隐岛内部沉寂了数百年的武器。  
他感觉自己看到了恒星的光。  
普隆普特感觉眼眶一热，眼泪涌了出来，他想趴在操作台上冷静一下，稍微平复一下情绪，诺克提斯轻抚他的背，抱住他的肩膀分给了他一些温暖。  
委屈与无法作为的悲痛席卷了普隆普特，像是汹涌的洪水冲破了堤坝，一下子冲了出来，但是在无助的阴霾流逝之后，心口又重新填埋了希望。普隆普特像是从深渊的底部被托起，他现在终于回到了地面上，被诺克提斯的体温围绕，让他亲吻自己的发间和眼角，用爱和对未来的勇气去缝合他不敢外露的伤口。 

收集王器并没有像普隆普特想象中的那样苦难重重，他原本想象中的旅程是穿过那些无人造访过的星系，顺着幽暗的洞穴，也可能是深不见底的矿井，随时可能喷发的火山口，绕过像是迷宫一般的崎岖道路，最后在终点前面可能还会有个阻挡他们的尼弗海姆人或者是巨型使骸，谁知道呢，走完迷宫不来个关底boss总让人感觉缺了些什么。  
“诺克特到底给你玩了多少电子游戏？”格拉迪欧听完普隆普特描述他想象中的冒险，忍不住想要吐槽。  
“我没数，但是真的不少唉……多得我根本打不完。”  
“我只是挑了一点点我觉得是佳作的给你好不好，我看你玩的时候不也开心得要命。”  
“是是，王子殿下，所以1个“诺克特的一点点”=两个大箱子？”  
正盯着雷达和导航的伊格尼斯听到这里也忍不住用手背掩住嘴。  
诺克提斯轻哼了一声，把下巴埋进竖起的衣领里面，迷上眼假装自己在睡觉。 

找寻王器一点都不难，他们只需要跑到事先已经找寻到线索的地点，让水晶剑刃刺入诺克提斯的身体，看上去诺克提斯像是被刺穿了，确切地说——是被打碎了，他的身体飞出水晶的碎屑，半透明的兵器围绕着他，和他的身体融为一体。  
普隆普特看着那些围绕诺克提斯旋转的水晶武器，诺克提斯的脸在剑柄中间若隐若现，感觉他像被关在一个水晶制的笼子里。  
找寻王剑并不难，难的是面对这个正在一点点变得残破的世界。  
听伊格尼斯说是半个月前，也就是他们在奥尔缇榭战斗的时候，有一艘尼弗海姆的飞船在返航途中爆炸了。那艘船上似乎带了某种生物，某种趋光的黑色粒子。  
那些黑色粒子附着在eos星系的恒星外层，并且以惊人的速度增值。在他刚被发现的时候大家还以为这只是恒星上一个小小的黑子，随后缺口不断扩散，他们的恒星像是被啃食出了一个黑黝黝的洞口，洞口的边缘每天都在扩大。  
他们的白天也开始渐渐消失。  
普隆普特总是强迫自己不要总是去看那个恒星上的黑色区域，他觉得自己简直是一个值得被载入史册的罪人，如果不是他自作聪明，如果他没有杀了沃斯代尔，如果他没有让飞船自曝而是让他回到尼弗海姆。  
他又偷偷看了一眼遥远的恒星，上面稀稀拉拉的分布了不少的黑色区域，普隆普特感觉那是昆虫在自己的心口上咬出的洞。  
尽管诺克提斯一直在安慰他，告诉他，他们已经在补救了，一定能补救回来的，这不是普隆普特的错，绝对不是。  
可是罪恶感并不会随着恋人的抚慰消退下去，相反的，他会不停涨潮，一直到普隆普特整个人都被淹没，呼出身体里的最后一口空气。  
只有在晚上，当普隆普特和诺克提斯把身体藏进杯子和床单的夹缝里，依偎着对方的体温的时候。他们才觉得自己从这个时间短暂的逃离了。  
白天他们可能会遇到各种东西，被黑点遮蔽的恒星，感染了星之病被驱逐屠戮的普通人，因为相传病毒大发源地是尼弗海姆，因此被唾弃甚至被奴役的尼弗海姆人，还有各种各样的拖着残破的身体，和亲人分别的人，和蹲坐在角落里，把头埋进瘦骨嶙峋的胳膊里，即使他们从面前走过都一动不动，像是已经死了的人……  
但是在这个时候，他们都不见了，alpha和omega的世界里只有彼此，他们是医治对方最好的恢复药剂，是在这个越来越冷的世界里依然保持着温度的地方。  
诺克提斯凑得很近，他看起来很累，只是用小指勾着普隆普特的手指，但因为实在太近了，普隆普特感觉他们中间的空气都变得有点浑浊。  
“诺克特，你的头发好痒。”普隆普特制止了一直闭着眼朝着自己方向挪动的王子。  
诺克提斯停了一下，然后他干脆俯下身，把头整个贴到了普隆普特的胸口，双手在普隆普特的腰后面交叉。  
普隆普特听到了心跳声，但他不确定这是谁的心跳，它跳得那么激烈，好像随时都会飞出去或是干脆炸开。  
“普隆普特……普隆普特。”路西斯的王子把整张脸都贴到了普隆普特胸口的肌肉上，说话声音含糊不起，但是普隆普特却感觉他的话是顺着心口的血管一路窜上来的。  
“普隆普特？”  
“我在呢。”  
“和我说说话……我想听你说话。”  
诺克提斯好像真的是累了，说话越来越没力气。  
“那说什么呢？我们白天一直在一起，该说的也都说的差不多了呀。”  
普隆普特用手指顺着诺克提斯头发的走势向下梳，期间指尖无意中碰上对方的耳朵和脖子，他感觉环着他后腰的胳膊又收紧了一点。  
“可是我想听你说话。”  
诺克提斯用脸在普隆普特的胸口蹭了蹭，普隆普特感觉他在亲吻自己的身体，这让他感觉心口颤了一下，背脊发痒，忍不住又去搂住了诺克提斯的脖子想和他贴得更紧密。  
两人就这样相互磨蹭了一会儿，诺克提斯又提议道：“要么你就喊我的名字吧。”  
“喊名字就可以了？”  
“嗯，叫我的名字吧，我想听你的声音。”  
虽然感觉这样很害羞，但是普隆普特特拗不过他的alpha，便只能搂着他，一遍遍喊他的名字。  
“诺克特。诺克特？诺克特……诺克特，诺克特！”  
诺克提斯有一声没一声地应和着，声音越来越含糊。  
普隆普特见他几乎要睡着了，突然凑到诺克提斯的耳边，他说话的气息都拂到王子的耳廓上。他用很轻的，有些沙哑的，就像是平时他们在床上调情时互喊名字用的语调在王子耳边低吟。  
“诺克特——”  
诺克提斯的身体猛地颤抖了一下，他像是被人浇了一碰冷水，从头清醒到脚。他瞪大了眼睛看向普隆普特，却看到对方红着脸，脸上挂着恶作剧得逞的坏笑。  
“你这家伙啊！”  
诺克提斯感觉自己的身体不可抑制地起了反应，又羞又恼地一把扯过被子把自己和罪魁祸首一起罩在里面。  
普隆普特在被子团和诺克提斯的怀抱里挣扎：“救命呀，路西斯的王子又要动用私刑啦！哈哈！哎呀这里好痒不要碰，我要向路西斯王室投诉这个王子殿下。”  
“你去吧，反正王室就我一个人了，我判自己无罪。但是你嘛——”  
诺克提斯咬了一口普隆普特挺翘的鼻尖，对方抗议似地叫了一声，诺克提斯的手又充满暗示意味地揉捏了一下普隆普特的臀肉，惹得普隆普特盘在他腰上的两条长腿舒服得收紧膝盖，绷直脚背：“这里先打六十大板。”  
“多少下你数过哦……”  
“不够再加刑，一直到你认错为止。”  
“哼哼，也可能是某人先累睡着。”  
被子里又黑又闷，但是他们一点都不在意，这有效地把他们和外面有些微冷的空气隔绝了开来，好像他们是躲在被子里怕被人看到正在偷吃的孩子。  
此刻他们正在大口吞食对方的爱意和情欲，像是要把白天的压力和苦闷发泄出来，通过相互拥抱的方式来释放压力和寻求慰藉，好让他们短暂的忘记那些不安与焦躁。  
至少普隆普特感觉自己的身心都被深深地填满了。  
也只有这个时候，他才能让自己不再去想1900的笑容和那颗千疮百孔的恒星。 

“诺克特？诺克特！起——床——啦——”  
普隆普特趴在诺克提斯的身上，双手撑在他身体的两边，用很近的距离外加夸张的语调叫嗜睡的王子殿下起床。  
“嗯……”诺克特只是含糊的应了一下，他可能根本就没有醒过来，他闭着眼，向普隆普特的嘴唇所在的方向摸索着嘟起嘴唇。  
普隆普特的嘴唇上尝起来有一股清凉的味道，诺克提斯只吃到一点点对方就撤开了身体：“快起来。”  
“好困……”  
诺克提斯把胳膊挂在普隆普特的脖子上想把他一起拽到床上，omega撑着窗和没睡醒的alpha展开了一张拉锯战。终于靠着蛮力把诺克提斯从床上拖得直起身子。可是对方就算是坐在床上也依然眯着眼，好像普隆普特一松手他就要离开倒回去。  
“诺克特！你给我起来！”普隆普特用手背去拍诺克提斯的脸，还用手捧住他的脸不停挤压揉捏，一直到王子殿下不堪其扰，一脸烦闷地睁开眼。  
他看到普隆普特已经换上了那件他常穿的黑色马甲，头发蓬松上翘，似乎还带着热气，他的身上有沐浴露的香味，是诺克提斯平时最喜欢用的柑橘味，他的发间上好像也有这股清甜的果味，清晨的普隆普特看起来格外开朗，皮肤似乎看起来也比下午看到的要白皙一点，嘴唇好像也更加粉嫩了。  
诺克提斯觉得他好看得像是幻觉，他怀疑自己压根没有醒来，普隆普特并没有站在他的面前，这只是清晨梦境的延伸，只是诺克提斯所沉迷的另一个美丽的幻想。  
于是他凑上去亲了一下普隆普特的嘴唇，向他讨了一个香甜的吻，用来证明他是真实的。  
每天的这个时候，在早晨醒来第一眼就能凝视普隆普特眼中的晴空的时候，诺克提斯总能深刻的感觉到生存的幸福，然后他就能重新拾起信心和武装去面对那个破败不堪，等待着救赎的世界。 

日复一日。  
好在旅途比他们想象中的进展要快不少。 

“啧！你怎么不躲开？还烫吗？哪里受伤了吗？”  
就在他们收复完倒数第二项王器的时候，从矿洞的顶部掉下好几只蜘蛛使骸，虽然他们取得了胜利，普隆普特的衣服却被诺克提斯扔出的魔法给烧坏了。  
“你发什么呆呀！真是的……”诺克提斯回到飞船以后就拉着普隆普特坐在医务室的椅子上，半蹲在他面前仔细检查他裸露的皮肤，给他身体擦伤的部分涂上药水。一边翻看处理，嘴里还一边喋喋不休地抱怨。  
“下次机灵一点，不要冲那么前面，你会近战吗？啊？真是的，万一让你受伤了怎么办。”  
“啊——啊！够啦！诺克特你是老奶奶吗？我只是不小心分心了而已，以后肯定不会啦。”  
“那还有哪里痛吗？”  
“没——有——啦！”  
诺克提斯原本好像还想说点什么，但只是看了普隆普特一会儿，说这样最好，然后把一件夹克衫丢到普隆普特的手里。  
“你先用这件凑合一下，我去找伊格尼斯确定之后的路线。”  
普隆普特应了一声，翻看手中的夹克衫，他记得诺克提斯在奥尔缇榭穿过这件衣服，但总觉得衣服拿在手里的手感有点奇怪。  
他穿上衣服的时候，发现口袋里有什么东西打到了他的腰。  
“哇……这个邋遢鬼。”  
普隆普特想着等晚上一定要好好吐槽一下不清理口袋的诺克提斯，一边又忍不住对衣服里的东西好奇起来。  
他走在回房间的路上，感觉衣服两边都有重量，应该是一边一个，重量也不重，大概是可以拿在手心里的大小，感觉不像是拟饵，难道是鱼线吗？  
普隆普特仔细想了想，没道理在口袋里放两卷鱼线，不禁愈发好奇起来。  
普隆普特回到房间后就坐到床边，他满心都是对诺克提斯遗落在口袋里的未知物体的好奇，像是有一百只猫在他的胸口挠来挠去，不搞清楚是什么根本静不下来。可又不能随便翻别人的口袋。  
“我就摸一摸，偷偷摸一下应该没关系的。”他这么想着，慢悠悠的，一点点地把手指探进口袋里，生怕惊扰了口袋里的东西似的。  
手指在顺滑的布料表面摸索，慢慢地向前试探，普隆普特挺直了背，越是深入越是紧张得不敢呼吸。  
终于，他的指尖摸到了那个东西。  
他摸到了一个柔软的丝绒表面的小盒子。  
普隆普特感觉自己的心跳骤停了。  
他努力让自己不往那个方面去想，可是这个触感，这个形状大小，实在是太像了。  
他没办法不往那方面想，而且他越是摸索着想要找出一点证据打破自己的推断，就越是笃定口袋里的东西确实就是自己所想的那个。  
唯一能证明这不是戒指盒的方法，就是拿出来看一眼。  
可是普隆普特不敢，他害怕了，害怕诺克提斯会生气，更害怕这真的是戒指。害怕这枚戒指是给自己的，更害怕这不是给自己的。  
普隆普特现在像是坐在故障了的过山车上，被迫滞留在高空不能掉下来，他用指腹不停摩挲口袋里的东西，怎么感觉都更觉得像是装戒指的小盒子。  
可是在亲眼看到之前他的心情都无法降落下来，只能被抛得高高的，然后停滞住，感觉心口的血管被两根手指捏住，只留了一小条缝隙给血液穿行。  
普隆普特摸了一下自己的鼻尖，发现自己出汗了。  
他握住那个东西，想要拿出来确认，但是有好几次差点就要拿出口袋的时候又放弃了，好像这东西上有锁链，把它拴在口袋里拿不出来。  
普隆普特用力呼吸，却还是没办法平复心情，反而更加紧张。  
他在房间里反复走来走去，手松开又握住那个物体，反反复复了好几次，焦虑地站在原地不停跺地板。  
他想了几十种理由去反驳自己的推论，企图说服自己不要紧张，可是那些根本站不住脚的可怜推论不到几秒就被他推翻了，只能是佐证了这个东西就是戒指。  
终于，他狠下心来把闭着眼把东西从口袋里抽了出来，他把手从口袋里拔出来的时候特别用力，险些敲到桌子。他悄悄用一只眼眯一条缝，发现自己手里真的拿了一个装戒指的丝绒小盒子。  
普隆普特那个停滞高空的过山车终于启动了，把他直接摔成了肉泥。  
普隆普特打开盒子，一枚朴素的银色戒指被安放在里面，他看到戒指还在灯光下闪闪发亮，像是在向他发起什么邀请。  
他鬼使神差地将戒指拿了出来，放在手心里翻看，果然在内侧看到了两个字母，在字母的对面还刻了一句话。 

N.P

Glad you came.

 

字刻得有点小，外加室内灯光不够亮，所以普隆普特看得有些吃力，他把戒指举到眼前全神贯注地端详起来，虽然看起来普普通通，但实际上戒指上还雕刻了代表王室的纹章和一些别的装饰，只是普隆普特乍一眼都没发现，还以为只是一枚普通的戒指。  
就在普隆普特好不容易冷静下来正看得入神的时候，诺克提斯的声音把他的冷静捅了个大洞，然后撕得粉碎。  
“普隆普特，你在看什么？！”


End file.
